The Taboo Alchemist
by Funky00
Summary: Ah, kau sudah bangun toh./Kita akan kembali menguasai lautan./Hey apa yang harus kita lakukan?/Akan kugunakan alkimia terbaruku./BAKAR SEMUANYA! HAHAHA!/Kalian benar-benar gila!
1. Chapter 1

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo,banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1 : Weed The God of War

Toko game, siang hari di kawasan Akihabara.

"Hey hey apakah kau pernah mendengar, ada game baru yang sangat terkenal saat ini. Namanya adalah Royal Road. Game ini bahkan punya acara TV-nya sendiri lho."

"Oh ya kudengar itu adalah game Virtual Reality. Game dimana kita bisa berpetualang layaknya dengan tubuh kita sendiri. Ditambah lagi game itu adalah game Virtual Reality pertama di dunia."

"Acara TV-nya bahkan selalu mendapatkan rating tertinggi."

"Ya, kau betul. Aku juga pernah menontonnya. Kualitas game-nya benar-benar bagus. Serasa kau berpetualang sungguhan."

"Benarkah? Buatan mana? Sony, Sega, Bandai, Konami, atau buatan Amerika?"

"Sayang sekali, game itu bukanlah game buatan Jepang atau Amerika. Itu adalah game buatan Korea. Nama perusahaan yang membuatnya adalah Unicorn Corporation."

"Kedengaranna menarik. Dimana kita bisa membelinya?"

"Kau bisa membelinya melalui situs jual beli online. Disana kau bisa memesan kapsul gamenya termasuk dengan pemasangannya yang dipasang oleh staff dari perusahaannya."

"Begitu ya, aku akan segera memesannya."

"Lalu aku juga pernah dengar tentang Bad Ray. Dia adalah player terkuat dalam Royal Road untuk sementara ini. Levelnya sudah mencapai diatas 400. Dia sudah setara dengan monster kelas bos lho."

"Player yang kekuatannya setara denan monster kelas bos! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti dia memakai equipment-equipment mahal, yang harganya bisa jutaan."

"Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan player terkuat dalam Royal Road."

"Dia juga adalah player yang memegang posisi tertinggi di guildnya. Nama guildnya adalah guild Hermes. Guild yang mempunyai basis di kerajaan Haven. Guild ini sangat kuat. Bahkan kerajaan Haven harus berpikir ribuan kali bila ingin menyerang guild ini."

"Bahkan negara tempat basisnya sendiri takut untuk menyerang mereka. Keren sekali."

"Yah itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Guild Hermes bahkan bisa disebut sebagai guild terkuat di Royal Road saat ini."

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka.

"Heh Royal Road-kah. Kedengarannya menarik." Seseorang menyeringai mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Aku harus segera mencari informasinya sekarang." Dengan segera dia mengetikkan keyword Royal Road pada search engine di internet.

Royal Road Search Sources

Hall of Fame | Royal Road

Berita Harian Royal Road

Weed The God of War

Bad Ray The King

Weed The Lord of Morata

Weed The Amazing Sculptor

Morata, pusat berkumpulnya petualang di Benua Utara

"Kenapa banyak sekali. Apakah game ini sebegitu populernya, ya? Lebih baik kupilih yang mana ya? Hall Of Fame sepertinya ini isinya tentang player-player terkenal. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang-orang terkuat di Royal Road." Klik Hall of Fame.

Di sini terpampang berbagai video petualangan orang-orang terkenal di Royal Road.

Pertempuran Weed melawan Bone Dragon

Pertempuran Orc Karichwi (Weed) melawan Immortal Legion

Pertempuran Weed melawan Order of Embinyu

Pertempuran Weed vs Pegassus di Todeum

Pertempuran Weed vs True Blood Vampires di Morata

'Apa-apaan ini, semuanya berdurasi lebih dari 30 jam, bahkan ada yang lebih dari 40 jam. Seperti apa pertempuran dari orang bernama Weed ini. Dia pastilah player legendaris sehingga bisa menyandang nama The God of War.'

'Aku harus segera pulang dan menontonnya.'

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Tadaima..."

PRANK PYARRR

'Mereka bertengkar lagi ya. Dasar orang tua sialan. Bisanya merusak mood saja.'

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, dia berusaha masuk tanpa ketahuan. Dia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Dan menyaksikan petualangan Weed.

'Hah... Akhirnya aku sampai juga ke kamar. Tenyata memang benar kata orang, kamarku istanaku.'

Dia dengan segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan menyalakan komputernya. Mengakses situs Hall of Fame | Royal Road.

Dia menggunakan undian untuk memilih video manakah yang harus dia tonton pertama.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yang mau dicup!"

Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada video Pertempuran Orc Karichwi (Weed) melawan Immortal Legion. Ini adalah video pertempuran dari seekor Orc yang memimpin bangsa Orc dan Dark Elf melawan Immortal Legion yang dipimpin oleh seorang Lich yang bernama Lich Shire.

VIDEO, START !

Pertempuran ini dimulai dengan pertempuran antara Orc dan Dark Elf yang berlangsung di Lands of Despairs. Seorang Orc dengan badan yang lebih besar dan mengerikan dari Orc-Orc lainnya muncul dan memimpin ras Orc melawan ras Dark Elf. Dia adalah Orc Karichwi, yang sebenarnya adalah seorang player yang mempunyai skill untuk merubah bentuk fisik dirinya menjadi sosok yang lain.

Dia memulai perang dengan sebuah lagu paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Sebuah lagu dengan lirik yang mengerikan. Nada yang begitu sumbang, yang seolah-olah kau akan tuli seketika begitu mendengarnya. Dalam lagunya itu mengandung sebuah kutukan yang bisa melemahkan semangat lawan dan meningkatkan moral pasukannya, pasukan Orc.

Ras Orc dan Ras Dark Elf. Mereka adalah ras yang sudah lama hidup dalam ketegangan. Ketegangan itu disebabkan karena ras Orc yang bodoh memiliki kebiasaan merusak alam. Merusak alam adalah hal yang sangat dibenci oleh ras Elf yang hidup dengan menyatu daengan alam. Mereka juga sering berseteru, untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat dan berkuasa atas Lands of Despairs.

Perang dimulai dengan Weed yang memimpin para Orc untuk menyerbu benteng tempat ras Dark Elf tinggal. Pertempuran berlangsung sangat sengit. Ras Dark Elf cerdik dengan kemampuan memanah yang tinggi yang jumlahnya hanya ribuan melawan ras Orc bodoh dengan kemampuan fisik yang tinggi yang jumlahnya ratusan ribu.

Ras Dark Elf meskipun kalah jumlah, dengan kecerdikan dan kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan sihir yang menyatu dengan alam, mereka bisa membalas serangan ras Orc. Meski begitu ras Orc dengan jumlahnya yang sangat banyak, tanpa kenal takut. Mereka menyerbu ke benteng ras Dark Elf layaknya semut yang merayap menuju gula yang lantai.

Pertempuran melawan ras Dark Elf mulai mencapai akhirnya. Ketika ras Dark Elf yang jumlahnya sedikit mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya terdesak mundur sampai pertahanan terdalam mereka. Mereka terdesak karena serangan terkomando dari Weed yang berhasil membantai ratusan Dark Elf yang berada di dalam benteng.

Dalam pertempuran ini Weed tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan membimbing ras Orc yang bodoh dan mengorganisir mereka untuk melakukan serangan-serangan yang bisa membuat pertahanan ras Dark Elf runtuh. Dia juga terus menebaskan pedangnya seolah tanpa lelah, untuk menebas, menangkis dan membunuh lawannya. Tapi perlu diketahui, dalam pertempuran tersebut, weed membawa sebuah tas besar yang ternyata tas berisi item-item rampasan. Kau bisa menebak dari mana asalnya, ratusan item itu.

Kemudian pada akhirnya, ras Orc menang. Mereka adalah penguasa Lands of Despairs sekarang. Namun bahaya yang lebih besar mengancam. Pasukan Immortal Legion yang dipimpin oleh Lich Shire. Murid langsung dari Necromancer terkuat, Barkhan Demorph.

Untuk menghadapi pertempuran besar itu, yang merupakan inti dari quest kelas A yang Weed jalani. Weed berusaha untuk menyatukan kekuatan antara dua ras yang saling bermusuhan, yaitu ras Orc sang penguasa baru dari Lands of Despairs. Dan ras Dark Elf yan baru saja kalah dari pertempuran untuk mendominasi kekuasaan di Lands of Despairs.

Dengan kemampuan berdiplomasi yang begitu tinggi, Weed berhasil menyatukan kekuatan dari kedua ras yang bermusuhan tersebut. Bahkan Weed berhasil menggalang bantuan dari kerabat ras-ras tersebut. Mereka bersatu untuk menghadapi bahaya yang benar-benar nyata dari Immortal Legion yang dipimpin oleh Lich Shire.

Kerabat-kerabat dari ras Dark Elf dan ras Orc berkumpul dengan jumlah yang begitu fantastis. Mereka muncul dari bagian-bagian lain Lands of Despairs. Dan jumlah mereka bahkan lebih dari 2 juta. Tentu saja dari 2 juta bala bantuan yang terkumpul. Yang paling banyak dari mereka tentu saja adalah ras Orc. Karena mereka memiliki reproduksi yang tinggi. Bahkan mereka tak perlu melakukan hubungan sex untuk memiliki anak. Hanya dengan makan bersama dalam satu meja saja, pada malam hari. Esoknya kau pasti bisa melihat orc-orc kecil berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Oleh karena itu, orc merupakan bidak perang yang paling tidak perlu kau khawatirkan untuk kau korbankan.

Melihat hal ini tentu saja Weed seperti merasakan kalau Dewi Keberuntungan sedang memihak padanya. Dengan itu dia memanggil anak buahnya yang lain, yaitu para wyvern. Mereka bisa dibilang adalah sejenis naga kecil yang bisa terbang. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang tidak terlalu bagus. Padahal mereka adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai naga mini.

Weed juga mengumpulkan manusia-manusia yang tinggal disekitar Lands of Despairs. Para Priest dari Order of Freya dan para prajurit dari kerajaan Rossenheim datang untuk membantu Weed. Melihat begitu banyak pasukan yang datang. Dia seolah-olah telah mendapatkan hembusan angin kemenangan menerpa wajahnya yang begitu mengerikan.

Lalu sebuah lagu kutukan dimulai. Sebuah lagu yang menjanjikan kemenangan, namun juga menjanjikan kekalahan yang menyakitkan bagi lawan. Salah satu liriknya adalah..

"Mati Immortal Legion, mati! Chwichwi chwiik! Siapa yang akan menang? Aku akan menang! Para Undead yang kucintai. Beri aku exp dan item! Muncullah, para Undead! Cepat muncullah!"

Seolah menjawab panggilan itu, tanah di Lands of Despairs bergetar begitu kuat. Menandakan begitu banyaknya para undead yang bangkit dari alam kematian hanya untuk berperang dan menginvasi daratan. Mereka terdiri dari begitu banyak undead seperti para skeleton, zombie, ghoul, bahkan prajurit legendaris tanpa kepala, dullahan muncul di medan peperangan untuk membantu Immortal Legion.

Para skeleton melangkah sembari kita bisa mendengar geseekan dari sendi-sendi mereka yang rapuh. Ada juga skeleton yang membawa bagian tubuhnya sendiri untuk digunakan sebagai senjata.

Para zombie melangkah begitu pelan. Mereka menyeret kaki mereka sendiri untuk bisa sampai di medan perang ini. Sembari berjalan mereka juga menghembuskan nafas beracun yang bisa membunuhmu dalam hitungan menit, hanya dengan menghirupnya.

Melihat itu, para Dark Elf dan bahkan Orc-pun bergetar ketakutan. Namun, ekspresi tenang dan perkataan Weed berhasil meningkatkan moral pasukannya. Yah, meskipun bukan dengan kata-kata yang baik sih.

"Cwiikk Cwikk para undead yang bau. Mereka bahkan tak pernah mandi. Oleh karena itu jangan sampai kalian mati, dan berubah seperti mereka. Begitu kalian mati. Kalian tidak akan bisa mandi, kalian juga tak akan bisa makan. Lama kelamaan perut kalian akan kurus, kulit kalian akan mengelupas, dan juga rambut kalian akan rontok dan menjadi botak. Apakah kalian mau? Kalah dari makhluk menjijikkan ini, dan berubah menjadi bagian dari mereka cwikk?"

"Cwwikk tidak mau! Aku ingin terus hidup dan makan banyak-banyak." Seekor Orc menjawab diikuti sahutan dari Orc-orc lainnya.

"Kita tidak akan mati. Kita akan terus hidup dan menguasai tanah ini!"

"Ya betul, kita akan menang dan hidup dengan bebas sesuai keinginan kita."

"Bunuh mereka."

"Musnahkan mereka."

"Bantai mereka semua."

"Kita adalah yang terkuat dan tak terkalahkan."

YEAHH UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO CCCWWWIIIIKKK

Para undead semakin mendekat. Pasukan aliansi Dark Elf-Orc sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka. Dari kejauhan langit tampak menggelap seolah-olah kedatangan Immortal Legion akan membawa badai menuju ke Lands of Despair.

Perang akhirnya pecah, para undead dipaksa untuk bertarung di medan yang merugikan bagi mereka. Perang yang pecah di Lembah Yunopu, bagian dari Lands of Despair ini. Merupakan halaman rumah bagi ras Orc dan Dark Elf. Sehingga mereka adalah yang paling diuntungkan jika bertarung di sini. Para Dark Elf bertarung dari tempat yang tinggi dengan panah-panah mereka. Sedangkan para Ors dipimpin langsung oleh Weed untuk bertarung di garis depan melawan para undead.

Ghoul menyebarkan racun kemana-mana. Zombie dengan gerakan mereka yang lambat dan sempoyongan menyerang sambil tertatih-tatih. Skeleton soldier menyerang dengan mengayunkan tulang-tulang mereka. Suasana perang tampak begitu ricuh dan ramai.

Namun satu hal yang hampir pasti dalam perang tersebut, yaitu semua yang berhadapan langsung melawan Weed akan dibantai dan kehilangan seluruh itemnya. Dia bahkan tak melewatkan satu copper-pun tergeletak di tanah. Dia bahkan tanpa rasa takut, akan mengambil satu copper tergeletak di tanah. Padahal dia sedang dalam pertarungan.

Weed mengorganisir para Orc untuk melawan para Ghoul yang menyebarkan racun kemana-mana. Dia membawa jumlah yang terlalu banyak bahkan hanya untuk membasmi satu Ghoul.

Dia berniat meminimalisir kemampuan spesial dari Ghoul, yaitu memakan makan mayat dan memulihkan diri sendiri dengan itu. Sehingga selama ada mayat maka Ghoul akan semakin kuat.

Namun dengan jumlah pasukan yang dibawa oleh Weed, yang bahkan seola-olah kita tidak akan tahu kapan habisnya. Dia menggunakan keuntungan dalam jumlah sehingga efek racun dari Ghoul menjadi sesuatu yang kecil yang bahkan bisa ddiabaikan dengan mudah.

Weed dengan tenang berburu dan membantai para undead yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia bisa tenang seperti itu karena dia telah diberi blessing oleh para priest. Juga didukung oleh prajurit dari Rossenheim yang gagah berani.

Weed bahkan berburu sambil memgobati para Orc yang terluka dengan skill bandage-nya yang luar biasa. Dia bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka, dari yang ringan sampai yang cukup parah.

Di jeda-jeda pertempuran Weed juga masih sempat menyiapkan makanan untuk para pasukan. Juga tetap mengkomando pasukan. Dia menggunakan sebuah skill yang seolah-olah membuatnya memiliki tangan ketiga yang membantunya dalam bekerja.

Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, pertempuran pertama berakhir. Para orc sibuk merayakan kemenangan mereka saat itu dengan makan dan mabuk. Padahal Weed memrintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke bentng dan bersiap untuk gelombang serangan berikutnya. Hal ini membuat Weed marah.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE POS KALIAN MASING-MASING!" weed berteriak.

"Ooohh suara yang memiliki otoritas yang tinggi, cwikk."

"Kita harus mematuhinya!"

"Ayo kembali ke pos kita."

Namun sebelum mereka berhasil kembali ke pos mereka masing –masing dan membentuk ulang barisan. Gelombang kedua dari serangan Immortal Legion telah datang melalui celah-celah pegunungan.

Mereka adalah para zombie dan undead hewan liar. Mereka muncul dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak yang sebelumnya. Mereka memberikan serangan kejutan yang sanggup membuat pasukan Weed terpukul mundur.

Ditambah lagi pasukan khusus penyerang berat. Mereka datang dengan bersenjatakan alat-alat berat yang biasa digunakan untuk meruntuhkan benteng.

Kedatangan mereka menjadi sebuah pukulan telak bagi pasukan Weed.

Hal ini menjadikan pertempuran pertama mereka, hanyalah seperti permainan anak-anak belaka. Meskipun begitu, mereka yang berada di belakang tengah berusaha memupuk pertahanan mereka. Sedangkan yang berada di depan berteriak-teriak dalam keputus asaan.

"Tidak, aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi."

"Biarkan aku mati."

"bunuh saja aku."

Para Dark Elf dan Orc merasakan takut yang amat sangat. Mereka bahkan merasa lebih baik mati. Daripada harus ikut berperang melawan Immortal Legion.

Dengan segera Weed memerintahkan para priest menyanyikan sebuah himne dari Order of Freya.

"Oh! Sang Dewi Freya yang sangat cantik! Tanganmu yang lembut membelai rambutku, memberikan keagungan yang tiada batas. Instrument yang aku mainkan adalah karena aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama. Mencintaimu selamanya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, dan didedikasikan padamu."

Berkat nyanyian dari para priest. Kekacauan dalam formasi kini telah teratasi. Rasa takut dan frustrasi yang menyerang dalam otak dan pikiran pasukan Weed sekarang telah hilang. Saat ini, mereka tengah berusaha bangkit kembali dan mengatur formasi.

"Para Orc konsentrasilah pada pertempuran di depan! Para Dark Elf gunakan sihir kalian untuk melawan undead yang menembus diniding."

Dengan semangat para Dark Elf segera melaksanakan perintah Weed.

"Fire Bullet!"

"Burning Arrow!"

"Flare!"

"Elemental Shock!"

Sedangkan para Orc terus mengayunkan senjata mereka ubtuk menebas dan memukul mereka agar menjauh dari benteng. Tak lupa mereka juga melontarkan kalimat – kalimat hinaan pada para undead.

"Rasakan itu! Undead sialan! Cwikk!"

"Hahaha cwikk kalian tak bisa melawan para Orc terhormat."

"Cwikk Sadari posisimu! Cwikk Dasar makhluk rendahan!"

"Kalian bukanlah apa – apa melawan kami! Cwikk !"

Tiba - tiba beberapa pasukan Orc ada yang terlihat seperti tercekik dan akibatnya, mereka mengauk dalam benteng. Tak salah lagi itu adalah ulah dari para Ghost yang merasuki para Orc.

Dengan terjadinya hal itu pertempuran sekali lagi jatuh ke dalam kekacauan. Darah umpah dimana – mana.

"Para Orc yang masih waras, angkat senjata dan bunuh mereka semua!"

"Kalian para Orc tuli, lambat, bodoh! Cwikk chwikkk cwikk ! Bergeraklah dengan cepat! Kalian mau melihat teman kalian mati begitu saja! Cwikk cwikk! Kalian para Dark Elf! Kenapa mata kalian tertutup ? Kalian tidur ?Cwikk! Kalau kalian tidur pulang saja sana ke pangkuan ibumu! Dasar tidak berguna !"

Dengan omelan yang terus keluar tiada henti, sedikit demi sedikit Weed mulai menarik mundur pasukannya ke dalam benteng. Hal itu membuat bagian depan benteng kosong. Sehingga para Undead masuk begitu saja melalui pintu tersebut.

Namun ternyata itu hanyalah jebakan! Para Undead yang masuk segera dikepung dari tiga sisi. Sebuah strategi yang sangat efisien untuk mengahabisi musuh.

Pasukan Weed terus mundur ke belakang menuju ke sebuah ladang tanaman yang berdaun kuning. Weed tanpa ragu memerintahkan mereka untuk terus mundur, selagi dia dengan cekatan membabat seluruh tanaman kuning yang ada di ladang itu. Bahkan dalam situasi terdesak dia masih sempat untuk menuai keuntungan dengan mencuri tanaman di ladang itu!

Gelombang kedua dari pertempura sudah selesai. Weed sedng mengobati pasukan yang terluka. Dia juga menyaipkan makanan untuk mereka yang lapar.

Banyak para Orc yang memilih untuk makan dan beristirahat untuk memulihkan HP (Health Point) mereka. Sedangkan para Dark Elf tengah bermeditasi untuk memulihkan MP (Mana Point) mereka.

Weed keluar menuju puncak dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. Dia berteriak dengan keras.

"Hey kalian para undead! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan? Ayo maju sini! Berikan serangan terbaik yang kalian miliki! Majulah! Akan kuajarkan kepada kalian kekuatan sejati dari makhluk yang benar – benar hidup! Cwikk cwikk!"

Teriakannya sangat keras. Bergema ke seluruh penjuru lembah. Bulu - bulu burung menyenar di udara ketika para burung terbang karena mendengar teriakan Weed.

Weed menghentak - hentakkan senjatanya ke tanah. Mendengar itu pasukannya bersorak sorai dan ikut menhentak – hentakkan senjata mereka ke tanah. Menimbulkan getaran yang kuat pada tanah. Seolah – olah tanah sedang dilanda gempa bumi lokal.

Seolah menjawab tantangan dari Weed. Gelombang serangan berikutnya datang. Kali ini jauh lebih besar dari yang pertama ataupun yang kedua.

Dari celah pegunungan lagi – lagi munvul pasukan undead.

Kali ini yang muncul adalah monster – monster dari pegunungan Yuroki.

Kerangka tulang yang besar dari ksatria undead.

Makhluk raksasa muncul dengan langkahnya yang begitu besar dan menggetarkan.

Itu merupakan gelombang serangan dari 10.000 undead kuno dan 5.000 undead raksasa.

Namun yang muncul tak hanya segitu saja. Para Serpa Witch. Penyihir hitam yang menunggangi badak raksasa juga muncul.

Jumlah penyihir hitam itu mencapai lebih dari 3000!

Apalagi mereka adalah penyihir hitam bawahan langsung Lich Shire. Mereka pastinya memiliki kemampuan kutukan yang sangat kuat.

Badak – badak raksasa yang mereka tunggangi juga mengerikan. Mereka hanya berlari ke depan dan menerjang pohon – pohon raksasa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Terlalu banyak undead yang muncul untuk dihitung. Mereka adalah pasukan elit sebenarnya dari Lich Shire.

Langkah dari pasukan undead begitu kuat dan menggetarkan.

Hal itu lagi – lagi membuat mental pasukan Weed turun. Namun Weed dengan segera meningkatkan moral pasukannya. Dan memerintahkan mereka memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang mereka.

Para pasukan Orc dalam jumlah ratusan dibutuhkan hanya untuk mengalahkan satu monster raksasa itu. Pertempuran menjadi lebih sengit.

Immortal Legion yang mengerikan.

Para makhluk besar itu sacara individual adalah monster yang sangat kuat. Lebih mengerikannya lagi mereka dalam keadaan berkelompok. Sehingga semakinsulit untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Dari sekian banyak undead yang muncul, jumlah Zombie dan Ghost adalah yang paling sedikit. Namun secara individual mereka juga merupakan monster yang cukup kuat.

Hal ini merupakan tekanan yang besar bagi pasukan Weed. Banyak dari mereka yang tak terpengaruh oleh perintah Weed dan mulai membuang senjatanya dan lari dari medan perang. Namun entah kenapa tidak ada rasa takut yang muncul di wajah Weed. Dia malah memunculkan ekspresi bahagia.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Musuh yang kuat ?

ExP (Experience Point) yang banyak?

Ataukah item – item langka dari para undead ?

Tentukanlah sendiri!

"Para Dark Elf! Bunuh mereka dengan panah!"

Weed memberikan komando pada para Dark Elf. Yang dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

50.000 anak panah perak yang ditembakkan terbang menutupi matahari. Panah – panah itu menghujam tanpa ampun ke para pasukan undead yang menerjang.

Para undead kuno seperti namanya mereka juga bersenjatakan senjata – senjata kuno. Dengan perisai mereka yang sudah berkarat dan dimakan usia tentu saja itu tak akan bisa menghentikan laju dari anak panah yang diarahkan pada mereka.

"Pasukan udara serang mereka!"

Dari sisi gunung yang lain, muncullah para Wyvern yang merupakan bawahan Weed. Salah satu dari mereka turun dan dijadikan tunggangan oleh Weed.

Sebagian dari para Wyvern ada juga yang dipersenjatai dengan air suci. Selagi mereka terbang di udara mereka juga menyiramkan air suci kepada para undead yang ada di bawahnya.

Para undead berteriak kesakitan karena terkena siraman air suci. Air suci memiliki efek yang fatal bagi mereka, para undead yang mrupakan makhluk kegelapan.

Air suci terus disiramkan. Anak panah perak terus ditembakkan. Medan perang dipenuhi oleh teriakan – teriakan undead yang kesakitan karena efekserangan tersebut.

Badak – badak raksasa menerjang ke tembok pertahanan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Dalam terjangannya mereka menyeruduk, menginjak, bahkan menanduk apapun yang menghalangi jalan itu membuat Orc – orc yang menjaga tembok menjadi pucat pasi.

Melihat itu Weed dengan segera menginstruksikan pada para Dark Elf untuk menggunakan sihir mereka pada badak – badak itu. Sehingga badak – badak itu akhirnya bisa dihentikan.

Weed juga memanggil bala bantuan yaitu Vampire Lord Tori dan Death Knight Van Hawk. Mereka ditugaskan untuk membantu pasukan untuk mengalahkan para Serpa Witch yang menunggangi Badak raksasa.

Dengan segera Vampire Tori menyerang para undead dengan berbagai black magic miliknya.

"Stone Curse." Para undead yang memandang matanya segera berubah menjadi batu.

Angin berputar mengelilingi Vampire Tori, menandakan bahwa dia akan menggunakan skill terkuat miliknya.

"Tornado Blade!" Angin tornado menerbangkan para undead yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Sebuah skeleton berjubah muncul dari celah pegunungan. Di mahkotanya tertabur berlian – berlian yang begitu indah.

Dia adalah si monster bos, pemimpin dari Immortal Legion yang luar biasa. Lich Shire, si undead necromancer yang juga murid langsung dari undead necromancer terkuat Barkhan Demorph.

"Aku akan mwarnai tanah ini dengan kegelapan. Immortal Legion, maju. Bunuh mereka. Jadikan mereka rekan – rekan kita." Kedatangan Lich Shire ke medan perang diiringi dengan komandonya kepada para undead.

Undead Lich Shire muncul dengan berbagai equipment – equipment mahal dan langka. Melihat itu pandangan Weed berubah menjadi beringas. Seolah – olah dia menemukan mangsa yang besar.

"Mangsa terakhir kita telah tiba ! Para Orc dorong dindingnya! Dan hancurkan mereka!" komando dari Weed adalah untuk mendorong dinding yang menjadi pemisah antara mereka dengan para Undead.

Segera dinding yang tampak dibangun dengan asal – asalan rubuh seketika. Dan bongkahan batu – batu segera menggelinding ke lembah.

Longsoran batu – batu besar menghantam para undead. Ada juga yang berusaha menghindarinya, dengan melompat namun ada juga yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya ikut menggelinding ke lembah bersama batu – batu itu.

"Corpse explosion." Untuk mencegah Lich Shire membangkitkan para mayat. Pasukan Weed menggunakan sihir untuk meledakkan mayat – mayat itu.

"Sadarilah posisimu. Dasar makhluk rendahan! Gravity!"

Lich Shire menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi gravitasi. Membuat pasukan udara milik Weed terjatuh.

Namun itu hanya sementara, Vampire Lord Tori segera mengganggu Lich Shire dan menyebabkan sihir itu gagal dipertahankan.

Gangguan itu menyebabkan Lich Shire marah. Karena dia tak hanya diganggu oleh Tori, tapi ia juga diganggu dengan serangan dari sihir suci para Priest dan siraman air suci dari para Wyvern.

"Daemon Spear!"

Dari tangannya Lich Shire mengeluarkan aura kegelapan berwarna hitam. Aura itu kemudian membentuk sebuah tombak hitam yang memancarkan aura yang mengerikan.

Dengan kekuatan penuh tombak itu dilemparkan pada para priest yang mengganggunya.

SRRATT JLEBBB

Para priest tertusuk oleh Daemon Spear. Melihat itu Weed tak tinggal diam. Dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menolong para priest yang tertusuk. Juga memerintahkan para Wwyvern untuk memusatkan penyiraman air suci pada Lich Shire.

Akhirnya dengan luka – luka yang terus menumpuk akibat serangan berelemen suci yang diarahkan padanya. Lich Shire mulai mencapai batasnya. MP-nya turun ke level terendah.

Namun dia tak akan mati dengan begitu mudah. Dia terus memberikan perlawanan.

"Vampire Lord Tori! Bukankah kau adalah undead yang telah bersumpah setia pada Lord Barkhan! Kenapa kau berkhianat kepada tuan kita ?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah punya majikan baru sekarang!"

"Tak apa, kembalilah kepada kami dan ayo kita menguasai dunia bersama – sama."

" Apakah mungkin aku akan diterima kembali ? padahal aku telah berkhianat. Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan memihak padamu Lich Shire."

Dengan membelotnya Vampire Lord Tori. Lich Shire menjadi tak memiliki keraguan lagi dalam menyerang. Vampire Lord Tori adalah monster kelas bos berlevel diatas 400. Apalagi dia datang kesini dengan men-summon pasukan vampire-nya.

Vampire adalah monster dengan kemampuan spesial ysitu menghisap darah lawan untuk memulihkan HP dan MP. Oleh karena itu dimedan perang seperti ini. Dimana banyak Orc dan Dark Elf yang bertempur. Mereka bisa menjadi masalah yang amat serius.

Weed dengan skill lari cepatnya, berlari langsung menuju ke arah Lich Shire. Dia berniat mengakhiri petempuran ini dengan membunuhnya.

"Sword Kaiser!"

Namun serangan itu belumlah cukup kuat untuk menghabisinya. Lich Shire menggunakan mana terakhirnya untuk menyerang Weed.

"Frost!"

Kristal – kristal es mulai terbentuk. Tak diragukan lagi, serangan itu diarahkan kepada Weed.

"Para Dark Elf! Serang dia! Abaikan saja aku!"

Para Dark Elf dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah Weed.

Serangan sihir dan anak panah muncul dari berbagai penjuru. Tujuannya adalah Weed dan Lich Shire.

Weed dan Shire terkena hujan serangan. Sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan itu, Weed terus menahan Lich Shire agar tidak kabur.

Tentu saja, setelah keduanya terkena hujan serangan itu, tak lama kemudian mereka mati.

VIDEO, END!

"apa – apaan ini. Betul – betul luar biasa. Benar- benar terasa seperti perang sungguhan ! Royal Road, aku harus segera memainkannya! Aku ingin! AKU INGIIIIIN SEKALI!"

Dia dengan terburu – buru memesan kapsul Royal Road. Tak peduli berapapun biayanya dia akan membayarnya. Uang bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

ESOKNYA

Hari yang ditunggu – tunggu telah tiba. Staf dari perusahaan game Royal Road, Unicorn Corporation telah selesai memasngkan kapsul gamenya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah bersedia berlangganan dengan menggunakan layanan kami tuan."

"Sudah tak perlu basa – basi lagi. Aku sudah menanda tanganinya, cepat pergilah! Aku harus segera bermain game ini! Kalian hanya pengganggu, cepat pergi sana!"

Tanpa belas kasih dia mengusir para staf tersebut dengan kasar. Tak peduli akan perasaan orang lain ataupunpndangan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Tap – tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, cepat pergi sana, kalian hanya mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

"Tapi kami belum menjelaskan detainya pada anda."

"Apa itu ?" Dia bertanya dengan rasa bingung.

"Kami belum menemukan stop kontak untuk listriknya. Bisa anda beritahu pada kami?"

"Eh – eh stop kontak ? stop kontak ? GAWAT AKU BELUM BAYAR LISTRIK! Tunggu sebentar aku harus membayar listrik dulu!"

Dengan buru – buru dia pergi ke konter pembayaran listrik terdekat dan kembali lagi dalam waktu lima menit, dengan berlumuran darah pada wajahnya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa tuan. Sepertinya anda terluka parah!"

"Tak apa. Yang lebih penting. Aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang. Dan akibatnya, ketika aku berlari aku menabrak lapak pedagang tomat di pasar."

"Oh begitu. Lain kali anda harus lebih hati – hati tuan."

"Ya ya. Bisakah kalian pergi dulu ? Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri nanti!"

'Orang ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku jadi tak tahan harus memukulnya' Batin si staf perusahaan.

"Sebelum itu bisakah anda memberitahu kami dimana stop kontaknya?"

"Eh – eh stop kontak ? STOP KONTAK ? GAWAT AKU BELUM BAYAR LISTRIK! Tunggu sebentar aku harus membayar listrik dulu!"

Dengan buru – buru dia pergi ke konter pembayaran listrik terdekat dan kembali lagi dalam waktu lima menit, dengan berlumuran darah pada wajahnya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa tuan. Sepertinya anda terluka parah!"

"Tak apa. Yang lebih penting. Aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang. Dan akibatnya, ketika aku berlari aku menabrak lapak pedagang tomat di pasar."

"Oh begitu. Lain kali anda harus lebih hati – hati tuan."

"Ya ya. Bisakah kalian pergi dulu ? Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri nanti!"

'Rasanya seperti deja vu. Apa benar peristiwa yang barusan ku alami ini adalah deja vu?' Batin si staf perusahaan.

"Sebelum kami pergi, bisakah anda memberitahu kami dimana stop kontaknya? Kami perlu memastikan stop kontanya aman. Untuk menjamin keselamatan dan kenyamanan anda ketika masuk ke dalam dunia game."

"Oh begitu ya. Eh – eh stop kontak ? STOP KONTAK ? GAWAT AKU BELUM BAYAR LISTRIK! Tunggu sebentar aku harus membayar listrik dulu!"

Dengan buru – buru dia pergi ke konter pembayaran listrik terdekat dan kembali lagi dalam waktu lima menit, dengan berlumuran darah pada wajahnya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa tuan. Sepertinya anda terluka parah!"

"Tak apa. Yang lebih penting. Aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang. Dan akibatnya, ketika aku berlari aku menabrak lapak pedagang tomat di pasar."

"Oh begitu. Lain kali anda harus lebih hati – hati tuan."

"Ya ya. Bisakah kalian pergi dulu ? Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri nanti!"

'Sepertinya kejadian barusan terulang lagi. Tapi untungnya ketika dia pergi aku sudah menemukan stop kontaknya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa pergi dari sini. Selamat tinggal orang gila.'

"Ya baik saya akan segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah berlangganan layanan kami. Selamat menikmati game-nya tuan."

Dengan bahagia staff itu pergi dari rumah pelanggan barunya.

"Nah...waktunya main game !"

 **Log in ke Royal Road?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

Ketika pesan tersebut muncul, dia berteriak tanpa ragu-ragu.

"YA!"

 **Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

Ketika dia terhubung dengan Royal Road, suara pertama yang mencapai telinganya adalah sebuah suara feminim.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara pada dia, tetapi disana tidak ada siapapun juga, hanya ada ruang kosong.

"Ya!"

 **Pilih nama avatar and...**

"Naruto."

Naruto adalah nama aslinya. Sebuah nama yang terdengar unik bagi orang – orang Jepang masa kini. Dan itu sesuai dengan sifatnya yang nyentrik.

 **Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netr...**

"Laki-laki!"

 **Royal Road memilki empat puluh sembilan ras. Anda harus memilih ras anda dari dua puluh sembilan ras utama...**

"Manusia!"

 **Anda bisa mengubah penampilan an...**

"Sebagaimana aku sekarang ini."

 **Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain Royal Road...**

"Lewati!"

 **Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda ingin memulai**

"Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim!"

 **Selamat datang di Royal...**

"Lewati!"

Tak mau membuang waktu Naruto langsung log in ke dalam game favoritnya saat ini, yaitu Royal Road.

.

.

* * *

ini cuma alasan awal Naruto main Royal Road. tentu saja kedepannya bakal beda dari Novel aslinya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca karyaku ini.


	2. The Taboo Alquimista Ch 2

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, alur terlalu cepat dan membingungkan, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2 : Profesi Taboo Alchemist

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist

 **Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda ingin memulai**

"Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim!"

 **Selamat datang di Royal...**

"Lewati!"

Tak mau membuang waktu Naruto langsung log in ke dalam game favoritnya saat ini, yaitu Royal Road.

...

"Wah, indah sekali ya tempat ini."

Naruto saat ini berada di Benteng Serabourg kerajaan Rossenheim. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat memulai yang cukup terkenal. Karena God of War Weed, diyakini oleh sebagian besar player memulai di kota ini.

Di kota ini juga terdapat objek seni level Magnum Opus peninggalan Weed yaitu, Piramida Raksasa dan Patung Sphinx. Piramida Raksasa itu digunakan sebagai makam raja dari generasi sebelumnya dari kerajaan Rossenheim yaitu, Raja Theodarren.

Melihat dari seberapa besar piramid ini dibuat. Maka pastilah dalam pembangunannya membutuhkan tenaga ribuan orang. Bahkan tidak mengejutkan kalau banyak orang-orang berpenampilan seperti pekerja rodi ketika masa pembangunannya.

Sedangkan patung Sphinx di sebelah piramid menampilkan penampilan dari seekor singa dengan kepala manusia yang perkasa. Kepala manusia itu tak lain tak bukan adalah raja Theodarren itu sendiri.

"Jadi tempat mana yang harus kukunjungi pertama kali ya ?"

Naruto saat ini tengah kebingungan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia log in ke Royal Road. Dan lagi dia masih terlalu awam karena minimnya informasi yang ia miliki tentang Benteng Serabourg ini.

Dia hanya berkeliling di alun-alun kota seperti orang hilang.

Penampilannya yang lusuh khas seorang pemula mulai menarik simpati orang-orang disekitar sana.

"Hei nak, sepertinya kau pemula yang baru bermain Royal Road ya ?"

Orang yang pertama kali mengajak Naruto bicara adalah pria tua berbadan besar berjenggot hitam.

"Ya benar. Aku baru saja mulai bermain Royal Road."

"Perkenalkan namaku Blackbeard."

Pria tua bernama Blackbeard ini mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Naruto."

Naruto dengan bingung menjabat tangannya.

Yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah tangan besar berotot yang tampaknya telah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau butuh bantuan ?"

"Ya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini pak."

"Hahaha tak perlu bingung Blackbeard-sama ini akan membantumu, nak. Hmm kau adalah player pemula kan ? Ayo ikut denganku ! Kebetulan aku sedang mencari kru disini."

Dia dengan percaya diri mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung menjdi krunya.

Bingung dengan perkataan pak tua ini, Naruto bertanya.

"Kru ? Apa maksudmu Ossan ?"

"Oy oy jangan panggil aku Ossan. Panggil aku Blackbeard-sama. Karena mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anak buahku, sang calon raja bajak laut. Hahahaha."

'Bajak laut ? Bukankah ini di pusat benua ? Kenapa ada bajak laut di sini ?"

"Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mencari kru di pusat benua Ossan ?"

"Hey jangan panggil aku Ossan. Yah ceritanya panjang. Singkatnya, kapalku karam dan aku kehilangan semua kru-ku."

"Itu tak menjelaskan kenapa kau sampai jauh-jauh datang ke pusat benua hanya untuk mencari kru, Kuso Ossan."

"Kau bocah tengik. Perlu diajari sopan santun ya?"

Blackbeard tampaknya marah akibat ulah Naruto. Kemudian ...

"Ampuni aku Blackbeard-sama. Aku sungguh menyesal telah berakata seperti itu padamu."

Naruto kini bertekuk lutut dan menyembah-nyembah kepada Blackbeard.

Pertarungan yang berat sebelah baru saja terjadi antara si pemula, Naruto. Yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari NPC warga kota biasa. Melawan Blackbeard, yang sudah malang melintang didunia ke-bajak lautan.

Tentu saja, yang terjadi Naruto dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Blackbeard, yang untungnya masih mau menahan diri untuk memukuli Naruto seharian penuh.

Untungnya, ini masih di dalam kota. Sehingga sebanyak apapun Naruto dipukul. Tidak akan menyebabkan kematian padanya. Karena kota adalah area aman, dimana seseorang tak dapat dibunuh begitu saja. Karena seseorang baru bisa mati di dalam kota jika ada orang lain yang menantangnya untuk duel secara resmi di dalam kota.

Tetapi tentu saja kematian dalam game tidak memiliki dampak apapun pada kehidupan nyata. Sehingga kau tak perlu takut keselamatanmu akan terancam.

Mati dalm game berarti kau mendapat penalti. Yaitu tak bisa log in dalam waktu 24 jam.

"Hahaha. Seharusnya dari tadi kau memanggilku seperti itu. Naruto."

"Aye aye Blackbeard-sama."

"Kau masih pemula kan ? Kalau begitu akan kuajari kau beberapa keahlianku."

Blackbeard menyeret Naruto untuk mengikutinya berlatih.

Tujuan mereka adalah kawasan taman kota. Di pinggiran kota benteng Serabourg.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Naruto. Di sini kau akan berlatih untuk bertarung menggunakan pedang. Kau harus bersyukur karena Blackbeard-sama ini mau melatihmu secara langsung. Hahaha."

"Aye aye kapten !"

"Bersiaplah Naruto, aku tidak akan melatihmu dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja lho."

Mendengar itu Naruto jadi merinding.

Itu terasa seperti malaikat kematian sedang menodongkan sabitnya ke lehermu.

...

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Tak terasa kini Naruto sudah berlatih di bawah bimbingan Blackbeard selama 4 minggu. Itu artinya Naruto sudah bisa keluar benteng untuk melakikan quest sekarang.

Sebelumnya Naruto telah dilatih dengan ketat seperti di neraka oleh Blackbeard. Dia diajarkan berbagai skill-skill yang diperlukan oleh bajak laut. Seperti berpedang, membaca peta, memperkirakan cuaca, berenang, memasak dan juga memancing.

Dengan itu berbagai statistik yang dimiliki Naruto telah meningkat. Seperti strength, agility, intelegent, stamina, HP, MP semuanya meningkat dengan cukup pesat. Namun itu berbanding dengan levelnya. Karena dia hanya terus berlatih dan tidak mengerjakan quest. Dia jadi tak memiliki cukup ExP untuk meningkatkan levelnya.

Dengan terlewatinya minggu ke 4 bagi pemula. Sekarang mereka bisa keluar benteng untuk berburu dan mendapatkan item serta ExP.

Tetapi beda bagi Naruto, dia akan mengalami siksaan yang lebih kejam dengan diijinkannya dia untuk keluar dari benteng.

Itu berarti Blackbeard akan membawanya ke lautan dan memulai pelayaran mereka kali ini.

"Ayo Naruto. Masa pelatihanmu di benteng Serabourg telah berakhir. Kita akan melakukan pelatihan selanjutnya dengan mengarungi sungai untuk menuju ke laut."

Mendengar perkataan Blackbeard, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati.

'Haaahh, Sampai kapan penderitaanku ini akan berlanjut.'

Rute yang akan Naruto lewati adalah sungai Arud. Itu adalah sungai yang cukup panjang dan lebar. Konon katanya sungai itu juga memiliki spesies ikan monster yang berlevel cukup tinggi.

Dari sungai Arud kemudian mereka akan melewati desa Baran. Dari desa Baran selanjutnya akan mendaki gunung Uken. Setelah mendaki gunung Uken mereka harus mencari hulu dari sungai Uken menuju ke laut.

Itu adalah rute perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Mereka sengaja agak memutar untuk menuju ke laut.

"Jadi ayo kita bersiap-siap Naruto. Kuberi kau waktu kau untuk bersiap-siap selama 1 minggu. Ini peta menuju tempat pertemuan kita. Kita akan bertemu di percabangan sungai Arud."

"Anoo, kenapa kita tak berangkat ke sungai Arud bersama-sama?"

"Itu rahasia."

"Mungkinkah kau ingin agar aku sekalian barlatih dalam parjalananku kesana ?"

"Ya, mungkin begitu."

'Apa maksudmu menjawab dengan ambigu begitu?' Batin Naruto.

'Kalau begitu aku harus mencaritahu tentang rute perjalanan ini.'

"Lalu kapan kita akan bertemu di cabang sungai Arud ?"

"Hmm, dengan persiapan selama 1 minggu. Berarti kita akan bertemu dalam waktu 2 bulan lagi dari sekarang di cabang sungai Arud."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bolehkah aku minta uang dan roti gandum untuk bekalku ke sana ?"

"Hmm ? Uang ? Nih ?"

Blackbeard memberikan sekantong uang pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Tapi mana rotinya ?"

"Kau kan sudah kuajari berpedang dan memancing, jadi cari sendiri makananmu !"

"Haaahhh, bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu kapten !"

"Ini adalah ujian bertahan hidup untukmu Naruto. Untuk menjadi seorang kru calon raja bajak laut kau haruslah kuat."

"Tapi setidaknya beri aku uang yang cukup untuk membeli beberapa item yyang cukup bagus. Bukannya malah memberiku uang copper-copper tak berguna ini. Ini bahkan takkan bertahan selama seminggu bila digunakan untuk membeli roti gandum."

Uang copper, mata uang terendah di benua Versailes. Semua negara di benua versailes menggunakan mata uang yang sama. Yaitu, copper, silver, dan gold. 1 gold sama dengan 100 silver. Dan 1 silver sama dengan 100 copper. Itu artinya 1 gold sama dengan 10000 copper.

Roti gandum merupakan makanan standar kelas rendah yang biasa dimakan oleh para player miskin. Harga 1 roti gandum yaitu 1 copper.

"Heh, kau kira aku mau memberikan uangku padamu dengan begitu mudahnya ? Uang adalah harta paling berharga bagi bajak laut. Kalau kau ingin uang maka kau harus bekerja dulu."

"T-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati melatihmu. Bahkan aku bersedia merekrut pemula sepertimu dan memberikan uang saku padamu. Dan kau tak mau membalas kebaikanku ini ?"

'Ini orang sebenarnya ikhlas melatihku atau tidak sih ? Dari tadi dia mengungkit-ungkit perbuatannya padaku di masa lalu.'

"Baik kapten. Maafkan aku yang tak tahu diri ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ada permintaan padamu. Aku ingin kau tiba dalam waktu dua bulan di cabang sungai Arud."

Sebuah quest muncul dari Blackbeard.

 **Come to the fork of Arud River**

Sebuah quest dari bajak laut Blackbeard. Dia memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya di cabang sungai Arud dalam waktu 2 bulan. Dia menginginkanmu untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan mengikuti rute yang telah ditandainya dalam peta itu. Di setiap tempat yang ditandai terdapat checkpoint. Di checkpoint itu terdapat iteem-item yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Blackbeard. Kau harus menemuinya sambil membawa item-item itu padanya.

Tingkat kesulitan : C

Hadiah : Tak diketahui

Persyaratan : Kamu harus cukup dekat dengan Blackbeard untuk bisa mendapatkan quest ini.

Batas waktu 2 bulan.

'Ehh aku baru tahu kalau dia seorang NPC. Hanya NPC yang bisa memberikan quest pada seorang player kan ? Dan lagi, ini quest pertamaku. Langsung level C pula.'

"Bagaimana, apakau kau mau menerimanya ?"

"Aye aye kapten. Aku pasti akan datang menemuimu 2 bulan lagi di cabang sungai Arud."

"Hahaha memang begitu seharusnya. Ya sudah aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan sampai gagal ya !"

Blackbeard pergi begitu saja. Dia meninggalkan Naruto dengan hanya menampakkan badan besarnya saja.

Pakaiannya yang sudah berlubang berkibar karena tertiup angin. Tak lupa dia menggendong tas besar di punggungnya.

Sepertinya tas itu berisi harta dan benda-benda berharga lainnya.

Di tempat dimana seharusnya terdapat tangan kirinya. Malah tergantikan dengan kait berwarna keperakan yang berkilau jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa bajak laut kurang ajar satu ini meninggalkan kesan keren ketika pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus kemana dulu ya ?"

Naruto sebenarnya bisa saja mengabaikan quest dari Blackbeard dan pergi begitu saja. Namun Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Karena dia pernah melihatnya. Sebuah peta. Yang Naruto yakini adalah peta harta karun.

Hal ini membuat Naruto meneteskan air liur. Dia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau dia menemukan tumpukan harta karun di suatu pulau tersembunyi yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Dan juga sensasi berpetualang di laut, bukanlah hal yang bisa diabaikan dengan mudah.

Dia membayangkan sensasi bagaimana menjadi seorang kapten yang berhasil mengelilingi dunia, mengumpulkan hartanya sendiri dan menjadi penguasa lautan dengan gelar raja bajak laut.

Itu adalah hal-hal yang begitu diimpi-impikan oleh Naruto. Oleh sebab itu dia akan ada dibawah Blackbeard dulu. Sebelum akhirnya dia akan merebut segalanya dari Blackbeard saat waktu yang tepat telah tiba.

Niat sejati dari seorang perompak, merebut, merampas dan jangan tinggalkan satupun benda berharga.

"Nampaknya aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dulu saja."

Naruto berjalan-jalan ke kota, melewati berbagai tempat. Seperti toko-toko item yang dikelola oleh merchant. Para merchant sedang sibuk menawarkan barang dagangannya. Baik itu berupa item-item murah seperti kulit rusa, kulit kelinci, atau kulit rubah. Juga item-item kelas menengah yang cukup bagus. Seperti perisai, pedang, atau armor besi yang sepertinya cukup mahal untuk ukuran pemula seperti Naruto.

Restoran-restoran juga kelihatannya menyediakan makanan enak. Bahkan Naruto belum pernah sekalipun memasukinya.

Yah, ucapkan terima kasih pada Blackbeard yang selalu melatihnya sepanjang waktu di dalam game. Itu membuat Naruto tak memiliki uang sepeserpun untuk bisa masuk ke dalam restoran dan makan makanan yang layak untuk dimakan.

Tiap hari Naruto hanya makan dari hasil tangkapannya ketika berburu di kawasan hutan di pinggiran kota, dengan Blackbeard. Terkadang jika berburu sendiri Naruto tidak bisa membawa pulang apapun dalam perburuannya. Sehingga seringkali ia diberi hukuman oleh Blackbeard.

Memancingpun sama saja. Tidak tiap hari kau bisa mendapatkan banyak ikan. Bahkan setelah menunggu sampai berjam-jam lamanya menunggu umpanmu dimakan ikan. Belum tentu penantianmu itu akan terbalas dengan mendapatkan satu atau dua ikan yang bila dimasak belum tentu menghasilkan rasa yang memuaskan.

Oleh karena itu, di bawah bimbingan Blackbeard Naruto terus mengembangkan skillnya sebisa mungkin. Dari skill berburu sampai skill memasak. Hal itu dilakukannya agar dia bisa bertarung dengan baik. Dan mendapatkan kemenangan sempurna di tiap pertarungan melawan monster-monster kelas teri. Setidaknya itu cukup berat bagi Naruto yang masih pemula.

"Jadi ini ya, perpustakaan kota."

Yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah sebuah bangunan megah. Dengan arsitektur yang memberikan kesan kuat akan keindahan dan ketelitian.

Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kau temukan dimana saja. Sebuah bangunan yang memberi support bagi para player dengan berbagai informasi yang berguna bagi penyelesaian suatu quest. Sebuah bangunan yang melambangkan kecerdasan para pendahulu yang telah memulai gerakan pencerdasan bangsa.

"Wahh interiornya begitu megah. Rak-rak besar itu juga penuh dengan buku-buku. Pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk melakukan penggalian informasi dari rute menuju ke cabang sungai Arud."

Naruto dengan segera pergi menuju rak buku yang berisi catatan perjalanan yang sebagian besar adalah sumbangan dari para player yang dengan sengaja membuat catatan-catatan tentang petualangannya ke suatu daerah tertentu.

"Yang perlu kucari adalah rute perjalanan yang aman menuju cabang sungai Arud. Mengingat tingkat kesulitan quest ini adalah C. Maka seharusnya perjalanan menuju ke sana pastilah cukup berbahaya. Apalagi peta pemberian Blackbeard terasa sangat mencurigakan."

Peta yang diberikan Blackbeard adalah sebuah peta dengan penampilan yang lusuh. Seakan-akan bisa robek seketika jika kau terlalu keras saat membukanya.

Di dalam peta itu terdapat gambar beberapa wilayah di kerajaan Rossenheim. Dari sungai Arud dan cabangnya sampai gunung Lavias, desa Baran, gunung Uken, dan sungai Uken.

Juga terdapat sebuah rute yang tampaknya membuatmu harus memutar bila melakukan perjalanan untuk menuju cabang sungai Arud.

Itu adalah rute yang telah diberi 5 tanda silang. Yang berarti ada 5 checkpoint yang harus dilewati sebelum pergi menuju ke cabang sungai Arud.

"Jadi memang harus memutar untuk menuju ke sana ya. Kalau begitu aku harus mencaritahu tentang rute ini dan melakukan persiapan dengan biaya minim ini."

Naruto berkeliling-keliling di dalam perputakaan. Mencari catatan perjalanan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sesuai dengan rute yang akan dilewatinya nanti.

Naruto secara acak mengambil sebuah buku yang tampak menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buku yang berjudul "The Journey of Alchemist". Namun...

SRRREGGG

Rak besar bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Dan yang tersembunyi di baliknya adalah sebuah ruang rahasia.

Untungnya perpustakaan sedang sepi kali ini. Dan kemungkinan besar hanya Naruto-lah yang mendengar bunyi bergesernya rak besar itu.

Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran bagi Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba dia masuk ke dalam ruang tersembunyi.

Ruangan ini tampak cukup gelap sehingga orang harus hati-hati ketika melangkah di dalam sini.

Di dalam ruang rahasia ini terdapat banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sebuah lingkaran dengan segilima di dalamnya yang dihiasi dengan huruf-huruf kuno. Di pusat lingkaran tersebut terdapat batu yang disusun membentuk sebuah altar kecil dengan sebuah labu reaksi yang tertutup rapat diatasnya. Altar kecil itu dikelilingi oleh lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang saling terhubung oleh sebuah garis.

Naruto begitu tertarik untuk melihat, seperti apa maksud sebenarnya dari altar tersebut.

SREGG BRUK

Naruto terjatuh, di bagian pusat lingkaran, agak dekat dari altar kecil yang berada di pusat lingkaran.

Karena penerangan yang buruk, serta ketidak hati-hatian Naruto, dia tersandung dan dari luka akibat tersandung itu, entah bagaimana mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Darah Naruto mengalir ke setiap sisi lingkaran. Mengikuti garis-garis yang menyusun lingkaran tersebut. Namun, Naruto ternyata tidak menyadarinya.

Hingga hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, secara tidak sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh sebuah lingkaran kecil yang terdapat di depan altar.

BZZZTTT CCRRAAATT

Percikan-percikan listrik muncul begitu Naruto menyentuh lingkaran kecil itu.

"ARGGHH"

Naruto tersengat oleh percikan-percikan listrik. Hal itu menyebabkan Naruto tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat, akibat dari efek stunt yang menyerangnya.

"Ehh apa yang baru saja terjadi ?"

"Yo, manusia. Kau sudah sadar ya ?"

"EH siapa itu ? Siapa yang bicara ?"

Penasaran, Naruto clingak-clinguk mencari sumber suara tak dikenal itu.

"Aku di sini, di atas altar."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsng mengarahkan atensinya kearah altar. Yang ia lihat disana adalah labu reaksi yang tadinya kosong, terisi oleh gumpalan kabut hitam pekat. Yang anehnya memiliki mulut dan dua tangan.

"HAAH makhluk apa ini ?"

Itulah reaksi yangpertama kali muncul dari Naruto ketika melihat makhluk tak terdefinisi ini.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, makhluk ini mempunyai bentuk yang abstrak seperti bola yyang terbuat dari gumpalan awan dan memiliki tangan dan mulut pula.

"Hey. Jangan memandang rendah diriku. Dasar manusia rendahan ! Berkatalah yang sopan padaku. Aku adalah The Dwarf In The Flask, Sang makhluk abadi, Homunculus !"

"Dwarf ? Bagian mananya dari dirimu yang bisa disebut dwarf ?"

"Itu hanya salah satu sebutan yang diciptakan untukku, sang makhluk terhormat ini bodoh.!"

"Hoo, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa ?"

"Karena kau telah memberikan sebagian darahmu untuk membangkitkanku. Maka kau akan kuijinkan untuk menjadi pelayanku. Silakan panggil aku dengan nama Homunculus-sama."

"Ehh, sejak kapan aku membangkitkanmu ? Perasaan tadi aku hanya terjatuh dan tersengat listrik. Dan begitu aku sadar kau sudah muncul dihadapanku di dalam labu reaksi ini."

"Yah mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Ketika kau terjatuh darahmu mengalir melalui garis-garis yang membentuk lingkaran transmutasi ini. Dan begitu kau menyentuhkan tanganmu pada lingkaran kecil di bawahmu itu. Maka kau telah melakuka transmutasi manusia. Khukhukhu."

"Transmutasi manusia ? Apa itu ?"

"Yah, singkatnya kau telah menciptakan manusia baru dengan menggunkan darahmu sendiri."

'Menciptakan manusia ? Royal Road sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan hal-hal seperti inipun ada.'

"Jadi kau tercipta dari darahku. Tapi aku kok tidak merasa kekurangan darah setelah melakukan pengorbanan untuk menciptakanmu ?"

"Kau hanya belum menyadarinya, manusia. Lihatlah levelmu saat ini. "

Mendengar instruksi dari Homunculus, Naruto segera membuka jendela statusnya.

"Open Stats Window."

Nama : Naruto

Sekutu : Blackbeard, Homunculus

Profesi : Taboo Alchemist

Gelar : tidak ada

Level : -20

Fame : 0

HP : 10

MP : 10

Strength : 35

Agility : 25

Vitality : 11

Wisdom : 13

Intelegent : 15

Charisma : 2

Luck : 1

Defense : 0

Offense : 5

Magic Resistance : tidak ada

"EEEHHH, LEVELKU MINUS 20 ! KOK BISA ? Apalagi aku belum pernah memilih profesi. Tetapi profesiku sekarang adalah Taboo Alchemist !"

Naruto kaget bukan main karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat bahwa ada game yang memiliki player dengan level minus. Dan lagi itu adalah irinya sendiri !

Royal Road bukanlah game biasa yang bisa dengan mudah diremehkan. Dalam pembuatan statistik player, profesi, level minus. Ini benar-benar pertama kali dialami oleh player seperti Naruto. Benar-benar unik !

"Hey Manusia, kau tahu ? Menciptakan manusia membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Sedikit level dan statistik milikmu bukanlah sebuah pengorbanan yang terlalu besar untuk membangkitkan aku, sang makhluk abadi ini."

"T-tapi... Sejak kapan aku mendapatkan profesi Taboo Alchemist ini. Padahal aku belum memilih profesi apapun karena levelku yang bahkan belum mencukupi untuk membuatku dapat memilih profesi."

"Kau mendapatkan profesi rahasia ini ketika kau telah melakukan transmutasi manusia untuk pertama kalinya, manusia. Dan profesimu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau tolak, sebab kau adalah orang pertama yang memiliki profesi alchemist."

"Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur dan tak bisa ditolak mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi untuk menjadi alchemist, hal-hal seperti apa yang harus kupelajari ?"

"Pertama kau harus mengetahui konsep dasar dari alkimia yaitu konsep "Pertukaran Setara". Untuk melakukan transmutasi kau harus mengorbankan beberapa hal tertentu untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kau inginkan dengan transmutasi."

Untuk melakukan alkimia dibutuhkan pemahaman terhadap suatu unsur alam, zat-zat penyusunnya, berbagai karakteristik unik dari setiap unsur alam. Sehingga kau membutuhkan pengetahuan yang lebih untuk melakukan alkimia.

Alkimia dan transmutasi adalah hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Transmutasi dalah hal dimana seorang alchemist membutuhkan metode atau cara tertentu untuk melakukan penguraian atau penghancuran, pembentukan kembali atau rekonstruksi, dan pemaduan berbagai unsur untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru atau penciptaan.

Hal yang paling dibutuhkan ketika melakukan transmutasi adalah media transmutasi itu sendiri. Transmutasi memerlukan lingkaran yang berfungsi sebagai media dasar untuk melakukannya.

"Secara garis besar aku dapat memahaminya. Jadi, bagaimana caranya membuat lingkaran transmutasi yang juga bisa digunakan dalam pertarungan ? "

"Hmm kau hanya harus menggambar lingkaran transmutasi di sebuah sarung tangan. Atau mentato tanganmu dengan lingkaran transmutasi."

"Hmm tato ya. Bisa kau berikan contohnya ?"

"Seharusnya disini tertinggal beberapa dokumen penelitian seorang alchemist. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

Naruto mencari contoh gambar lingkaran transmutasi di rak-rak dokumen hasil penelititan. Dan yang ia temukan adalah...

Kamu telah menemukan :

Ishvalan Alchemy Document

Ice Alchemy Document

Fire Alchemy Document

Fullmetal Alchemy Document

Western Alchemy Document

Eastern Alchemy Document

Homunculus Creating

Philosopher's Stone Creating

Yang dia temukan adalah berbagai catatan penelitian dari berbagai alchemist yang sepertinya telah melakukan berbagai penelitian tentang alkimia.

'Sepertinya aku menemukan dokumen-dokumen penelitian yang sangat berharga.'

"Hey, Homunculus lihatlah dokumen-dokumen ini. Yang mana ang harus aku pelajari terlebih dahulu ?"

"Mari kita mulai dar yang termudah dulu. Western Alchemy."

Western Alchemy atau alkimia aliran barat. Alkimia ini berasal dari negara Amestris yang sekarang sudah runtuh. Alkimia yang memfokuskan alkimia pada kekuatan tektonik dari bumi. Alkimia ini dibasiskan pada hal-hal yang berasal dari bumi itu sendiri.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu mentato tanganku dengan gambar lingkaran transmutasi'kan ?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu sih. Tapi memeang singkatnya begitu. Kau harus menggambar tato itu dengan keakuratan yang tinggi juga posisi serta presisi tiap garis yang harus diperhitungkan dengan tepat."

"Hmm itu mudah, asal ada contohnya aku bisa menggambarnya dengan mudah."

"Kau bisa melihatnya di dokumen itu."

Yang ditunjukkan oleh Homunculus adalah sebuah gambar dengan bentuk lingkaran berhiaskan huruf-huruf kuno, di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat segitiga dengan bulatan hitam di tengahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto segera mentato tubuhnya dengan gambar yang persis seperti contoh yang terdapat pada Western Alchemy Document.

Dia membuat tato di bagian punggung tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba sekarang. Eh hampir saja aku lupa. HP dan MP-ku hampir habis. Kurasa aku akan makan dulu. Sebelum mencobanya."

Naruto dengan segera mengmbil sebotol air dan sepotong roti gandum sisa untuk dimakan.

Krauk Krauk Kres Kres Gleg Gleg Gleg

Naruto makan dengan cepat.

Sebuah sesi makan tanpa kenikmatan sama sekali.

"Nah, saatnya mencoba bagaiman cara kerja dari alkimia barat ini."

Pertama adalah menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai. Membuat beberapa percikan listrik muncul dari tangannya. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

Blessshhh

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tidak terlalu besar muncul di hadapannya. Seolah-olah dia baru saja mengendalikan tanah.

"Wow, aku yakin orang-orang akan terkejut ketika melihat ini untukpertama kali."

"Hmm cukup bagus untuk ukuran pemula, manusia. Aku yakin kau memiliki bakat dalam alkimia."

"Hahaha kau tahu, aku sebenarnya memiliki bakat yang besar dalam mempelajari sesuatu!"

Dengan bangga Naruto menyombongkan dirinya. Dia berkacak pinggang, dan tanpa sengaja sikunya menyenggol dinding batu yang baru saja di buatnya...

Brukk Bruuss

Dinding batu yang di buat Naruto langsung runtuh begitu saja, dan berubah menjadi debu.

"Haaaaaahhhhh ?"

Melihat itu Naruto langsung melotot.

"Ternyata kau tak sebagus yang kukira, manusia."

ARRGGHH

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto hanya bisa frustrasi. Sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, sepertinya aku punya ide bagus. Bagimana kalau kau langsung mempraktekkannya dalam pertarungan ? Itu juga bisa meningkatkan levelmu, kan."

Homunculus mengemukakan idenya. Sontak hal itu membuat pikiran Naruto kembali cerah. Seperti mendapat wangsit ketika kau menabur sesajen di pohon besar dan bertapa selama 40 hari nonstop.

"KAU BENAR. Kau memang cerdas Homunculus. Dengan itu aku juga bisa mendapatkan item dan menjualnya ke para merchant. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir tentang kelaparan lagi."

Dengan segera Naruto mengemasi dokumen-dokumen berharga yang ditemukannya. Dia memasukkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke dalam tas magis pemberian Blackbeard.

Tas itu mungkin lebih tepat disebut karung goni, berkat penampilannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar, Homunculus."

Naruto dengan gembira keluar dari ruang rahasia itu. Meninggalkan Homunculus yang masih terjebak dalam labu reaksi di atas altar.

"Oyy Naruto. Kau harus membawaku. Aku tak bisa berjalan sendiri tahu !"

Homunculus berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto. Sebab wujud fisiknya yang menyerupai kabut. Dia tak bisa keluar dari tabung seenaknya. Karena begitu keluar dari labu reaksi dan terkena angin, tubuhnya bisa terurai dan tak bisa kembali ke wujud semula lagi.

Oleh karena itu dia membutuhkan Naruto untuk membawanya keluar dari sini.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Kau tak bisa jalan sendiri ya, Homunculus."

Naruto kembali lagi ke dalam, dan membawa labu reaksi yang berisi Homunculus.

Begitu keluar dari perpustakaan, Naruto dan Homunculus langsung pergi menuju keluar benteng. Mereka ingin berburu untuk menaikkan level dan mendapatkan uang.

Sehingga mereka tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kelaparan dan kekurangan uang ketika mereka akan melakukan perjalanan untuk memenuhi quest dari Blackbeard.

Dalam perjalanan mereka juga mengobrol satu sama lain untuk lebih saling mengenal.

Namun yang tampak oleh warga kota ataupun player lain terhadap Naruto adalah seorang pemula berambut pirang berantakan dengan pakaian kumal, membawa tas karung goni, dan sebuah labu reaksi. Berjalan-jalan di tengah kota sambil berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang agak miring dalam hal kewarasan.

"Oh ya. Oy Homunculus ! Tidakkah kau merasa Homunculus itu terlalu panjang untuk disebut ?"

"Kau juga merasakannya ya. Nama Homunculus memang terlalu panjang untuk disebut. Mungkin aku harus membuat nama baru untuk diriku ini."

"Hmmm, nama baru ya. Kau butuh nama yang mudah diingat dan tidak kedengaran aneh bagi yang mendengar."

"Nama yang keren. Nama yang melambangkan keagunganku sang makhluk abadi yang tiada tanding ini."

"Homunculus = Ho-mun-cu-lus = Culus = Cools = Cool. Ya, Cool ! Cool, nama yang simpel dan mudah dingat bukan ?"

"Cool, ya. Sepertinya tak terlalu buruk untuk melambangkan keagunganku ini. Berbanggalah manusia ! Aku akan menganggap nama buatanmu ini sebagai persembahan pertamamu untukku."

"Hehe tak terlalu buruk ya. Memannya kau punya usul untuk namamu sendiri, Cool?"

"Hmm, tadi aku memikirkan nama seperti The Immortal Great King Buros, atau The Magnificent Khang, atau The God of Knowledge Toth, atau The Miracle Vegas. Ahhh terlalu banyak nama yang begitu kupikirkan. Makanya begitu mendengar usul darimu, yang ternyata tak terlalu buruk. Akupun menerimanya begitu saja !"

'Ternyata makhluk tak jelas yang sombong ini. Punya pikiran yang dangkal ya. Nama aneh buatanku langsung diterima begitu saja dengan senang hati. Ah biarkan saja. Asal dia tak membuatku repot, aku akan terus membawanya. Tapi begitu dia tak berguna lagi. Aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi.'

"Ngomong-ngomong dari kita pertama bertemu kau selalu memanggilku manusia. Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahukan namaku padamu ?"

"Mmangnya kapan kau memberitahukan namamu padaku, manusia ?"

"Ehh, kapan aku memberitahukan namaku, ya ? AAAHHH itu tak penting. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Namaku adalah Naruto. Orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut dan menguasai dunia !"

"Heh sombong sekali kau. Ingatlah posisimu, manusia. Kau hanyalah makhluk rendahan. Namun berbanggalah ! Karena kau adalah pelayanku, sang Cool-sama ini. Pekataanmu barusan bukan hanya akan menjadi sekedar mimpi. Dengan kekuatanku yang luar biasa ini. Aku akan menjadikan perkataanmu barusan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ingatlah bahwa kau masihlah pelayanku."

'Heh kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi tuan dan siapa yang akan menjadi pelayan. Dasar makhluk tak jelas !'

Naruto hanya menjawab perkataan Cool di dalam hati. Tentu saja, Naruto membawa Cool bukan hanya untuk menambah bebannya saja. Namun, dia akan mengeksploitasi Cool begitu waktu yang tepat telah tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Cool telah mencapai gerbang benteng dengan ini perburuan pertama mereka di luar benteng akan segera dimulai.

"Ayo kita berburu dan mendapatkan banyak uang Cool !"

"Ya !"

* * *

To Be Continued

Akhirnya chapter kedua telah selesai. Fic ini akan mengambil tema petualangan di darat dan di laut seperti O*e P*ece dan juga tentang berbagai unsur alkimia seperti di F*llme*al Al*hem*st. Usdah diperingatkan bahwa fic ini akan mengambil unsur dari berbagai manga / anime lain.

Ehmm, adegan fight kemungkinan besar akan muncul di chapter depan. Tapi ane masih kuatir. Sebagai author pemula, apa ane bisa bikin adegan fight yang bagus, ya?

Reader sekalian, ada yang bisa kasih saran untuk adegan fightnya? Kalau ada silakan PM atau masukkin review aja.

Thank's for Reading my fic.


	3. Chapter 3

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, alur terlalu cepat dan membingungkan, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3 : Perburuan

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist :

"Ayo kita berburu dan mendapatkan banyak uang Cool !"

"Ya !"

.

.

Naruto bersama Cool di dalam dekapannya pergi menuju hutan, di luar benteng Serabourg. Karena masih pemula Naruto hanya akan berburu di sekitaran benteng benteng Serabourg saja.

Umumnya, buruan yang ada di sekitar benteng adalah hewan – hewan dengan ukuran yang relatif kecil dengan level yang rendah. Contohnya kelinci, rubah, kijang, ataupun rusa.

Mereka adalah target termudah bagi seorang pemula seperti Naruto.

Baru sebentar berjalan di pinggiran hutan Naruto sudah menemukan beberapa kelinci yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

'Mangsa empuk di depan mata. Kali ini aku benar – benar beruntung.'

Naruto mengendap – endap mendekati mereka.

CRAKK

Sebuah ranting kering terinjak oleh Naruto. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Mendengar itu para kelinci mulai berlarian karena takut pada Naruto.

"Ehhh, hey tunggu kau, kelinci – kelinci sialan! Diamlah di tempat dan biarkan aku menangkapmu !"

"Bodoh kau, Naruto. Memangnya siapa yang mau berhenti untuk ditangkap oleh pemburu. Dan lagi memangnya mereka mengerti bahasamu."

Cool menimbali perkataan Naruto dengan celaan yang kejam.

"Ahh sial. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati - hati tadi."

Naruto menyerah untuk mengejar mereka. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa yang lain saja.

Dengan pengalaman berburu yang rendah tentu saja Naruto perlu berlatih lebih keras ketika ia mulai berburu. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi berburu sendirian. Karena Cool bisa dibilang tak mempunyai peran apa – apa selain untuk teman bicara.

Berjalan lagi menyusuri hutan,

Berjalan...

Berjalan...

Berjalan...

"Ahhhh aku sudah muak. Dari tadi aku berjalan tidak menemukan satu mangsa pun. Sial. Sial. Siaaal."

Naruto frustrasi. Sudah beberapa jam ia berjalan namun tak pernah sekalipun buruannya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

GRRRR GRRRR

"Ehh bunyi apa itu tadi ? Apa itu bunyi perutmu Cool ?"

"Itu bukan bunyi perutku bodoh ! Memangnya aku punya perut !"

"Oy Cool. Kumohon, kali ini jangan bercanda. Sebab kurasa ada bahaya besar di belakang kita."

"Aku tidak bercanda bodoh! Tapi kurasa firasatmu benar Naruto."

"Hehehehe. Ayo kita lari dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"LARIIIII !"

"Oyyy mana hitungan ketiganya ? Kau langsung lari begitu saja. Tapi tak apa, toh Cuma kau yang berlari disini."

Sementara Naruto sibuk berlarian tak tentu arah, Cool tetap santai dan menikmati pelariannya bersama Naruto kali ini.

Yah, karena Cool sekarang sedang di dalam tas. Dan hanya bisa berdiam diri disitu.

Lagipula Cool tak punya mata. Wujudnya hanya gumpalan kabut hitam yang memiliki mulut dan dua tangan. Jadi dia tak perlu repot - repot untuk mengintip makhluk seperti apa yang mengejar Naruto.

Makhluk yang mengejar Naruto tak henti – hentinya menggeram dan menggonggong.

Ternyata makhluk itu adalah seekor serigala berbulu abu – abu yang sedang kelaparan. Dia mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak lupa air liurnya yang menetes – netes terbang ke belakang karena Serigala ini sedang lari dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam sekejap jarak mereka semakin memendek. Dan Naruto sudah masuk dalam jarak serangnya.

JDAKKK BRRUUGG

Naruto terjatuh, dia tersandung oleh akar pohon yang melintang di jalannya.

Melihat mangsa yang sudah tak berdaya. Si serigala menghentikan larinya. Dengan perlahan serigala itu mendekati Naruto.

Tampaknya ia bingung harus memakan Naruto mulai dari mana.

Apa ia harus mulai dari kaki, supaya Naruto tak bisa lari lagi.

Atau dari leher, supaya ia bisa makan dengan leluasa karena Naruto sudah mati.

Serigala itu berputar – putar mengelilingi Naruto. Mempertimbangkan bagian mana yang harus ia makan dahulu.

Naruto terus mundur menjauh dari sang serigala. Tentu saja ia ketakutan.

Meski sekarang Naruto ada di dalam dunia game. Naruto tetap takut dengan yang namanya dimangsa oleh hewan buas. Apalagi ini adalah game virtual reality. Dimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh pemain juga akan dirasakan oleh tubuh sang pemain di dunia nyata.

Meskipun rasa sakitnya tidak akan seperti dimangsa oleh serigala di dunia nyata. Tapi tetap saja itu sakit.

Naruto semakin mundur dan mundur. Hingga akhirnya ia terpojok, karena di belakangnya ada pohon besar yang dikelilingi oleh batu – batu besar.

Riwayat Naruto akan segera berakhir. Dia akan mengalami game overnya yang pertama kali di Royal Road.

Namun, di saat terakhir Naruto sempat mengingat petuah dari Blackbeard yaitu

"Disaat kau terpojok dan nyawamu terancam, tetaplah tenang dan perhatikan kondisi di sekitarmu. Gunakan apa saja yang ada di sekitarmu untuk melawan. Bahkan meskipun itu cuma kerikil sekalipun."

'Blackbeard benar, aku harus tetap tenang. Serigala itu cuma berjalan perlahan. Dia pasti sedang meremehkanku.'

Naruto dengan cepat memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ada tumpukan batu - batu besar yang bisa runtuh kapan saja, ada kerikil – kerikil yang berserakan di dekat kakinya, juga tanah yang dipijaknya, yang ternyata memiliki banyak tanaman merambat yang terikat ke tumpukan batu – batu besar tadi.

Melihat itu, tiba – tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil seukuran jempol kakinya.

Serigala itu curiga dengan pergerakan Naruto. Dan langsung berlari menerkamnya.

Namun itu masih kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Naruto melemparkan kerikil tadi ke mata si serigala. Membuatnya menggeram kesakitan.

Sementara Naruto dengan segera berlari kearah yang sebaliknya. Menuju ke bagian belakang si serigala. Naruto menarik seutas tanaman merambat yang mengikat ke tumpukan batu – batu besar itu. Dan...

GRDUKK GRDUKK

Batu – batu besar berjatuhan menimpa si serigala. Membuatnya mati seketika.

"Hah hah hah. Mati kau serigala keparat."

Naruto tampak kelelahan dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

Perburuan pertamanya sangat menegangkan dan melelahkan.

Tapi sensasi dari pertarungan ini benar – benar sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan.

Berlari kabur dari musuh.

Mundur dan terus mundur hingga terpojok.

Rasa takut ketika akan terbunuh oleh musuh.

Konsentrasi penuh ketika mengamati kondisi sekitar ketika bertarung.

Satu lemparan yang membalikkan keadaan.

Sebuah tarikan yang mengakhiri hidup si musuh.

Dan sensasi gemetar karena kesenangan setelah melihat musuh mati di hadapanmu.

Itu adalah sensasi luar biasa yang hanya bisa didapatkan setelah melakukan pertarungan.

'Jadi, inikah yang namanya pertarungan. Royal Road, game virtual reality paling terkenal ternyata bukan cuma omong kosong belaka.'

Tampaknya Naruto begitu menikmati sensasi dari pertarungan barusan. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ada jendela pesan yang muncul di hadapannya.

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul di hadapan Naruto.

Strength meningkat 2 poin (+2 Str)

Stamina meningkat 1 poin (+1 Sta)

Agility meningkat 1 poin (+1 Agi)

Vitality meningkat 1 poin (+1 Vit)

Intelegent meningkat 2 poin (+ 2 Int)

Statistik baru : Fighting Spirit

Kamu bisa menyebutnya kekuatan manusia super sementara, atau bisa membuat monster yang lebih lemah untuk berlutut hanya dengan kekuatan kehendak dari matamu saja. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini, dan itu akan meningkat secara otomatis, tergantung pada tindakan karakter, atau terutama jika kamu bertarung dengan monster untuk waktu yang lama, atau sering berhadapan dengan monster yang lebih kuat daripada levelmu saat ini.

Statistik baru : Endurance

kamu cenderung menggunakan stamina yang sedikit untuk sebuah tindakan. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini.

Skill baru : Throwing

Meningkatkan Attack Power pada serangan yang menggunakan lemparan. Meningkatkan Attack Speed pada serangan yang menggunakan serangan.

Skill Throwing : Beginner : Level 1 | 60 %

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Melihat ini Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Hadiah yang didapatkannya dari berburu kali ini cukup besar.

"Horee, Statistikku meningkat drastis. Level naik enam kali. Dan juga skill baru Throwing. Kelihatannya skill ini akan sangat berguna jika digunakan dalam serangan jarak jauh."

Naruto begitu senang hanya karena bisa mengalahkan satu serigala. Padahal dia hanya beruntung bisa mengalahkan serigala itu.

"Oyy Naruto. Kau baru mendapatkan apa saja dari mengalahkan serigala itu.? Kau kedengaran senang sekali."

Dari dalam tas Cool bertanya kepada Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Cool, Naruto mendadak terdiam.

Sepertinya Cool mengganggu selebrasi kemenangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa poin untuk statistik. Dan kenaikan beberapa level."

Naruto menjawab dengan ambigu.

"Ohh begitu. Kenapa tadi kau tidak menggunakan alkimia utuk melawannya ? Dan lagi, kau punya pisau di balik punggungmu, kan ?"

Pertanyaan dari Cool membuat Naruto shock. Ia benar – benar lupa kalau ia memiliki pisau di balik punggungnya. Dan juga, kalau tadi ia menggunakan alkimia pasti ia bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Kalau aku punya pisau di balik punggungku ? Padahal kau tak punya mata ?"

"Aku memang tak punya mata. Tetapi aku cukup peka terhadap keadaan sekitar."

Dengan sombong Cool mengatakannya.

"Dan lagi, Naruto. Kau lupa hal yang sangat penting lagi."

'Apa yang telah aku lupakan lagi kali ini ?'

"A - apa itu ?"

"Serigala tak pernah berburu sendirian ."

Mendengar perkataan dari Cool, Naruto sadar itu hal yang sangat penting. Kalau saja Cool tak mengatakannya, nyawanya bisa benar – benar terancam.

"Jadi maksudmu, sebentar lagi kawanannya akan segera tiba di sini ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Eh, ralat. Mereka sudah tiba di sini."

Naruto ketakutan mendengar perkataan Cool. Itu benar – benar sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Melihat sekeliling, Naruto bisa melihatnya. Siluet – siluet dari makhluk yang tak bersahabat ini.

GGGGRRRR GGGGRRRR GGRRRR

Para serigala menggeram dari balik bayangan pohon – pohon di hutan. Secara perlahan mereka mulai muncul dari balik bayangan, mendekat ke posisi Naruto.

Game over sudah di depan mata. Dari siluetnya, tampaknya yang datang untuk memburunya adalah serigala – serigala yang berjumlah sepuluh atau sebelas ekor. Sebuah rombongan yang besar untuk berburu.

'Apakah serigala ini membentuk party untuk memburuku ? Biasanya serigala berburu dengan kisaran enam atau tujuh ekor dalam satu kelompok berburu. Apalagi ukuran mereka sangat tak biasa. Ukurannya sekitar dua kali lipat dari serigala – serigala pada umumnya. Gawat. Ini benar – benar gawat.'

Ketakutan muncul lagi di dalam hati Naruto. Kemungkinannya untuk menang sangat kecil untuk bertarung melawan kelompok serigala di hadapannya ini.

"Hey Cool. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Mereka sangat banyak."

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu bertarung seperti tadi. Manfaatkan semua yang ada di sekitarmu. Dan gunakan itu sebagai senjata untuk mengalahkan mereka."

'Bicara saja sih, enak. Kau bahkan tak perlu keluar dari labu reaksi sialan itu.'

Naruto sekali lagi mulai mengobservasi lingkungan sekitarnya, ia saat ini berdiri di sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang dengan banyak pohon yang mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri. Di belakangnya terdapat bekas reruntuhan bekas pertarungan sebelumnya. Tanah tempatnya berdiri sekarang agak berdebu dengan batu – batu kerikil yang berserakan di mana – mana. Dan untungnya saat ini sedang tidak ada angin yang bertiup ke arah mereka.

'Aku punya rencana. Kali ini mungkin aku bisa menggunakan alkimia untuk mengalahkan mereka.'

Empat serigala maju. Tampaknya mereka ingin segera mematikan pergerakan Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, kemudian ia hentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Membentuk kepulan debu yang amat tebal.

Debu merupakan koloid yang bersifat padat yang memiliki sifat menghamburkan cahaya. Sehingga itu akan mengurangi masuknya cahaya pada mata para serigala yang terjebak di dalam kepulan debu.

Debu juga berfungsi untuk mengganggu pernafasan dan mengurangi sensitifitas dari penciuman para serigala. Membuat mereka tak bisa lagi mengandalkan penciuman mereka di dalam kepulan debu.

Ini merupakan rencana Naruto. Ia membuat kepulan debu untuk mengurangi jarak pandang dari para serigala. Juga untuk mengganggu penciuman mereka.

Para serigala yang terjebak di dalam kepulan debu menjadi kalang kabut dan mulai menyerang kawan mereka sendiri. Karena mereka tak bisa membedakan yang mana kawannya atau yang mana lawannya.

Melihat rencananya berhasil, Naruto segera melangkah ke strategi berikutnya. Serangan tanpa ampun yang tak bisa dihindari.

Dari luar kepulan debu, Naruto mengambil batu – batu untuk menyerang para serigala yang terjebak di dalam kepulan kabut.

"Hey Cool katamu kau cukup peka dengan keadaan sekitar, kan ? Jadi harusnya kau bisa memberitahuku letak posisi mereka."

"Akhirnya kau meminta bantuanku, dasar makhluk lemah. Berbahagialah, karena Cool – sama ini mau bermurah hati untuk membantumu."

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Padahal dalam hati Naruto sedang menahan kejengkelannya setengah mati.

'Ya ya. Terserah kau saja makhluk sombong. Kau tak bisa membaca situasi ya ? Di saat – saat genting seperti ini kau, masih saja bisa menyombongkan dirimu.'

"Ya Cool. Aku mohon. Sekarang ini aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Hehe baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai dar mana dulu. Yang di dalam kepulan debu ataukah yang berada di luar kepulan debu ?"

"Kita bereskan yang ada di dalam dulu!"

"OH.. Pertama, arah jam dua belas, lima puluh meter dari sini."

"Kedua, arah jam satu, lima puluh meter dari sini."

"Ketiga , arah jam dua belas agak ke kanan sedikit, lima puluh satu meter dari sini."

"Keempat, arah jam satu agak ke kanan sedikit, lima puluh satu meter dari sini."

Dengan segera Naruto menghujani para serigala yang ada di dalam kepulan debu dengan lemparan peluru – peluru batu yang sangat akurat menuju ke badan dan kepala para serigala.

Para serigala yang terjebak di dalam kepulan debu menerima damage yang berlipat ganda dari serangan Naruto. Karena serangan Naruto telah di tambahi efek dari skill throwing level beginner yang memberi tambahan efek lima persen damage pada lawan. Apalagi di dalam kepulan debu, mereka tak dapat membedakan yang mana kawan dan yang mana lawannya. Sehingga mereka jadi saling serang di dalam kepulan debu.

Sedikit demi sedikit damage yang diterima para serigala mulai bertumpuk, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka mati.

Keempat serigala yang terjebak di dalam kepulan debu mati dengan badan yang babak belur karena efek lemparan peluru – peluru batu dan cakaran teman mereka sendiri.

Suasana berubah menjadi tenang akibat serigala – serigala yang terjebak dalam kepulan debu telah mati.

Serigala – serigala yang tersisa tersisa menggeram marah akibat kematian teman – teman mereka. Ketujuh serigala yang tersisa berlari memutari kepulan debu untuk menyerang Naruto.

Tiga berlari ke empat lainnya lari ke kiri. Mereka bertujuan untuk mengepung Naruto.

Menyadari bahaya yang mendekat Cool segera memperingatkan Naruto.

"Naruto, ada yang mendekat dari arah jam dua dan jam setengah sembilan."

'Mereka memecah kelompoknya menjadi dua. Jadi mau menyerang daridua arah, heh.'

Menyadari itu Naruto membuat jebakan sederhana dengan alkimianya.

Menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tanah. Ia menciptakan kepulan debu yang lebih besar. Tentu saja Naruto berniat mengurangi jarak pandang para serigala dengan menggunakan kepulan debu lagi.

Ia ulangi lagi menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Ia berniat menciptakan labirin sederhana yang terbuat dari tanah. Labirin itu dibuat untuk menjebak para serigala.

Sebuah labirin dengan pintu yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk masuk. Tetapi tak bisa digunakan untuk keluar.

Akibat debu dan dinding pembatas para serigala terjebak ke dalam labirin tanpa tahu jalan untuk keluar.

Para serigala yang tersesat tanpa tahu arah untuk keluar mulai berlarian tanpa arah yang jelas.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ada di luar kepulan debu. Sedang menempelkan telinganya ke dinding labirin buatannya. Tampaknya Naruto sedang berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan para serigala dengan menggunakan dinding sebagai media pendeteksiannya.

Begitu mengetahui masing – masing lokasi para serigala. Naruto menggunakan alkimianya untuk menciptakan duri – duri besar yang tumbuh dari dinding dan lantai labirin. Ia berusaha mengguanakan Mana-nya dengan efektif dan efisien untuk membunuh para serigala.

CRAASSSHHH CRRRRAAAASSHH

Para serigala yang terjebak dalam labirin dan kepulan debu mulai terkena jebakan duri membuat mereka menggeram marah dan mulai menggila di dalam sana. Namun akibatnya, mereka malah semakin banyak terkena duri jebakan Naruto.

Semakin lama para serigala mulai sekarat dan kehilangan tenaga mereka. Hal itu disebabkan karena luka – luka sobek pada kulit mereka membuat darah terus mengucur dan membuat mereka kekurangan darah. Apalagi dengan debu – debu yang mengganggu pernafasan mereka. Itu membuat mereka tak menerima cukup oksigen dari bernafas.

Serigala – serigala itu kini dalam keadaan pusing, linglung, dan lemas. HP (Health Point) para serigala pasti sudah mulai menipis.

Mengetahui itu dari mendengarkan suara mereka melalui dinding batu buatannya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Ini saatnya aku maju dan menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri.'

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar hingga para serigala benar – benar lemas. Ia juga menunggu hilangnya kepulan debu buatannya hilang tertiup angin.

Kepulan debunya telah hilang.

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Kemudian menghilangkan labirinnya. Sehingga yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah tanah lapang dengan serigala – serigala yang tergeletak lemas.

Dengan tatapan dingin Naruto mendekat menuju para serigala yang tergeletak itu. Di tangan kanannya terdapat pisau yang mengkilap akibat pancaran sinar matahari.

Naruto tampak seperti dewa kematian yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan pencabutan nyawa.

Di setiap langkahnya Naruto memancarkan hawa intimidasi yang kuat. Membuat para serigala sekarat yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah akan kematiannya.

Serigala - serigala yang ada di hadapan Naruto, satu demi satu ia sembelih. Membuat mereka dengan segera menemui ajalnya.

Serigala – serigala yang telah disembelih oleh Naruto juga menjatuhkan beberapa item, seperti beberapa koin silver,kulit, taring, dan juga daging.

Melihat item – item yang dijatuhkan serigala – serigala malang itu. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Karena sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir lagi soal uang dan makanan.

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul lagi

Strength meningkat 10 poin (+10 Str)

Stamina meningkat 10 poin (+10 Sta)

Vitality meningkat 10 poin (+10 Vit)

Intelegent meningkat 12 poin (+ 12 Int)

Wisdom meningkat 11 poin (+11 Wis)

Fighting Spirit meningkat 5 poin (+5 FiS)

Endurance meningkat 4 poin (+4 End)

Skill Throwing : Beginner : Level 3 | 80 %

Western Alchemy : Beginner : Level 3 | 10%

Skill Baru : Echolocation

Skill pelacak yang digunakan untuk memindai lokasi atau pergerakan melalui perambatan gelombang.

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Senyum Naruto semakin mengembang. Pertarungan melawan dua belas serigala dalam waktu yang relatif singkat barusan telah memberikan peningkatan yang sangat signifikan pada statistiknya.

Memang pada level Naruto yang sekarang ini, kalau player biasa ia pasti akan mati dengan segera bila melawan serigala – serigala yang baru saja Naruto lawan.

Namun berbeda bagi Naruto yang telah melalui pelatihan dari Blackbeard. Sehingga statistiknya lebih unggul daripada pemain pemula normal lainnya.

Sedangkan untuk level, memang level Naruto saat ini masih minus enam. Tetapi kemampuan bertarung dan statistik miliknya sudah setara dengan player berlevel tiga puluhan.

Tentu saja kemampuan Naruto itu kalau dilihat oleh player biasa akan nampak seperti ia menggunakan cheat untuk memperkuat pertarungannya. Sedangkan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah semuanya berkat pelatihan dari Blackbeard dan panduan dari Cool yang selama ini ada bersamanya.

"Hey Cool, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau sangat membantuku pada perburuan kali ini."

"Hmmpphh tentu saja sebagai makhluk yang rendahan kau harus selalu bersyukur atas segala bantuan yang telah kuberikan padamu selama ini."

Namun lama – kelamaan Naruto merasa aneh dengan makhluk yang disebut Homunculus di hadapannya ini. Homunculus yang bahkan tak punya mata dan telinga ini bisa mengetahui keadaan sekitar tanpa perlu keluar dari labu reaksi. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto, dan hal ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Naruto ingin segera mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Hey Cool, bagaimana caramu mengetahui hal – hal yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitarmu, bahkan tanpa perlu repot – repot keluar dari labu reaksi?"

"Hmm itu adalah rahasia. Tetapi kalau padamu mungkin aku bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Supaya kau bisa lebih mengagumi tuanmu yang agung ini."

'kenapa dia tak bisa menghentikan sikap sombongnya itu, padahal ia tak bisa berjalan sendiri.'

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Cool.

"Sebenarnya aku ini memiliki skill ekolokasi tingkat advance. Itu adalah skill untuk mengetahui pergerakan , lokasi, aliran darah, nafas,bahkan keadaan permukaan bumi. Semakin tinggi tingkatan skill ekolokasi yang kau miliki maka kau bahkan dapat mengetahui pergerakan musuh melalui pergerakan setiap serat otot, aliran darah, serta detak jantung musuh. Ini adalah sebuah skill yang sangat berguna bila digunakan dalam pertarungan. Bahkan skill ini adalah skill yang akan selalu aktif selama 24 jam. Sehingga aku tak perlu menggunakan mataku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarku."

Sebuah penjelasan yang panjang dan lebar baru saja keluar dari mulut Cool. Penjelasan tentang skill ekolokasi yang ternyata sangat mengerikan bila digunakan dalam pertarungan.

Dan Naruto secara kebetulan baru saja mendapatkannya !

Skill ekolokasi (Echolocation) sebuah skill yang menggunakan perambatan gelombang sebagai medianya.

Naruto baru saja mendapatkan skill yang melebihi kemampuan seekor paus yang memiliki sonar sebagai senjata untuk mencari mangsa.

'Apakah itu berarti aku baru saja mendapatkan skill yang luar biasa ? BENAR – BENAR MENGEJUTKAN ! Apalagi aku juga mendapatkan skill Throwing. AHHHH . Jadi teringat masa lalu, sebenarnya aku sangat benci untuk mengingatnya lagi.'

 **Flashback Start**

1 tahun yang lalu, di bawah naungan langit musim panas yang menyengat.

Ini adalah tahun pertama Naruto bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Saat ini ia bergabung dalam klub baseball yang akan berpartisipasi pada babak penyisihan wilayah Tokyo Barat. Naruto didaulat sebagai pemakai nomor punggung satu dan menjadi ace bagi SMA Konoha setelah melalui berbagai seleksi yang ketat.

Naruto berhasil mengalahkan teman – teman satu timnya dalam penilaian untuk mendapatkan posisi ace dalam tim. Yang dikalahkan oleh Naruto bukan hanya teman – teman seangkatannya, namun juga kakak kelasnya yang telah menjadi ace sebelum masuknya Naruto ke tim baseball SMA Konoha.

Pertandingan demi pertandingan terlewati. Dengan Naruto sebagai ace SMA Konoha melaju dengan mulus ke final penyisihan wilayah Tokyo Barat.

.

.

Ini adalah inning ke sembilan babak final penyisihan distrik Tokyo Barat. Pertandingan kali ini mempertemukan SMA Konoha dengan SMA Amegakure. Tinggal selangkah lagi bagi SMA Konoha dan SMA Amegakure untuk menuju ke Koushien. Itu artinya inning kesembilan ini adalah penentu nasib mereka.

Skor sementara adalah 5 – 2 untuk keunggulan SMA Konoha. Dengan two outs dan no runner pada inning kesembilan. Kemenangan SMA Konoha sudah ada di depan mata.

Di tengah mound berdiri seorang pitcher dengan seragam putih hitam dengan logo SMA Konoha di dada bagian kiri dan topi bagian depan. Dia adalah Naruto, pitcher dan ace dari SMA Konoha kini ia bersiap melakukan lemparan penghabisan pada pertandingan ini.

Sedangkan lawannya adalah batter keempat, clean up dari SMA Amegakure, Hidan.

WUUUSSSSHHH

Naruto melempar bola.

GREB

Batter yang ada di dalam box tak bisa bereaksi terhadap lemparan slider Naruto.

Bolanya ditangkap oleh Catcher tanpa gangguan yang berarti.

"STRIKE 1!"

WUUUSSSSHHH

Naruto melempar bola.

GREB

Lagi – lagi batter yang ada di dalam box tak bisa bereaksi terhadap lemparan fastball Naruto.

Bolanya ditangkap lagi oleh Catcher tanpa gangguan yang berarti.

"STRIKE 2 !"

WUUUSSSSHHH

Naruto melempar bola.

GREB

Kali ini lemparan inside Naruto yang terlalu tinggi, membuat si batter dari Amegakure menghindari bolanya. Bukannya malah memukul bola.

Bolanya ditangkap lagi oleh Catcher tanpa gangguan yang berarti.

"BALL!"

"TEME, JANGAN BERCANDA KAU !"

Si batter Hidan, terpancing emosinya. Akibat lemparan incourse Naruto yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Dengan kemarahan yang meluap – luap ia berlari menuju Naruto sambil membawa tongkat baseball. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam di tempat.

Hidan yang sudah sampai di depan Naruto mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya ke wajah Naruto.

Secara reflek Naruto menghindar ke samping dan memukul wajah Hidan. Seketika Hidan langsung jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya akibat pukulan telak dari Naruto.

Hal itu sontak memicu amarah para penonton dan pemain yang ada stadion itu. Hingga akhirnya terjadilah tawuran antara siswa – siswa SMA Konoha Dengan siswa – siswa SMA Amegakure.

Keesokan harinya

Sebuah artikel di koran menampilkan gambar kerusuhan akibat tawuran pada saat pertandingan baseball kemarin. Judul artikel tersebut adalah "TAWURAN SMA KONOHA VS SMA AMEGAKURE SAAT PERTANDINGAN FINAL PENYISIHAN TOKYO BARAT". Berita tersebut secara otomatis menyedot banyak perhatian orang – orang.

Beberapa hari setelah pertandingan itu, pihak asosiasi baseball SMA menjatuhkan sanksi kepada kedua sekolah yang terlibat dalam tawuran. Sanksinya adalah didiskualifikasi dari turnamen Koushien. Juga larangan bermain di turnamen resmi selama setengah tahun. Sehingga menimbulkan duka dan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam bagi kedua belah pihak.

Sedangkan bagi Naruto, ia terkena sanksi tak boleh bermain baseball selama masa SMA-nya. Sungguh sebuah sanksi yang berat bagi Naruto. Padahal Naruto hanya mahir di bidang baseball, sedangkan nilai akademiknya pas – pasan.

Naruto saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya. Akibat insiden itu Naruto selalu dijauhi dan dihina oleh teman – teman sekelasnya.

"DASAR PREMAN ! PERGI SAJA KAU! JANGAN KE SEKOLAH INI LAGI!"

"YA KAU BETUL BERANDALAN SEPERTINYA TAK PANTAS BERSEKOLAH DI SINI!"

"GARA – GARA KAU SEKOLAH KAMI GAGAL MASUK KOUSHIEN!"

"DASAR PEMBAWA SIALL!"

Itu adalah beberapa dari sekian banyak kata – kata yang sering ia dengar akhir – akhir ini. Memang menyakitkan bukan ? Padahal ia hanya membela diri. Tetapi sanksi yang diberikan padanya adalah yang paling berat.

Sekelompok preman mendatangi Naruto yang lewat di hadapan mereka tanpa ijin.

"HEY KAU! Jadi kau ya, Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal itu. Ini kau kan ?" Kata mereka sambil menunjukkan koran dengan gambar Naruto di salah satu artikelnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa shock dan terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, atas pertanyaan para preman di depannya.

"TEME! JANGAN SOK JAGOAN KAU! BERANINYA MENGABAIKAN KAMI!"

Para preman tersebut mulai memegangi kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto yang belum sempat bereaksi apapun, hanya bisa pasrah dan tak melawan.

Dia dipukuli, dikeroyok, dihajar habis – habisan. Padahal tempat pengeroyokannya ada di tempat anak – anak SMA Konoha sering lewat. Apalagi ini jam – jam pulang sekolah harusnya ada beberapa anak SMA Konoha yang melihat Naruto dikeroyok. Namun sampai akhir, sampai para preman puas menghajar Naruto. Tak ada satu pun anak satu sekolahan yang menolongnya.

Hingga di saat – saat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia melihat teman – teman satu sekolahnya yang biasa lewat tempat itu, hanya menontonnya dikeroyok sambil tertawa – tawa puas.

Naruto hanya bisa meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Ia menangis dalam hati.

Naruto hanya bisa menyesali semua hal yang telah terjadi kemarin. Dia memendam semua rasa sedihnya sendirian. Karena ia tak punya teman untuk berbagi. Bahkan orang tuanya tak mempedulikan keadaannya. Karena orang tuanya juga sering saling bertengkar.

Bagi Naruto, baseball adalah tempat baginya untuk mengalihkan semua kesedihannya. Namun sekarang baseball juga telah direnggut darinya. Ia harus apa sekarang ?

Pada akhirnya Naruto memilih melairikan diri ke dunia anime dan game. Ia berubah menjadi hikikomori otaku yang hanya keluar rumah untuk membeli makan dan membeli berbagai benda yang berhubungan dengan anime dan game.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Royal Road. Game VRMMORPG pertama di dunia, yang berhasil mengalihkan kesedihan Naruto. Dari game busuk bernama dunia nyata menuju ke game penuh petualangan dan kesenagan.

 **Flashback End**

"Yes, semuanya sudah kukumpulkan! Cool, ayo kita ke kota! Kali ini aku akan makan di restoran yang menjual makanan yang layak untuk dimakan. "

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Toh, aku tak butuh makanan. Makanan hanya di butuhkan oleh makhluk rendahan, seperti kau. Manusia."

Lagi – lagi Cool menjawab dengan nada angkuhnya. Sepertinya ia tak pernah kehabisan kata – kata untuk merendahkan orang lain."

Dan inilah hari pertama perburuan Naruto. Yang membuahkan hasil manis dari kerja keras dan otak cerdiknya. Masih tersisa waktu enam hari bagi Naruto sebagai masa persiapan sebelum melaksanakan quest level C dari Blackbeard.

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju ke kota benteng Serabourg. Untuk menikmati makanan dan tempat tidur yang layak untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebuah perasaan senang meliputi hati Naruto. Ia berniat untuk makan enak dan tidur di motel yang agak bagus sebelum ia log out dari Royal Road.

* * *

To be continued

FIIIUUUHHH akhirnya selesai juga, chap ketiga dari fanfic bertema adventure & fantasy buatanku. Gimana adegan fightnya apakah terlalu datar ? Kurang menegangkan ? Yahh harap maklumlah. Ane author baru yang baru coba – coba bikin fic.

Taboo Alchemist artinya adalah alkemis terlarang. Maksudnya, si alkemis telah melakukan hal yang terlarang. Dalam hal ini, sesuatu yang terlarang tersebut adalah transmutasi manusia. Contohnya adalah penciptaan homunculus, penciptaan chimera, penyegelan nyawa pada benda mati, atau penciptaan philosopher stone.

Semuanya bisa dilihat di anime F*llmet*l Al*hem*st kok. Silakan cari aja.

Oh ya. Sebelum membaca fic ini disarankan untuk membaca light novel The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. Udah ada kok yang bahasa Indonesia. Dijamin ketagihan. Tokoh utamanya antimainstream dan yang penting pceritanya sangat menarik.

Untuk para pembaca yang punya saran buat ane, silakan klik review dan masukkan saran dan komentar anda di situ.

Thanks for reading guys


	4. Chapter 4

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, alur terlalu cepat dan membingungkan, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 4 : Berburu Bersama Party

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju ke kota benteng Serabourg. Untuk menikmati makanan dan tempat tidur yang layak untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebuah perasaan senang meliputi hati Naruto. Ia berniat untuk makan enak dan tidur di motel yang agak bagus sebelum ia log out dari Royal Road.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke empat sejak Balckbeard memberikannya misi untuk pergi menuju ke cabang sungai Arud. Itu artinya tinggal tiga hari yang tersisa sebagai masa persiapannya untuk pergi keluar dari benteng Serabourg.

Kali ini Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah kota, di sekitar alun – alun kota.

Naruto banyak melihat player – player yang mempromosikan dirinya untuk membuat party dalam berburu.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil membawa tombak dengan ujung yang berwarna hitam legam yang mengkilat terkena sinar matahari.

Itu adalah tombak yang ia dapatkan dari Basic Training Center.

 **Flashback Start**

Sehari setelah Naruto mendapatkan berbagai skill ketika perburuannya. Naruto pergi menuju ke Basic Training Center dengan tujuan untuk melatih skillnya dulu.

Ia bertemu dengan berbagai orang berlatih disana, hanya mengayunkan pedang kayu selama seharian. Orang – orang itu mengenakan seragam yang sama. Mereka berpenampilan tinggi besar dengan pakaian yang seolah – olah akan robek karena tidak muat untuk menampung otot - otot kekar yang mereka miliki.

Orang – orang ini berlatih dengan sangat semangat. Seolah – olah semua latihan yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk berlatih dan mengayun pedang. Tanpa lelah mereka mengayunkan pedang mereka pada boneka jerami yang dijadikan sebagai objek latihan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa iba pada boneka jerami itu.

Tapi tiba – tiba salah satu dari mereka berlari dengan cepat kepada Naruto. Orang dengan badan tinggi besar nan kekar dengan kumis tipis di wajahnya. Wajah yang ia miliki adalah sebuah wajah yang bila dilihat oleh anak kecil, akan membuat si anak kecil menangis tak terkira dan langsung lari kepada ibunya.

Si pria besar ini mendekati Naruto, ia menjabat tangannya. Mengangkatnya. Yang bisa Naruto rasakan adalah sebuah tangan yang besar dan kasar dengan kulit tebal khas tangan seorang pekerja kasar.

Dengan wajah yang tidak tampak manusiawi, pria itu memohon – mohon kepada Naruto untuk memberinya sepotong roti gandum sebagai makanan untuk makan siang nanti.

"Namaku adalah Geomchi5. Siapa nama anda ?"

Naruto agak bingung dengan situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Namun dengan segera Naruto segera menjawab..

"Ehmmm namaku Naruto."

"Ohh Naruto ya ! Bolehkah kami meminta bantuanmu ? Saat ini aku sedang kelaparan dan tak memiliki uang ataupun bekal untuk makan siang nanti. Kumohon. Dengan kemurah hatianmu, maukah kau memberiku sepotong roti gandum utnuk makan siang ?"

Begitu si orang ini memohon – mohon kepada Naruto. Kawan – kawannya yang tadinya sibuk memukul – mukul boneka jerami langsung berlari menuju Naruto. Sepertinya mereka juga memiliki kondisi yang sama.

Naruto menggunakan skill ekolokasinya untuk menghitung jumlah dari orang – orang yang sedang mengerubunginya. Dan ternyata itu sudah berjumlah lima ratus orang lebih !

"Mereka ini teman- temanmu ?"

Tanya Naruto kepada Geomchi5.

"Ya tentu saja ! Mereka adalah saudara seperguruanku."

Si Geomchi5 menjawab dengan semangat. Kemudian ia memperkenalkan rekan – rekannya.

Ia menarik seseorang yang nampaknya adalah yang tertua diantara mereka. Orang ini memiliki kumis dan jenggot yang cukup tebal.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah guru kami. Namanya adalah Geomchi1. Kemudian ini Geomchi2..."

Geomchi5 mulaimemperkenalkan orang – orang yang ternyata satu perguruan dengannya itu hingga sampai ke Geomchi505.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberikan roti gandum kepada kami ?"

Naruto terdesak, uang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bekal perjalanannya malah akan dirampok oleh para Geomchi ini. Apalagi mereka sangat gigih dalam usahanya untuk memohon kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari mereka, mulai menghitung uang yang dimilikinya. Yang ada dalam kantong uangnya saat ini adalah dua belas koin silver dan dua puluh koin copper. Dengan tidak rela Naruto memberikan lima koin silver dan lima koin copper untuk mereka.

Itu adalah uang yang pas untuk memberi makan mulut lima ratus lima orang hanya dengan roti gandum.

Hal itu membuat para Geomchi tersenyum gembira. Karena, paling tidak untuk makan siang kali ini. Mereka tak perlu takut game over karena kelaparan.

Dengan segera mereka secara serempak, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK NARUTO !"

Sebanyak limaratus lebih orang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto. Membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kami tidak akan melupakan budi baikmu ini Naruto. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa langsung menghubungi kami. Kami akan dengan segera datang untuk membantumu."

Si Geomchi1 berkata dengan penuh wibawa membuat Naruto agak merasa sungkan.

"Tak apa – apa kok. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai sesama player untuk saling membantu."

'Aku membantumu karena aku sedang terdesak tahu ! Kalau tadi aku bisa kabur, lebih baik aku langsung lari ke luar benteng daripada bertemu dangan kalian. Sungguh sial nasibku.'

Dalam hati Naruto menangis dalam hati karena uang untuk bekalnya baru saja dirampok oleh para Geomchi. Setelah para Geomchi pergi meninggalkannya Naruto berlatih sendirian di tempat berlatih untuk serangan jarak jauh.

Hal itu dilakukannya untuk membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan skill throwing miliknya. Ia menggunakan berbagai benda yang ada di Basic Training Center untuk latihan melempar. Benda – benda yang ada di sana semuanya ia gunakan untuk berlatih melempar, contohnya tombak, pedang kayu, pisau pendek, bahkan anak panah juga ia gunakan untuk latihan melempar.

Lempar...

Lempar...

Lempar...

Lemparan demi lemparan terus Naruto lakukan untuk membiasakan dirinya, supaya bisa melempar berbagai jenis benda sebagai senjatanya. Melempar dengan menggunkan berbagai benda sebagai objek untuk melempar bukanlah tanpa alasan. Selain itu Naruto juga menerapkan metode latihan unik yang hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

Dengan begitu seringnya ia mengganti objek untuk melempar, maka peningkatan skill throwingnya juga meningkat dengan pesat. Peningkatan skill throwing Naruto juga diikuti oleh peningkatan pada statistik strength, endurance, agility dan stamina.

Itu merupakan statistik yang sangat mendukung bagi perkembangan skill throwing. Dimulai dari strength statistik ini digunakan sebagai daya dorong untuk melemparkan objek lemparan ke target yang dinginkan juga untuk memperkuat efek dari lemparan.

Contohnya, benda yang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk objek lemparan adalah sebuah kerikil jika dilemparkan menuju ke tembok akan membuat sebuah lubang kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk mengintip. Namun akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang beda jika kau menggunakan batu sebesar kepalan tangan untuk melempar. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan retakan pada tembok.

Kesimpulannya strength juga mempengaruhi lemparan bergantung pada ukuran dan juga berat dari objek tersebut. Semakin berat objek maka semakin banyak banyak strength yang dibutuhkan hanya untuk mengangkatnya saja, sehingga efek strength pada lemparan akan menjadi berkurang. Begitupula sebaliknya, bila objek yang digunakan untuk melempar adalah benda kecil seperti kerikil. Maka efek yang dihasilkan strength pada lemparan akan semakin kuat hingga bisa menembus tembok sekalipun.

Peningkatan statistik strength juga berbaning lurus dengan peningkatan stamina dan endurance. Semakin sering kau berganti – ganti objek melempar dan terus melempar tanpa henti, maka secara otomatis tubuh akan mengalami peningkatan pada daya tahan dan stamina. Sehingga lama kelamaan kau menjadi terbiasa dan hanya memerlukan tenaga yang sedikit untuk melakukan sebuah kegiatan tertentu serta menyebabkan kau tak cepat merasa lelah.

Sedangkan peningkatan statistik agility hanya akan terjadi bila kau terus – menerus melempar dalam kondisi terus berlari melewati berbagai halangan untuk melakukan lemparan.

Naruto melakukan latihan ini dengan cara meletakkan berbagai benda untuk melempar secara acak di berbagai tempat di dalam ruang latihan. Ia juga meletakkan puluhan boneka jerami sebagai penghalang yang ditata secara acak juga. Dan menggunakan satu boneka jerami yang telah diberi tanda khusus pada mata, kepala, jantung, tangan,dan kaki.

Naruto akan secara acak berlari mengambil objek lemparan dan melewati boneka – boneka jerami untuk menembak satu sasaran yang telah ditentukannya pada boneka jerami yang telah ditandai. Ia terus melakukan itu secara berulang – ulang selama tiga hari.

Hingga tak terasa telah tiga hari penuh ia berlatih di Basic Training Center. Skill throwing miliknya meningkat hingga beginner level 4 lebih 50%. Itu artinya pada perburuan berikutnya di luar benteng, harusnya Naruto sudah meningkatkannya sampai tingkat medium.

Karena sudah mencapai hari ketiga, Naruto sudah merasa cukup dengan latihannya di Basic Training Center. Sebelum ia pergi dari situ, i berpamitan kepada instruktur yang telah berbaik hati mengijinkannya untuk berlatih dengan meminjamkan berbagai benda pendukung untuk latihannya.

"Pak Instruktur yang terhormat, terima kasih atas segala kebaikan hati anda selama ini kepada saya. Saya harap saya bisa bertemu anda lagi di waktu yang akan datang."

Dengan sungguh – sungguh Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada si Instuktur. Kedekatan yang telah mereka bangun selama tiga hari ini, sudah seperti guru dan murid kesayangan.

"Sudah cukup dengan kerendahan hatimu,Naruto! Sudah menjadi kehormatan yang besar bagiku untuk melatih calon petualang hebat sepertimu. Dan juga saat itu tiba, saat kau menjadi petualang yang hebat. Tolong jangan lupakan aku!"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingatmu pak instruktur!"

"Aku tahu mungkin akan sangat lama kita akan bertemu lagi. Sebagai hadiah perpisahan aku akan mengundangmu untuk makan malam di tempatku. Dan juga ini, kuberikan tombak kesayanganku untukmu."

*Ding*

Item : Onyx Steel Spear

Si instruktur memberikan sebuah tombak yang kelihatan sangat bagus kepada Naruto. Sebuah tombak hitam legam dengan panjang sekitar dua meter yang mata tombaknya begitu mengkilap ketika terkena sinar matahari.

Sebuah tombak yang melambangkan ketekunan dan kegigihan dari sang pemilik. Tombak yang selal dirawat penuh dengan kasih sayang. Bagaikan anak sendiri itu diberikan kepada Naruto secara suka rela.

"Tombak ini sangat bagus, pak instrutur. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memberikannya kepadaku begitu saja ?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberikanmu sebuah pedang, itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan kepada orang yang telah lulus dari Basic Training Center. Namun karena sebagian besar orang yang lulus adalah pengguna pedang, sedangkan kau tidak menggunakan pedang. makanya aku memberikanmu ini, tombak kesayanganku."

"Basic Training Center ya. Itu berarti tempat ini adalah tempat pelatihan dasar bagi para player. Itu artinya masih ada lagi tempat yang menyediakan pelatihan dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari ini."

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Naruto.

Dia telah mempelajari secara tidak sengaja bahwa dia bisa meningkatkan statistik dengan cara melempar secara terus menerus di Basic Training Center.

Oleh karena itu, dia telah berfokus meningkatkan statistiknya sebanyak mungkin di bawah bimbingan Blackbeard dan di Basic Training Center sebelum dia mulai serius.

Naruto punya alasan yang bagus tentang hal itu, meskipun dia mengakui bahwa hal itu mungkin terdengar tidak efesien untuk menghabiskan 3 hari untuk meningkatkan statistiknya pelan-pelan satu demi satu.

Sejauh yang player lain khawatirkan, mereka akan lebih suka membuang sedikit waktu untuk mendapatkan sebuah item yang meningkatkan statistik begitu sedikit.

"Tetap saja," pikir Naruto. "Hal itu tidak sama dengan berlatih keras untuk memperkuat garis dasar statistik dari karakter seseorang. Hal itu membuat sebuah perbedaan yang besar."

Jika beruntung, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan item bagus saat berpetualang, tetapi statistik aslimu akan selalu sama, terlepas dari item apapun yang kau pakai. Misalnya kau meningkatkan 40 poin pada Strength, dan bayangkan akan seperti apa ketika kau memakai sebuah kalung +50 STR.

Statistik yang Naruto telah tingkatkan dibawah bimbingan Blackbeard dan di Basic Training Center akan membantu dia sampai ke menit-menit terakhir dari bermain game.

Naruto merenungkan makna dari kata-kata sang instruktur dan akhirnya bertanya, "Apakah anda tau berapa banyak orang yang menyelesaikan pelatihan dasar sampai sekarang?"

"530 disini. Dan salah satunya adalah Weed yang legendaris itu." Sang instruktur segera menjawab dengan bangga.

"Weed ? God of War Weed ? Yang benar saja, jadi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia memulai disini itu benar ya ?"

'Jadi begitu ya. Weed pasti juga mengetahui rahasia ini. Meningkatkan statistik dasar lebih penting daripada menggunakan item untuk membuatmu lebih kuat. Dia sungguh – sungguh hebat.'

"Tentu saja benar. Weed selama 4 minggu penuh terus menerus mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke boneka jerami itu. Sampai – sampai ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena kegilaannya dengan kekuatan."

'Seperti yang diharapkan dari Weed yang legendaris. Ia begitu tekun dan bersemangat.'

"Terima kasih pak instruktur. saya tidak akan melupakan budi baik anda kepada saya."

"Oh ya Naruto. Makan malamnya akan diadakan tiga hari lagi di rumahku. Jangan lupa untuk datang ya!"

"Baik pak, saya pasti akan datang."

Naruto dengan segera pergi keluar benteng untuk pergi berburu. Tidak lupa sebelum pergi keluar benteng, ia melihat ke piramid raksasa dan patung Sphinx buatan Weed.

Keduanya merupakan mahakarya dari sang sculptor legendaris,Weed. Patung – patung yang banyak memberikan banyak peningkatan statistik secara sementara hanya dengan melihatnya.

Begitu Naruto sudah mendapatkan peningkatan pada statistiknya ia dengan segera pergi berburu keluar dari benteng Serabourg. Tujuannya masih sama, yakni berburu di hutan sekitar benteng Serabourg.

 **Flashback Stop**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan – jalan dengan santai di tengah kota.

"Hey kamu, yang membawa tombak !"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar feminim masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Naruto. Membuat Naruto mencari – cari sumber suara feminim tersebut berasal. Hingga yang ia temukan adalah sebuah party dengan anggota empat orang.

Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang dipanggil adalah dirinya.

"Iya kamu, cepat kemari."

Yang memanggilnya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan penampilan seperti orang asing. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda, rambutnya panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya. Ia juga memiliki poni yang lurus ke samping menutupi matanya yang sebelah kanan.

Gadis itu melambai – lambai memanggil Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kepada kelompok itu.

"Apakah kamu akan berburu ?"

Si gadis cantik itu memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Ehhhmm iya, aku akan pergi berburu."

Naruto agak gugup, ia sebenarnya sangat jarang berbicara pada seorang gadis. Apalagi yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang.

"Sepertinya kau akan berburu sendirian ya? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan party kami. Kami mempunyai seorang shaman, priestess, archer dan monk disini."

Naruto menengok ke belakang si gadis pirang. Ada seorang gadis yang tampak pemalu yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, seorang pria berambut nanas dengan penampilan seorang ranger, dan pria gendut dengan roti gandum di tangannya.

Mereka semuanya menggunakan armor kulit sederhana. Semuanya terbatas pada serangan jarak jauh. Jadi mereka membutuhkan Naruto sebagai petarung jarak dekat untuk melindungi mereka.

'Bukan ide yang buruk, aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka sebagai support bagiku. Sehingga aku bisa bertarung dengan tenang tanpa perlu takut akan mati terluka. Karena mereka memiliki priestess yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, juga memberikan buff.'

"Kedengarannya bagus juga. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dalam party kalian."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Ino, aku seorang priestess level 7 dengan keahlian pada penyembuhan dan buff perlindungan."

Si gadis pirang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Ino. Naruto tak tahu itu adalah nama asli atau bukan. Karena entah kenapa nama gadis pirang ini sama dengan nama model terkenal yang biasa menghiasi majalah – majalah yang sering Naruto lihat ketika ia akan membeli manga di supermarket.

"Aku Hanabi, seorang shaman level 7, aku banyak menggunakan kutukan dan aku juga bisa melakukan penyembuhan yang sederhana."

Si gadis pemalu dangan rambut hitam memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hanabi. Entah kenapa ia selalu menatap Naruto dengan malu – malu.

"Aku Nara, level 6 Archer. Tampaknya kau cukup berani untuk berburu sendirian malam – malam begini."

"Hehe, aku Jouji, level 7 Monk."

Mereka mengatakan nama dan level mereka, dan sekarang adalah giliran Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, level -4."

(Penjelasan singkat : Pada chapter 2 level Naruto adalah -20, sedangkan pada chapter 3 Naruto berhasil naik level 16 kali. Sehingga level Naruto sekarang adalah -4)

"..."

Semua orang terdiam, nampaknya mereka kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu equipment apa yang kau pakai itu ?"

"Oh yang kau maksud tombak ini. Ini Cuma tombak biasa. Selain ini aku hanya memiliki pisau."

"..."

Sebenarnya setelah berburu beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto punya cukup uang untuk membeli armor kulit yang cukup bagus, namun ia memilih untuk menggunakan uangnya untukmakan dan menginap di penginapan yang layak.

"Dan profesimu ?"

"Aku seorang alkemis."

"Ehhh alkemis! Aku belum pernah dengar ada profesi yang seperti itu. Lalu kenapa kau memiliki level -4 ?"

"Yahhh itu karena ada satu atau beberapa hal yang membuatku mendapatkan

level -4."

'Heh kalau aku mengatakan kalau sebelumnya aku memiliki level -20 pasti rahang di mulut mereka akan terbuka lebar dan tak bisa dikembalikan lagi ke tempat semula.'

"Apakah ini kali pertama kau pergi berburu ?"

"Ehhmm tidak, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya."

"OHH jadi kau punya pengalaman untuk berburu ya !"

"Ehhmm tidak juga sih."

"HHAAAHHH." Nara menghela napasnya kuat – kuat. Nampaknya ia mengalami depresi ringan.

"Jadi bagaimana nih ?"

Tampaknya mereka telah mengajak orang yang salah untuk bergabung. Naruto dengan level -4, tidak berpengalaman, dan juga profesi yang masih belum jelas asal usulnya. Itu telah melengkapi ketidakberuntungan yang didapatkan oleh mereka.

Kurangnya pengalaman bisa berakibat buruk pada saat pertarungan melawan monster pertamamu. Kau hanya akan panik, kehilangan ketenanganmu, tak bisa berpikir apa – apa dan akhirnya kehilangan nyawamu. Itulah hal yang pasti akan terjadi.

Party ini tahu rasanya. Karena mereka pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

Hewan – hewan di sekitar benteng meskipun terlihat cukup lemah. Tetapi mereka sebenarnya cukup tangguh bagi para pemula. Mereka bisa menjadi lawan yang sangat menantang bagi pemula yang bermain solo. (Solo = sendirian)

"Kita dalam masalah besar."

Nara hanya tersenyum paksa, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Naruto yang menganggap dirinya hanya menyebabkan masalah akhrinya angkat bicara.

"Aku tak apa – apa kok, kalau keluar dari party kalian. Aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Lebih banyak lagi."

"Aku minta maaf."

Ino mengakui kesalahannya dan membungkuk pada Naruto meminta maaf. Pada saat dia mengamati lagi, dia melihat Naruto menggunakan equip dasar.

҅Aku pikir dia kuat karena dia memiliki tombak besi itu. Ya ampun, dimana dia mendapatkan tombak itu? Itu tampak sangat bagus sekali...҆ Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto keluar dari party dan menuju ke hutan sendirian. Nara dan Ino merasa bersalah karena mengeluarkan dia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mencari pengganti?"

Pengganti memang ada dimana-mana. Para player tersebar diseluruh Benua Versailles, dan justru monsternya yang tampak sedikit.

"Dengar, kita sudah sepakat dengan dia."

"Jika kita bertarung sebagai tim, pasti bisa, kan?"

"Aku pikir begitu, tetapi..."

"Kita coba saja."

"Hey Naruto ! Ayo kita berburu bersama."

"Levelku terlalu rendah, apa tak apa – apa membiarkan aku bergabung dalam party kalian?"

"Ya tak apa. Kita sekarang adalah seorang tim. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk terus di depan. kalau kau mau kau bisa sembunyi di belakang kami."

Nara menyarankan Naruto untuk bersembunyi saja bukannya aktif dalam perburuan. Karena di mata mereka Naruto hanya seorang pemula yang masih terlalu polos.

"Kau memang tak bisa mendapatkan banyak Exp kalau tak ikut aktif dalam berburu. Tetapi prioritasmu saat ini adalah untuk meningkatkan level. Cukup berdiri di belakang kami dan seranglah jika kau memiliki kesempatan kemudian kembalilah ke belakang kami. Itu akan sangat membantu kalau kau mengalihkan perhatian musuh dan membuat mereka bingung."

"Ohh begitu, baik. Aku mengerti."

Kebingungannya telah dibereskan, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan party mereka dan berburu monster bersama-sama. Ini adalah kelompok yang dirancang untuk melawan monster-monster di sekitar Benteng, dan anggota timnya sudah pernah leveling tanpa dia.

Masalahnya adalah, mereka menyadari bahwa itu terlalu berbahaya jika hanya Jouji, seorang monk yang Agilitynya dalam menghindari serangan menutupi tingkat pertahanan yang rendah, bertindak sebagai petarung jarak dekat di barisan depan. Itu sebabnya mereka mencari seorang petarung jarak dekat.

Perburuanpun dimulai

Naruto dengan tenang mengamati mereka dari belakang.

"Ino bantu aku !"

Dari depan, Jouji yang bertarung sendirian meminta bantuan kepada Ino sang Priestess.

"Kekuatan suci bimbing kami menuju kemenangan. Blessing !"

Ino membantu dengan memberikan blessingnya kepada Jouji.

"Black Smoke !"

Sedangkan Hanabi membantu dalam penyerangan dengan menyebarkan kutukan – kutukan ringan kepada rubah.

Strateginya adalah membuat Jouji bertarung sendirian di depan , sedangkan Nara, Ino dan Hanabi menjadi support. Itu dikarenakan profesi Jouji yang merupakan monk yang memilki defense dan HP yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka dalam partynya.

Naruto dari belakang hanya mengamati, begitu melihat celah ia langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang tanpa ampun.

"JOUJI ! Minggir!"

Mendengar instruksi dari Naruto, Jouji dengan segera langsung menjauh dari medan pertarungan.

Si rubah yang tak menyangka akan pergerakan Jouji hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika ada sebuah tombak terbang lurus menghujam tubuhnya. Si rubah mati seketika.

*Ding*

Critical Hit

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul di depan Naruto. Critical Hit. Hanya akan muncul ketika serangan yang dilancarkan menghasilkan damage dua kali lipat karena menyerang di titik lemah lawan dengan serangan yang efektif di saat yang tepat.

"EEEHHHH SEKALI SERANG !"

Party Nara secara kompak terkejut akibat serangan Naruto yang menghasilkan one hit kill pada si rubah. Naruto di luar dugaan jauh lebih kuat dari yang mereka duga.

Rubah yang mati meninggalkan item drop berupa kulit rubah dan daging rubah. Kulit bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pembuat pakaian. Sedangkan daging rubah bisa digunakan sebagai bahan untuk masakan lezat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya itu.

"Nah, sekarang Jouji! Pancing para mangsa ke sini ! Kita akan segera melumatnya habis – habisan !"

Mereka yang tadinya kaget melihat Narut hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ayo Jouji ! Bawakan mangsa yang bisa menjatuhkan banyak item ya !"

Kali ini yang berhasil Jouji pancing adalah segerombolan serigala. Jumlah mereka hanya lima ekor. Itu mangsa yang cukup sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Melihat ini Naruto ikut maju. Dengan gerakan yang lincah ia menyerang para serigala menggunakan tombaknya.

Menghindari serangan para serigala dengan indah, layaknya seorang penari yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan.

Serangan yang dilancarkan para serigala kepada Naruto hanya dapat menyentuh ruang hampa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sibuk 'menari' dengan para serigala party Nara hanya bisa terkejut melihat pertarungan Naruto vs para serigala.

"Hey kalian ! Mau sampai kapan mau melongo begitu ! Cepat bantu aku !"

Naruto meminta bantuan pada mereka.

"I-Iya. Kekuatan suci bawalah kemenangan kepada kami, blessing!"

"Dirty slime!"

"Fire Arrow!"

"Big Arm!"

Dengan segera party Nara memberikan bantuannya kepada Naruto. Begitu serangan – serangan pendukung tiba Naruto segera menyingkir dari area serangan.

Ternyata serangan – serangan itu masih belum cukup untuk menumbangkan satu serigalapun.

Naruto maju menuju ke serigala yang tubuhnya penuh dengan tancapan panah - panah Nara. Naruto mencabut anak – anak panah tersebut dan melemparkannya kembali ke para serigala dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sembari ia menghindari serangan serigala- serigala lainnya.

Sembari di udara dalam keadaan berputar, Naruto melempar kembali panah – panah itu menuju ke tubuh para serigala. Menghasilkan serangan kritikal secara berturut – turut.

Serigala – serigala yang meati itu meninggalkan drop item yang cukup bagus seperti kulit, daging dan taring serigala. Mereka tersenyum senang melihat hasil buruan itu. Dengan segera sebagai pengumpul item Nara segera menyimpannya.

"Ayo kita berburu lagi!"

"Ayo kita berburu lagi!"

"Ayo kita berburu lagi!"

Begitu seterusnya mereka melanjutkan berburu tanpa kenal lelah. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, dengan bergabungnya Naruto ke dalam party mereka telah membuat kecepatan mereka dalam berburu meningkat dengan cepat.

Setiap Naruto melakukan pergerakan entah kenapa mangsa mereka dengan segera akan mati menjadi cahaya abu – abu yang melayang dan meninggalkan drop item.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?"

Jouji hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Mangsa – mangsa yang dipancingnya akan segera menjadi cahaya abu – abu yang beterbangan begitu Naruto ikut turun tangan dalam pertempuran.

Begitu Naruto menghunuskan tombaknya, maka mangsa – mangsa akan mati dalam seketika. Saking cepatnya Jouji sampai menepuk pipinya berkali – kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku kepada Nara. Ia begitu kaget akan pergerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat seperti kilat. Gerakannya seolah – olah ia telah membaca semua pergerakan dari para mangsa dan bergerak menuju ke arah yang paling tepat untuk melancarkan serangan fatal yang bisa membunuh mangsanya seketika.

Semua itu berkat skill echolocation milik Naruto, meskipun masih dalam tahap beginner. Yang artinya ia dapat mengetahui setiap pergerakan, setiap lokasi, detak jantung, aliran darah, bahkan pergerakan setiap serat otot dalam tubuh sang mangsa. Dengan begitu ia dapat dengan mudah mengetahui setiap pergerakan mereka dan langsung memberikan serangan fatal bagi mereka.

Apalagi statistik yang dimiliki Naruto yang sebenarnya telah setara dengan seorang Warrior biasa berlevel 30.

Setiap mengalami kenaikan level Naruto selalu mendistribusikan poin bonusnya ke statistik intelegent, strength, stamina, dan agility. Berkat itu dia dapat melakukan perburuan dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa harus menggunakan alkimia.

Melihat kemampuan Naruto, pengamatan tajam Nara langsung menyimpulkan bahwa statistik Naruto benar – benar berbeda dari pemain biasa. Atau tombak yang digunakan oleh Naruto adalah item yang benar – benar istimewa sehingga bisa meningkatkan damage sampai sedemikian banyaknya.

Secara terus menerus mereka berburu, dan semakin lama kecepatan berburu mereka semakin meningkat. Hingga akhirnya pada hari ketiga setelah mereka membentuk kelompok. Itu berarti hari ini hari terakhir Naruto di benteng Serabourg, kerajaan Rossenheim. Karena besok adalah hari keberangkatannya untuk melaksanakan misi kelas C dari Blackbeard.

"Ne, Jouji. Berapa HP-mu?"

"200 memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tak apa, bagaimana kalau aku sendiri saja yang ada di depan. kau kan petarung jarak menengah. Jadi lebih baik kau di belakangku saja."

HP Naruto sebenarnya 4 kali lebih banyak dari Jouji. Padahal ia dari tadi cukup sering terkena serangan dari para mangsa. Tetapi meskipu ia terkena sekalipun, damage yang ia terima jauh lebih sedikit daripada damage normal yang diterima Jouji ketika ia menjadi petarung garis depan.

Mungkin karena agility yang dimiliki Jouji sebagai seorang monk cukup rendah sehingga ia bisa terkena damage yang besar seketika saat terkena serangan dari musuh.

Statistik agility merupakan statistik utama yang sangat penting. Bagi pemilik profesi petarung jarak dekat seperti warrior ataupun knight. Statitik agility adalah statistik yang harus selalu ditingkatkan ketika mendapatkan bonus poin.

Karena statistik agility sangat berpengaruh pada reflekmu ketika bertarung. Sehingga itu akan membuatmu dapat menghindari serangan yang fatal dengan damage yang minimum.

Agility juga akan meningkatkan akurasimu dalam melakukan serangan. Sehingga kemungkinanmu untuk mendaratkan serangan kritikal dengan damage 2 kali lipat menjadi lebih besar.

Sekarang Naruto mengambil alih peran petarung jarak dekat yang dimiliki ole Jouji.

"Jouji, sekarang kau hanya perlu memancing mereka dengan serangan jarak jauh. Dengan begitu para mangsa pasti akan ke sini. Hal itu juga akan menguras stamina mereka supaya cept habis."

"Baik dimengerti !"

Secara tidak sadar Naruto telah mengambil alih peran ketua party, dan mulai mengkomando setiap penyerangan dan pertahanan dari party ini.

Sebuah kesalahan dilakukan oleh Jouji. Ketika ia memancing musuh, ia malah memancing mangsa yang salah.

Seekor beruang dengan sebelah mata yang terluka akibat cakaran binatang lain muncul akibat pancingan dari Jouji.

"Narutoooo tolong aku !"

"Tetaplah tenang Jouji. Aku akan segera membantumu ! Ino kau cepat persiapan untuk penyembuhan."

"Gawatt! Naruto, aku kehabisan MP. Bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan me-recharge MP-ku dulu."

Cara yang umum dilakukan untuk me-recharge MP adalah dengan melakukan semedi untuk beberapa saat. Namun itu adalah hal yang bodoh bila dilakukan di tengah pertarungan, ketika ada seseorang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolongan dengan segera.

'Tidak akan sempat!'

"Jouji kau lari saja ! Aku akan mengatasinya!"

"Hanabi, lakukan pertolongan pertama pada Jouji ! Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu saja ! Dengan kekuatan suci. Sembuhkan dia, Healing Hand!"

Hanabi segera menyembuhkan Jouji.

Si beruang itu tampaknya telah menemukan hidangan lezat untuk makan siang. Ia terus menerus mengejar Jouji si gemuk untuk dimangsa.

"Nara! Lindungi Jouji ! Panah matanya !"

"Ya Naruto!"

Karena panik dan juga agilitynya rendah, serangan Nara tak ada satupun yang dapat mengenai si beruang.

"Kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi! Kalian semua cepat lari ke benteng ! Di sana pasti aman! Aku akan menahan beruang ini supaya tidak mengejar kalian!"

"T-tapi Naruto ..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, cepat lari!"

Mereka segera mematuhi perintah Naruto untuk lari. Nara memapah tubuh Jouji dan berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin. Mereka lari tanpa memperhatikan Ino dan Hanabi.

Naruto segera maju menghadapi beruang mata satu itu. Beruang ini kemungkinan adalah monster bernama. Itu artinya ia adalah salah satu monster level bos di hutan ini.

Beruang dengan air liur yang menetes – netes berusaha mendaratkan cakaran – cakarannya ke tubuh Naruto. Namun Naruto memiliki agility yang tinggi di tambah dengan skill ekolokasi miliknya meskipun agak kesulitan ia dapat menghindari serangan dari si beruang.

Si beruang hanya memikirkan untuk memangsa Jouji. Karena ia terlihat paling lezat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Dia berlari mengejar Nara yang sedang memapah Jouji.

Naruto tak menyangka si beruang akan mengabaikannya dan malah mengejar Jouji.

HHHYYYAAAATTT HHHYYYAAATTT

Tanpa efek yang berarti Hanabi dan Ino berusaha menghalangi usaha sang beruang untuk memangsa Jouji. Mereka hanya mengayun – ayunkan pisaunya ke segala arah dengan mata yang tertutup.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMANGSA TEMAN KAMI!"

Si Beruang mengabaikan mereka. Dan lari menuju Jouji. Namun kedua kaki belakangnya dipegangi oleh Hanabi dan Ino.

"KAMI TAK AKAN MENYERAAAHHHH!"

Kontan saja hal itu membuat si beruang marah. Dengan ayunan kakinya ia menghempaskan Ino dan Hanabi.

GGGGGRRRRRR GGGGRRRRRAAAHHHH

Hanabi dan Ino yang terhempas hanya dapat merasakan tubuh mereka melayang lama sekali. Mereka hanya pasrah menantikan rasa sakit yang akan tiba akibat hempasan si beruang.

Namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah tiba. Yang mereka rasakan adalah aroma maskulin seorang lelaki yakni bau ketiak yang basah dan berkeringat. Aroma itu sontak membuat mereka berdua pingsan seketika.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Naruto menangkap mereka berdua. Ketika mereka terhempas dan melayang di udara. Masing – masing dari mereka ditangkap dengan masing – masing tangannya. Membuat mereka berdua jatuh dalam dekapannya. Naruto dengan lembut membaringkan kedua gadis itu di tanah.

"Mereka pingsan? TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU !"

HYYYYAAAAAHHH

Dengan kemarahannya yang menggebu – gebu. Ia langsung menyerang si beruang. Keduanya saling balas membalas serangan.

Satu tusukan di tangan kanan.

Tiga cakaran di dada.

Dua tebasan di perut.

Satu cakaran di wajah.

Satu tebasan di tangan kiri beruang.

Sebuah cakar melayang di udara. Cakar yang telah terpisah dari tangan si beruang.

GGGGGRRRRRAAAAA

Si Beruang meraung kesakitan. Tangannya baru saja dipotong tanpa ampun oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia terus menyerang dengan membabi buta. Tebasan demi tebasan ia sarangkan.

Hingga akhirnya kombo terakhir Naruto. Kedua tangan ditepukkan di depan dadanya. Kemudian ia hentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Percikan – pecikan listrik menjalar dari tangan Naruto menuju ke tanah di sekitar si beruang.

Sebuah dinding tanah muncul di belakang si beruang. Si beruang terhuyung – huyung ke belakang akibat serangan Naruto. Dan akirnya menempel di dinding.

Ternyata dinding tanah itu bukanlah dinding biasa. Dari dinding itu muncul tangan – tangan yang terbuat dari tanah. Mencengkeram bagian – bagian tubuh si beruang. Membuatnya terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"WALL OF EXECUTION !"

Naruto melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Tombak yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya ia lemparkan sekuat tenaga ke kepala si beruang.

SSSRRRAAATTTT JJJLLLEEEBBB

Kepala si beruang tertembus oleh tombak hitam Naruto. Membuat si beruang hancur menjadi partikel – partikel cahaya abu – abu yang beterbangan di udara.

Si beruang meninggalkan drop item yang cukup banyak, yaitu beberapa koin gold, daging dan kulit beruang.

*Ding*

Statistik baru : Perseverance

mengurangi kerusakan fisik yang ditimbulkan oleh musuh, dan bahkan meningkatkan HP player dalam jumlah kecil. Dapat berkembang secara otomatis dengan cara terus menerima serangan jarak dekat.

Strength meningkat 7 poin (+7 STR)

Offense meningkat 15 poin (+15 Ofs)

Agility meningkat 8 poin (+8 Agi)

Endurance meningkat 5 poin (+5 End)

Fighting Spirit meningkat 5 poin (+5 Fis)

Fame meningkat 50 poin (+50 Fame)

HP +250

MP +150

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Western Alchemy : Beginner : Level 3 | 75 %

Jangkauan dari alchemy semakin luas. Tergantung imajinasi, kamu dapat mengubah bentuk dari suatu unsur menjadi bentuk yang kamu inginkan. Damage +5%.

Skill baru : Lancer Mastery

Sebuah skill bertarung menggunakan tombak. +10% Atk. Damage +10%.

Naruto sekarang telah naik ke level 7, berkat berburu dalam party dan pertarungannya melawan monster bos beruang barusan. Pencapaiannya adalah yang tertinggi diantara player – player lain di dalam partynya.

Sekarang Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Ino dan Hanabi. Dia menepuk – nepuk kedua pipi mereka.

PUK PUK PUK PUKPUKPUK

Namun keduanya tak kunjung bangun. Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka sambil mengistirahtkan dirinya. Damage yang ia terima dari si beruang ternyata cukup besar. Hingga HP-nya sekarang hanya tersisa 10%.

Apabila tak segera diobati, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mati dan game over. Selain itu ia akan mendapatkan penalty berupa tak bisa log in ke Royal Road dan mungkin kehilangan beberapa level, atau poin statistik serta penguasaan skill.

Jika kau kehilangan level, maka kau hanya tinggal berburu dan otomatis levelmu akan segera meningkat. Peningkatan level biasanya juga akan diikuti peningkatan pada statistik.

Namun kalau kau kehilangan penguasaan skill maka kau harus mengulangi latihan atau rasa sakit yang sama untuk mendapatkan skill tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Lokasi mereka saat ini adalah de sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggiran hutan.

Ino dan Hanabi terbangun dari pingsannya.

"HHMMM bau apa ini ?"

"OHH kalian sudah sadar ternyata."

"EEHH kenapa kita ada disini ?"

"YA AMPUN, Naruto bagaimana bisa kau sampai terluka parah begini ?"

"Yah, aku melawan beruang itu sampai luka begini."

"T-terima kasih Naruto ! Kalau begitu ini ada ramuan untukmu."

Hanabi memberikan sebotol ramuan kepada Naruto. Itu adalah ramuan yang dapat memulihkan HP dan MP.

Tapi mereka tak menyadari bahwa pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini agak kendur. Sehingga bagian yang harusnya mereka tutupi jadi kelihatan.

Naruto menerima ramuan itu sambil perlahan – lahan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Ehh Naruto kenapa dengan hidungmu ? Ada darah yang mengalir lagi."

Naruto tak mampu untuk menjawab. Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari bagian tubuh yang harusnya ditutupi milik kedua gadis itu. Wajah mesum Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus bersembunyi.

Melihat gelagat Naruto. Akhirnya kedua gadis itu menyadari pandangan mesum Naruto ke tubuh mereka.

"KKKYYYYAAAAA, NARUTO HENTAI !"

PLAKKKK PLAKKKK

Naruto mendapatkan dua tamparan dari dua gadis di masing – masing pipinya. Kemudian Naruto ditendang keluar dari gubuk itu.

Begitu kedua gadis itu telah selesai mengeluarkan Naruto, mereka segera mambenahi pakaian mereka. Dan langsung kabur dari gubuk tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Hey, tunggu dulu ! Dengarkan penjelasanku ! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa – apa pada kalian ! Hey tungguuu, dengarkan penjelasanku!"

Padahal yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan adalah mengendurkan setiap bagian yang kencang pada pakaian kedua gadis itu. Salah satunya adalah melepaskan armor kulit yang mereka kenakan. Hal itu dilakukan supaya mereka dapat bernafas dengan nyaman dan dapat segera sadar dari pingsannya.

Bukan hanya itu Naruto juga membaui hidung mereka dengan bau – bau yang menyengat supaya mereka cepat sadar. Dan sumber bau yang Naruto gunakan untuk itu adalah kaos kaki tempurnya yang diletakkan diantara hidung mereka berdua.

Naruto membaringkan mereka berdua saling berhadap – hadapan dan meletakkan kaos kakinya di depan wajah mereka. Dan akibatnya adalah seperti yang bisa kita tahu barusan.

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi. Seorang pahlawan memang sering disalah artikan setiap tindakannya."

Naruto yang memohon – mohon kepada mereka agar mau mendengarkan alasannya malah diabaikan. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan meminum ramuan penyembuh dari Hanabi.

* * *

T o Be Contiued

YYYEEESSSS akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga. Kuharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Kalau ada yang tanya, 'kok mirip waktu Weed bikin party sama Pale dkk ya?'

Saya bakal jawab 'emang dasarnya ambil dari situ. Tentu saja dengan perubahan di san – sini.'

Ya sudah sekian dari saya...

Thanks for Read

Jangan lupa kasih review ya...


	5. Chapter 5

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, alur terlalu cepat dan membingungkan, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5 : Jiwa yang Tersegel

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi. Seorang pahlawan memang sering disalah artikan setiap tindakannya."

Naruto yang memohon – mohon kepada mereka agar mau mendengarkan alasannya malah diabaikan. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan meminum ramuan penyembuh dari Hanabi.

.

.

"Fiiiuuuuhhh, rasanya benar – benar melegakan. Setelah pertempuran yang sulit, ditambah dengan kesalahpahaman barusan. Aku bersyukur, aku belum game over sekarang."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya HP-nya kembali normal setelah meminum ramuan penyembuh dari Hanabi. Dia beruntung mereka berdua hanya menendangnya sekali dan kemudian langsung kabur.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak damage dari beruang itu. Dan untungnya item drop hasil perburuan hari ini berada ditanganku. Jadi setidaknya, aku tidak rugi karena mereka meninggalkan aku begitu saja."

Naruto menghitung pendapatannya selama tiga hari ini berburu dengan party. Yang ia dapatkan adalah daging dan kulit dari kelinci ,rubah, serigala dan beruang. Juga ditambah tiga gold, lima belas silver dan dua puluh copper.

Berburu dengan party memang sangat menguntungkan. Selain meringankan beban kerja saat berburu, rekan – rekan satu party juga dapat memberikan berbagai dukungan yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawamu ketika sedang terancam.

Akan tetapi, semua hal pasti memiliki sisi buruk atau kekurangannya masing – masing. Seperti sisi lain dari sebuah cermin yang memantulkan wajah rupawanmu, yang hanya menampilkan bidang licin berwarna gelap yang kontras sekali dengan sisi yang lainya.

Berburu dalam party layaknya pedang bermata dua, yang dapat melukai tanganmu sendiri apabila kau ceroboh dalam menggunakannya. Party yang beranggotakan orang – orang yang lemah dan kurang berpengalaman. Ditambah lagi kau baru bertemu dan belum terlalu kenal dengan masing – masing anggota lainnya.

Hal itu menyebabkan kurangnya rasa percaya, kerja sama, kekompakan dan juga koordinasi kelompok. Sehingga berburu semakin berat dan melelahkan. Namun untungnya Naruto mampu mengatasi berbagai tantangan itu dan menyatukan seluruh anggota party.

Namun itu hanya sementara, ketika rasa saling percaya yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah telah hancur. Akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa mengembalikannya seperti sebelumnya. Atau bahkan akan mustahil untuk mengembalikannya menjadi seperti semula. Jadi bukankah lebih baik menyerah saja dan cari jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, benar bukan ?

Pada saat ini pilihan yang Naruto ambil hanyalah menyerah saja. Ia tak mau repot – repot membuang tenaganya hanya untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka kepadanya seperti semula. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya orang asing yang hanya ingin memenuhi hasrat masing – masing dengan bermain game. Hanya itulah anggapan Naruto kepada mereka.

Naruto pulang ke benteng Serabourg, ia berharap semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan partynya Ino di dalam benteng.

Begitu sampai di dalam benteng, ia teringat akan janjinya kepada pak instruktur bahwa ia akan ikut makan malam bersama di rumahnya.

Sebelum pergi ke jamuan makan malam. Naruto berbelanja barang – barang yang akan diperlukan dalam perjalanan nanti. Ia membeli beberapa bumbu untuk memasak, perban, ramuan herbal dan beberapa pisau untuk digunakan sebagai senjata dalam perburuan.

Naruto segera mencari rumah yang sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh pak instruktur. Yaitu sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang agak luas dengan pagar tanaman sebagai pembatasnya. Rumah yang ia cari adalah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang memiliki atap genting dengan cerobong asap diatasnya.

"Apakah benar yang ini rumahnya? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, seharusnya memang betul kalau ini adalah rumahnya. Tetapi, kenapa firasat tidak enak ini muncul di saat – saat seperti ini?"

Naruto kini berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang menurut perkirannya adalah rumah si instruktur. Namun pemandangan yang tampak dari rumah dihadapannya adalah rumah kosong yang tampak menyeramkan dari luar.

Tiang – tiang rumahnya patah. Kaca – kaca yang pecah berserakan di depan rumah. Daun pintu yang seharusnya bisa bergeser supaya terbuka dan tertutup, kini sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Karena benda yang seharusnya adalah daun pintu itu, kini sudah hancur berserakan di halaman rumah.

Apalagi pada saat malam hari begini, pada umumnya orang – orang pasti akan menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi rumah dan jalan. Namun rumah yang ada di hadapan Naruto kali ini, malah gelap gulita. Kosong. Seolah – olah rumah itu baru saja terkena angin topan dan penghuninya ikut terbang terbawa angin entah menuju kemana.

Sebagai pelengkap, di halaman rumah itu terdapat potongan – potongan tulang yang Naruto yakini sebagai tulang manusia. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah potongan tulang ruas – ruas telapak tangan manusia.

Naruto baru tahu kalau ada tempat semacam ini di dalam benteng Serabourg. Terlebih lagi, kenapa para warga kota baik player ataupun NPC

Naruto merasakan bulu romanya berdiri tanpa harus dikomando. Rasanya ia seperti sedang menahan buang air besarnya yang tidak pernah ia laksanakan sampai tuntas. Ingin ia kembali, tetapi dia memiliki janji yang harus ia tepati kepada pak instruktur.

Mungkin ini kelihatan konyol, tetapi janji dalah hutang. Dan Naruto sangat benci berhutang kepada orang lain. Tetapi ia lebih benci orang yang berhutang tanpa mau membayar dan cuma berjanji kalau ia akan segera melunasinya.

Keinginannya untuk menepati janji berhasil mengalihkannyadari firasat buruknya saat ini. Tanpa ragu ia mulai masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah itu.

Dimulai dari halaman. Naruto berjalan lurus menuju pintu masuk yang menganga lebar. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Naruto terus berjalan sembari terus memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan sekitar.

Setiap langkah yang Naruto ambil adalah sebuah langkah yang penuh perhitungan dan kehati – hatian. Dengan memfokuskan konsentrasi untuk menajamkan kelima panca inderanya Naruto berjalan masuk menuju rumah yang telah rusak parah.

Pintu masuk baru saja Naruto lewati, kini yang ada dihadapannya adalah bagian dalam rumah yang seharusnya adalah ruang tamu. Hal ini dapat Naruto ketahui dengan adanya sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit dan meja yang terjungkir dan bertebaran dimana – mana. Bahkan cangkir bekas kopi pecah berkeping – keping berserakan di lantai dan cairan kopi yang ada di dalamnya kini tumpah dan berceceran di lantai.

Di dinding ruang tamu juga terdapat banyak goresan – goresan yang sepertinya diciptakan dengan mengunakan benda tajam. Mulai dari goresan yang panjangnya hampir satu meter, sampai goresan – goresan kecil yang berukuran beberapa sentimeter saja. Tak lupa cipratan darah yang menyebar di lantai dan dinding.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Semua bukti yang ada menunjukkan bahwa ada pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi di tempat ini. Naruto semakin khawatir terhadap nasib si instruktur dan keluarganya.

Naruto terus masuk ke dalam rumah, ia memeriksa setiap bagian rumah untuk memastikan kalau – kalu ada orang yang selamat di dalam sana. Naruto terus mencari, menelusuri setiap ruang yang ada di rumah itu.

Tak disangka – sangka ternyata rumah itu cukup besar. Sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memeriksa isi dari rumah itu.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan dengan banyak buku dan dokumen yang berserakan. Tetapi yang paling aneh bagi Naruto, adalah adanya dua baju zirah dengan berbagai macam ornamen yang menghiasinya tergeletak di lantai.

Baju zirah yang pertama tergeletak dengan posisi telungkup. Baju zirah yang pertama ini memiliki hiasan berupa helm dengan topeng yang menyerupai tengkorak manusia dengan helaian rambut pirang pucat di kepalanya. Di tangan kanannya, baju zirah ini memegang sebuah pisau besar yang sepertinya adalah pisau pemotong daging yang masih basah oleh noda darah.

Sedangkan aju zirah yang kedua tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi telentang. Baju zirah yang kedua ini memiliki jubah yang kelihatan cukup bagus. Di kedua tangannya baju zirah ini memegang dua rapier yang seharusnya tampak mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah – celah jendela rumah.

Lagi – lagi kedua rapier yang ada di tangan baju zirah yang kedua juga memiliki noda darah. Naruto menjadi semakin curiga. Hal – hal yang ada di rumah ini begitu janggal dan mengganggu pikirannya.

Untuk mematikan lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Narutopun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke kedua baju zirah yang tergeletak itu. Ia berjaga – jaga karena mungkin saja itu adalah seseorang yang menggunakan armor dan berpura – pura mati untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Namun ...

ZZZRRRAATTTT

Sebuah tebasan melayang ke dada Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto dapat mengelak dari tebasan yang melayang ke arahnya. Meski begitu sebagian baju yang dipakai Naruto telah robek kibat tebasan itu.

Dalam kegelapan di dalam ruangan yang penuh buku ini. Sesosok siluet muncul di hadapan Naruto.

Itu adalah siluet dari baju zirah yang memiliki hiasan berupa topeng tengkorak dan rambut di kepalanya. Cahaya merah mengerikan terpancar dari kedua lubang matanya. Darah menetes – netes dari pisau daging yang ada di tangannya. Tampaknya itu adalah darah dari korbannya yang sebelumnya.

Tanpa aba – aba si baju zirah bertopeng itu maju menyerang Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang cepat ia melakukan serangan bertubi – tubi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghindar dan menangkis dengan susah payah. Ia kewalahan dengan serangan tak beraturan yang dilancarkan si baju zirah bertopeng. Si baju zirah bertopeng menyerang Naruto dengan gerakan yang gesit dan lincah layaknya seorang warrior berlevel tinggi.

Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dan menangkis saja. Pertarungan di dalam ruang yang sempit sangat merugikan baginya, yang seorang pengguna tombak.

Serangan - serangan yang dilancarkan si baju zirah bertopeng begitu cepat dan akurat. Ditambah lagi serangannya memiliki power yang tinggi. Setiap Naruto menangkis serangan dari si baju zirah bertopeng selama beberapa saat, tubuh avatarnya semakin lama semakin merasakan efek dari serangan – serangan itu.

Tangannya bergetar kuat stiap serangan yang dilayangkan kepadanya ia tangkis menggunakan tombaknya. Getaran yang ia rasakan meyalur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Efeknya dari getaran itu Naruto tak dapat bereaksi dengan cepat terhadap serangan – serangan si baju zirah bertopeng.

Setiap serangan yang melayang ke tubuh Naruto ia terima dengan paksa. Akan tetapi ia tak menyarah begitu saja. Meskipun terkena efek serangan, sebisa mungkin ia juga membalas serangan dari si baju zirah bertopeng dengan menggunakan tombaknya.

TRAAANNKKK TRRRAANNKK TRRAANNKK

Tombak Naruto terus menerus menghujam ke badan si baju zirah bertopeng. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto telah berhasil membaca pola dan kebiasaan si baju zirah bertopeng ketika mereka sedang terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Kebiasaan yang berhasil Naruto lihat dari observasiya selama pertarungan ini adalah si baju zirah bertopeng sering sekali melakukan serangan vertikal dari atas ke bawah untuk memotong lawannya. Organ yang sering diincar adalah lengan bagian atas.

Dalam adu senjata selama beberapa saat, Naruto telah berhasil membaca kebiasaan dari lawannya ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, yaitu ketika si baju zirah bertopeng mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk melakukan serangan kepadanya.

Dan saat yang ditunggu - tunggu itu tiba. Si baju zirah bertopeng mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Membuat celah yang terbuka lebar pada pertahanannya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Naruto memusatkan kekuatannya ke tombaknya. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, Naruto menusukkan tombaknya menuju celah dari pertahanan si baju zirah bertopeng, yaitu bahu kanannya yang sedang terangkat keatas.

TRRAANNKK

Sebuah tusukan berhasil Naruto sarangkan. Akan tetapi bunyi yang dihasilkan dari tusukan itu membuat Naruto merasa bingung. Apalagi si baju zirah bertopeng tetap melancarkan serangannya ke Naruto.

Alhasil Naruto yang gerakannya terkunci karena masih memegang tombak, harus menerima damage serangan tersebut pada tangannya. Tangannya terluka, tetapi untungnya tangannya tidak terpotong habis oleh pisau daging yang mengerikan itu.

Naruto mundur sembari mencabut tombaknya yang tertancap di bahu kanan si baju zirah bertopeng.

'K - kenapa seranganku tak berefek kepadanya ? Seharusnya ia tak dapat menggunakan tangan kanannya lagi setelah kutusuk bahunya seperti itu.'

Sebuah perasaan takut muncul di dalam benak Naruto. Serangannya tak bisa memberikan damage kepada si baju zirah bertopeng.

Di saat Naruto tengah jatuh dalam perasaan takutnya si baju zirah bertopeng tanpa mau memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk berpikir. Ia terus melayangkan serangannya kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang takut dan bingung harus bagaimana lagi, hanya bisa terus mundur dan akhirnya terpojok ke sudut ruangan. Tampaknya Naruto hanya bisa menang bila ia beruntung melawan monster satu ini.

Melihat kesempatan yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya, si baju zirah bertopeng dengan segera mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi - tinggi. Ia berniat melancarkan serangan penghabisan kepada Naruto. Dan...

"HHEEEYYAAA!"

TTRRAANNKK

Sebuah serangan nekat dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

Dalam keadaan terdesak Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya ke bagian kepala milik si baju zirah bertopeng yang terlindungi oleh helm dengan topeng yang bermotifkan tengkorak.

KLONTANG KLONTANG

Helm tersebut jatuh. Sinar merah yang merah mengerikan yang tadi terpancar dari kedua lubang matanya, kini telah hilang.

Akan tetapi tempat di mana helm tersebut disematkan sebelumnya adalah tempat yang kosong, tidak ada kepala disana. Si baju zirah bertopeng sebenarnya adalah baju zirah kosong yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Di bagian yang berbentuk seperti kerah pada baju zirah itu terdapat sebuah simbol.

Sebuah simbol yang tak asing masuk ke dalam direksi Naruto. Pada bagian dalam baju zirah itu terdapat sebuah simbol yang tak asing bagi Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran transmutasi dengan motif segi enam dengan huruf – huruf kuno di dalamnya dan sebuah garis dengan bentuk seperti kail di tengahnya.

'I – itu tak salah lagi. Itu pasti adalah lingkaran transmutasi. Apakah baju zirah ini adalah hasil dari transmutasi yang dilakukan oleh seseorang ?' Naruto membatin.

Si baju zirah bergerak itu tak terpengaruh oleh serangan Naruto. Akan tetapi, seolah kehilangan kepalanya yang sesungguhnya. Si baju zirah tanpa helm ini terus menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta.

Entah kenapa serangannya yang kali ini begitu ceroboh dan banyak celah. Ditambah akurasi dari serangannya berkurang drastis. Membuat Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindari dan menangkisnya.

'Dia seperti undead skeleton yang telah kehilangan kepalanya. Meski tak punya mata, tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak normal seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, tetap saja kehilangan penglihatan akan membuatnya buta dan tidak bisa menyerang dengan benar.'

Naruto kini hanya sibuk menghindari serangan dari si baju zirah tanpa kepala.

"Heyy Cool, kau mendengarku kan? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

"Ya aku mendengarmu. Kukira kau telah lupa padaku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Begini, seperti yang kau tahu kali ini aku sedang bertarung melawan baju zirah yang bisa bergerak sendiri, dan ia memiliki lingkaran transmutasi. Apakah kau tahu kelemahannya, Cool ?"

"Kau meremehkanku ? Tentu saja aku tahu kelemahannya ! Kelemahannya tentu saja adalah lingkaran transmutasi itu. Kau hanya perlu menghapusnya. Hanya dengan sedikit bagian saja yang terhapus itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya."

"TERNYATA SEMUDAH ITU YA ! KAU MEMANG TAHU SEGALANYA YA COOL...!"

"HEH TENTU SAJA BODOH!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU DARI TADI BODOH...!"

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAKU BODOH...!"

Naruto cuma diam, ia tak membalas perkataan Cool. Karena sekarang ia sedang bertarung dengan si baju zirah tanpa kepala yang terus menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

'Sekarang semuanya telah menjadi mudah. Akuhanya perlu untuk menghapus sebagian kecil dari lingkaran transmutasi itu untuk mengalahkannya.'

Si baju zirah tanpa kepala lagi – lagi mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia berniat untuk membuat ayunan serangan yang lebar untuk membuat serangannya semakin kuat.

Celah pertahanannya terbuka !

Dengan segera Naruto melompat ke depan untuk memperpendek jarak mereka berdua.

TRRAAANNKK

Naruto menyerang tangan kanan si baju zirah bertopeng yang memegang pisau.

KLONTANG KLONTANG

Pisau daging yang digunakan sebagai senjata oleh si baju zirah tanpa kepala terjatuh ke lantai.

Naruto tanpa membuang – buang waktu dan kesempatan langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus lingkaran transmutasi yang ada di kerah dari si baju zirah.

GREEKKK BRRUUGGHH

Si baju zirah jatuh tertelungkup. Sepertinya Naruto telah berhasil menghapus lingkaran transmutasi yang ada di kerah si baju zirah tanpa kepala.

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul.

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Spear Mastery : Beginner : Level 4 | 20%

+10 % Damage, +20 Offense

\+ 10 Strength

+12 Agility

+5 Luck

+5 HP

Naruto tersenyum mendapati levelnya kembali meningkat.

SSRRRAATTTT

Sebuah serangan muncul lagi. Kali ini dari si baju zirah berjubah. Ia menyerang menggunakan dua rapier di masing – masing tangannya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto berhasil mengelak lagi. Meskipun damage yang ia terima cukup besar untuk ukuran single hit.

Adu senjata kini terjadi lagi. Kali ini Naruto melawan Si baju zirah berjubah.

Si baju zirah berjubah ini memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari si baju zirah bertopeng yang baru saja ia kalahkan. Serangan – serangannya begitu akurat dan juga kuat.

Sekali lagi Naruto kewalahan dalam pertarungannya kali ini.

Tetapi meskipun begitu Naruto telah menebak akan menjadi pertarungan seperti apa kali ini. Karena itu ia telah mempersiapkan strategi sembari bertarung melawan si baju zirah berjubah.

Dalam sebuah kesempatan kecil di tengah jeda serangan Naruto mengambil pisau kecil yang ia simpan di sakunya. Melemparnya ke bagian tengah diantara kaki si baju zirah berjubah.

Pisau kecil itu menancap di lantai bersama dengan jubah dari si baju zirah berjubah yang ikut terkait ke pisau kecil itu.

Melihat kesempatan Naruto segera melancarkan serangan berupa sebuah tendangan terbang dengan tumpuan berupa ujung tombak yang membuatnya tampak seperti atlit lompat galah yang akan melompati pembatas setinggi puluhan meter.

DDUUAAGGHH

Si baju zirah berjubah terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto yang bertambah kuat akibat tambahan momentum dari tolakannya.

Sebelum si baju zirah berjubah sempat bangun dari jatuhnya Naruto segera melakukan rencananya yang selanjutnya, yaitu menghentikannya gerak tubuh dari si baju zirah berjubah.

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan kemudian menepukkan keduanya di permukaan lantai. Percikan – percikan listrik muncul dari kedua tangan Naruto dan merambat ke lantai, menuju si baju zirah berjubah.

"BUDDHA'S PALM !"

BBRRAAKKK

Sebuah telapak tangan besar muncul dari lantai. Tangan besar tersebut mendorong si baju zirah berjubah ke dinding ruangan. Si baju zirah berjubah tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya beserta kedua tangannya. Ia hanya bisa meronta – ronta di bawah tekanan dari telapak tangan besar yang menekannya ke dinding.

Naruto mendekati si baju zirah berjubah. Dengan segera ia melepaskan helm yang tersemat di bagian atas tubuh lawannya.

Seperti yang sebelumnya, di kerah dari baju zirah ini juga memiliki lingkaran transmutasi yang bentuknya sama. Naruto menghapus lingkaran transmutasi itu.

Akibat dari dihapusnya lingkaran transmutasi itu, si baju zirah berjubah berhenti meronta – ronta. Naruto kemudian mulai memeriksa ruangan ini.

BRRUUSSS

Tangan besar yang diciptakan Naruto hancur menjadi partikel debu.

SET SET DUAGGHHH BRRAAKKK

Tanpa diduga sebuah tendangan melayang ke kepala Naruto ketika ia sedang lengah. Bagian pinggang ke bawah dari si baju zirah berjubah meyerangnya ketika ia lengah.

Naruto terpental ke sudut ruangan. Setelah sebelumnya menabrak beberapa rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu.

Lembaran – lembaran buku melayang di hadapan Naruto. Naruto masih merasakan pusing akibat kepalanya terkena serangan telak dari kaki si baju zirah berjubah.

'Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan separuh bagian tubuh ke bawah ia masih bisa menyerangku ?'

Naruto memicingkan pandangannya. Samar – samar terlihat ada lingkaran transmutasi lainnya di pinggang bagian bawah. Bagian ini sebelumnya tertutupi oleh baju zirah bagian dada yang menutupi sampai ke bagian perut bawah. Kini setelah bagian itu terlepas, Naruto dapat melihat lingkaran transmutasi yang tersembunyi tersebut.

Naruto yang ternyata sudah mulai kehabisan staminanya setelah bertarung dengan waktu yang cukup lama mulai kelelahan.

Ia mulai kesusahan untuk berdiri. Dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi untuk mengincar kelemahan lawannya.

Kaki si baju zirah berjubah mulai berlari. Tampaknya ia akan melakukan tendangan melayang andalannya lagi.

STAP WUUSSSHHH

Kaki dari si baju zirah berjubah kini sedang melayang di udara. Entah karena apa ketika berada di udara kaki tersebut tiba – tiba membara karena terbakar oleh api. Mungkin itu adalah skill milik kaki si baju zirah berjubah yang akan di gunakan untuk menghabisi Naruto.

Naruto dalam keadaan linglung. Dengan mengandalkan keberuntungannya, ia melemparkan tombaknya. Niatnya adalah untuk membelokkan arah dari tendangan kaki si baju zirah berjubah.

TRRAANKK

Serangannya berbelok. Naruto dengan susah payah menjauh untuk membuat jarak dari kaki si penyerangnya.

Naruto menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian menepukkan keduanya di telapak tangan. Lagi – lagi ia melakukan alkimia untuk menghentikan gerakan kaki si baju zirah berjubah.

Percikan - percikan listrik muncul dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto, dan kemudian merambat ke area kecil tempat kaki – kaki itu berpijak.

"MUD TRAP !"

ZZRRUUTT ZZRRUUTT

Sebuah genangan lumpur terbentuk. Naruto menggunakan alkimia untuk memanipulasi kerapatan dari suatu objek dan membuatnya menjadi lunak.

Kontan saja kaki yang terbuat dari logam itu akan dengan mudah tenggelam ke dalam lumpur. Semakin lama kaki itu terjebak semakin dalam dan akhirnya bagian pahanya sudah terhisap ke dalam jebakan Naruto.

Melihat jebakannya sukses, Naruto kembali melakukan alkimia. Ia memadatkan kembali jebakan lumpurnya menjadi lantai seperti semula.

Itu tampak seperti Naruto baru saja menjebak kaki dai si baju zirah berjubah ke dalam kubangan semen. Dan sekarang kubangan tersebut telah mengeras. Kaki – kaki itu tak dapat lari kemana – mana lagi.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Sekali lagi ia menghapus lingkaran transmutasi yang ada pada armor bagian pinggang bawah itu.

BRRUUKK

Setelah Naruto menghapus lingkaran transmutasi itu, Naruto terjatuh dalam kelelahan. Dengan segera ia memakan persediaan roti gandumnya yang tersisa. Dan membalut lukanya dengan perban dan obat yang sebelumnya ia beli di kota.

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul lagi

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Skill Throwing : Beginner : Level 4 | 75 %

Spear Mastery : Beginner : Level 4 | 50 %

+15 Agility

+10 Strength

+13 Stamina

+3 Persevarance

+2 Endurance

Skill Baru : First Aid : Beginner : Level 1 | 10 %

Memungkinkan kamu untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan bisa meningkatkan HP orang yang terluka ketika dirawat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar, sampai – sampai kedua ujung mulutnya bisa mencapai bagian bawah telinganya.

.

.

Ini adalah pagi hari yang cerah di Tokyo. Kini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan secara rutin.

Tentu saja, yang diperiksa tidak hanya fisiknya saja tetapi mentalnya juga.

"Sialan... Aku harus ke sini lagi."

Dipagi hari, Naruto sudah dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Perdana menteri Jepang dengan kebijakannya yang tak bisa dibantah, telah mengeluarkan aturan yang tak diinginkan bernama 'Leave No One Behind', yang dirancang untuk memberantas orang anti-sosial dan yang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri pada masyarakat Jepang.

Seluruh kebodohan ini dibentuk berdasarkan teori bahwa mereka yang lahir dan dibesarkan dengan latar belakang yang buruk memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih tinggi melakukan tindak kriminal dan perceraian. Misalnya, keluarga-keluarga tanpa orang tua dan memiliki hutang yang besar untuk dibayar pada rentenir. Dan juga anak – anak yang lahir dari keluarga broken home seperti Naruto juga termasuk dalam hal itu.

Menurut hukum, semua warga Jepang yang berusia 20 atau lebih dengan kekurangan terlihat pada latar belakang mereka diharuskan mengunjungi psikiater secara rutin untuk pemeriksaan mental.

Singkatnya, Naruto masuk kategori itu karena kasusnya yang terlibat dalam beberapa perkelahian dengan orang – orang sebelum ia putus sekolah.

Jadi Naruto pergi ke 'Pusat Rehabilitasi Masyarakat Hebat'.

"Aku merasa seperti menjadi orang yang kurang waras. Masyarakat Hebat apanya, benar-benar payah." Menggumamkan keluhan disepanjang jalan, Naruto berjalan kedalam pusat rehabilitasi. Bangunan itu memiliki dekorasi interior yang romantis. Ruangan resepsi penuh dengan orang-orang berusia 17 tahunan yang juga datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan mereka dibawah Aturan Sosial yang tidak kompeten, jadi dia harus menyia-nyiakan beberapa jam untuk menunggu giliran mendaftar.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Aku disini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan mental untuk program Leave No One Behind."

"Aku mengerti. Harap isi formulir ini." Seorang perawat mengenakan pakaian putih menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto kebingungan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan pemeriksaan jadi ia kurang mengerti prosedurnya.

"Kami akan membuat analisa lengkap atas kondisi mentalmu berdasarkan jawabanmu pada pertanyaan ini. Jika kamu jatuh pada kategori masyarakat yang tak bisa mencocokkan diri, kamu akan diperintahkan untuk masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi dan menerima pengobatan berkala. Dalam hal ini, pemerintah akan mengirim cek bulanan pada keluargamu untuk kompensasi."

Sungguh peraturan yang tak manusiawi. Pemerintah tak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk mendukung mereka yang dirugikan ketika mereka mengalami penderitaan pada masa anak-anak, disiksa oleh orang tua mereka atau disisihkan disekolah.

Tidaaaaaaaaak... Sekarang mereka harus menerima rintangan jika mereka ingin mendaftar ke universitas ketika mereka lulus SMA. Yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka dianggap tak memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi pegawai negeri. Perang melawan Teror menjadi alasan yang sering dikemukakan oleh pemerintah.

"Baik, Nyonya." Naruto mengambil formulir itu dan mengisinya dengan cepat. Tak sekalipun penanya meninggalkan permukaan kertas tersebut. Naruto telah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi jawabannya mengalir dari hatinya.

"Aku selesai. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangan lain untuk melakukan pemeriksaan fisik.

"Tentu. Ambil uang ini untuk mengganti biaya perjalananmu."

Setidaknya, pemerintah menunjukkan sedikit belas kasih. Naruto mengambil koin-koin itu dan meninggalkan rumah sakit jiwa. Sementara itu, formulir yang diajukan oleh dia mulai membuat keributan diantara psikiater ditempat itu.

.

,

Tsunade Senju, Ph.D. Psikiater tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah lehernya telah patah. Dokter yang karena sikapnya dia menerima julukan Ratu Es, tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan publik, yang tentunya menjadi pemandangan langka bagi para perawat.

"Apakah dia akhirnya berhasil berkomunikasi dengan anjing peliharaannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tak ada yang mustahil bagi Dokter."

Dr. Tsunade berimigrasi ke Amerika dengan orang tuanya, yang keduanya adalah diplomat, ketika dia masih muda. Dia lulus dari Harvard University di usia 20, dan mendapatkan gelar dokter sebelum dia mencapai usia 23.

Menggabungkan kecantikan dan kesopanan, namun penuh dengan harga diri yang tinggi, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap kemanusiaan tingkat ini sebelumnya, yang mana menjadi topik perbincangan semua orang. Pada akhirnya, kepala perawat memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Dr. Senju, apa ada yang lucu?"

"Lihat ini."

Tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangis, Dr. Cha memberikan apa yang dia pegang pada kepala perawat. Itu adalah sebuah formulir satu halaman yang telah diisi oleh seseorang untuk program Leave No One Behind. 7 pertanyaan singkat dan jawaban yang sama singkatnya.

 **Daftar Pertanyaan:**

 **Siapa nama anda?**

Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Apa profesi anda?**

Tidak ada, aku hanya seorang NEET.

 **3\. Apa yang anda lakukan?**

Mengisi formulir ini.

 **Tiga hal apa saja yang paling anda kenang atau berharga yang telah anda lakukan dalam hidup anda?**

Memukul wajah lawan di final penyisihan Koushien wilayah Tokyo.

Bermain Royal Road.

Menonton anime dan bermain game selama 5 hari tanpa istirahat.

 **Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang para politikus yang berkuasa?**

Kenapa tidak kita kirimkan saja ke ISIS untuk dijadikan sandera ?

Atau tulis saja namanya di Death Note ?

 **Kapan anda menyadari posisi sosial anda?**

Setelah aku menonotn anime Oregairu dan Tokyo Ghoul

 **Bagaimana anda mendeskripsikan diri anda sendiri dalam satu kalimat?**

Aku adalah titik hitam kecil yang terletak di tengah – tengah kanvas putih bersih.

Perawat itu tampak terkejut ketika dia selesai membaca dokumen itu.

"Jangan bilang— ini adalah sebuah kutipan dari light novel ?"

"Bukan. Itu salah satu dari formulir yang diisi pagi ini. Tidakkah kamu melihat stempel konfirmasi di kanan bawah?"

"Orang gila."

"Kamu salah lagi. Jika dia gila, dia tidak akan mengamati masyarakat secara sinis dan tepat seperti yang dia tulis di jawabannya ini."

Terhadap akal sehat, Dr. Senju menyimpulkan dia normal secara mental. Dari sudut pandang psikiater, dia bisa mendengar jeritan kekecewaan yang muncul dari jawaban-jawaban itu.

Untuk bisa mencemooh masyarakat seperti itu, pria muda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini pasti telah mengalami kehidupan yang tak berwarna dalam dunia yang kejam ini.

"Phew."

Kepala perawat hanya bisa mendesah.

Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menentang kesimpulan dokter. Meski demikian, dia berpikir bahwa entah itu Dr. Senju, yang telah mendapatkan gelas Ph.D Psikiater di Amerika Serikat dan diidolakan serta diakui secara global oleh dunia, yang berada diatas rata-rata, atau pria Naruto Uzumaki ini yang berada dibawah normal.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak normal. Atau mereka yang normal, dan aku satu-satunya yang gila di ruangan ini. Mungkin juga bahwa, seluruh dunia telah menjadi gila", kepala perawat itu berpikir saat dia menjadi semakin bingung.

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagi yang sudah membaca, melirik, mereview, mem – PM saya buat tanya – tanya tentang story ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak - banyaknya.

Buat yang tanya soal jadwal rilis, saya nggak bisa ngasih kepastian soal itu. Karena saya adalah pelajar yang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian jadi akan rilis kalau saya punya waktu senggang saja.

Berikut ini adalah status karakter Naruto.

Nama Karakter : Naruto

Sekutu : Cool, Blackbeard

Profesi : Taboo Alchemist

Gelar : Tidak ada

Level : 15

Fame : 55

HP : 1200

MP : 200

Strength : 70

Agility : 56

Vitality : 40

Wisdom : 50

Intelligence : 50

Fighting Spirit : 30

Endurance : 47

Art : 28

Charisma : 12

Luck : 33

Offense : 69

Defense : 25

Magic Ressistance : Tidak Ada

Terima kasih banyak !


	6. Chapter 6

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, alur terlalu cepat, pasaran dan membingungkan, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5 : Titik Awal dari Sebuah Petualangan Besar !

Sebelumnya di The Taboo alchemist

 **Daftar Pertanyaan:**

 **Siapa nama anda?**

Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Apa profesi anda?**

Tidak ada, aku hanya seorang NEET.

 **3\. Apa yang anda lakukan?**

Mengisi formulir ini.

 **Tiga hal apa saja yang paling anda kenang atau berharga yang telah anda lakukan dalam hidup anda?**

Memukul wajah lawan di final penyisihan Koushien wilayah Tokyo.

Bermain Royal Road.

Menonton anime dan bermain game selama 5 hari tanpa istirahat.

 **Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang para politikus yang berkuasa?**

Kenapa tidak kita kirimkan saja ke ISIS untuk dijadikan sandera ?

Atau tulis saja namanya di Death Note ?

 **Kapan anda menyadari posisi sosial anda?**

Setelah aku menonotn anime Oregairu dan Tokyo Ghoul

 **Bagaimana anda mendeskripsikan diri anda sendiri dalam satu kalimat?**

Aku adalah titik hitam kecil yang terletak di tengah – tengah kanvas putih bersih.

.

.

Aku adalah titik hitam kecil yang terletak di tengah – tengah kanvas putih bersih.

Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak makhluk hidup yang telah Tuhan ciptakan di alam semesta.

Aku berbeda dari yang lain, makanya aku terkucilkan.

aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab aku di kucilkan.

Mungkin, Aku hanya menodai kanvas yang putih bersih ini.

Mungkin, Aku hanya bisa membawa masalah bagi orang lain.

Aku, keberadaanku, apakah terlahirnya aku ke dunia ini adalah dosa terbesarku ?

Apakah aku benar – benar dibutuhkan di dunia ini ?

Apakah akan ada orang yang menangisiku ketika aku menghilang dari dunia ini ?

Lalu apakah ada orang yang merasa kehilangan diriku bila Aku menghilang dari dunia ini ?

Atau apakah Aku hanya akan dilupakan begitu saja seelah menghilang dari dunia ini ?

Tapi itu semua tak penting bagiku.

Untuk saat ini, aku memang hanya sebuah titik kecil yang menodai kanvas yang putih bersih.

Tapi itu tak akan lama, sebentar lagi akan kuubah semuanya.

Aku akan berubah menjadi garis.

Dari garis menjadi sebuah bidang.

Dari sebuah bidang menjadi sebuah bentuk.

Dari sebuah bentuk menjadi sebuah lukisan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Sebuah lukisan yang akan mengubah sebuah titik kecil menjadi harta paling berharga yang dimiliki dunia.

Menjadi sesuatu yang layak ddiperjuangkan.

Menjadi sesuatu yang layak diperebutkan.

Menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Menjadi sesuatu yang begitu didambakan oleh semua orang.

Menjadi sesuatu yang diimpi – impikan oleh semua orang.

Menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa digapai orang lain.

Berdiri di puncak dunia.

SANG KAISAR YANG MENGUASAI DUNIA !

.

.

"Titik hitam kecil di tengah – tengah kanvas putih bersih huh..."

Naruto bergumam dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari rumah sakit.

Pemeriksaan yang barusan benar – benar yang terburuk. Tatapan merendahkan dimana – mana. Setiap langkahnya selalu diikuti dengan bisikan – bisikan yang menohok hati.

Sebuah diskriminasi tanpa dasar yang jelas ditujukan kepada Naruto. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'titik hitam kecil yang terletak di tengah – tengah kanvas putih bersih' ?

Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Makanya orang – orang menjauhimu. Kau begitu berbakat, sampai – sampai tak bisa disaingi orang lain. Sehingga orang – orang menjauhimu. Kau tidak bisa disebut seseorang yang normal atau biasa makanya orang – orang menjauhimu.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan – jalan sendirian di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan.

Jangan salah sangka, Naruto bukanlah seorang penyendiri atau sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut anti-sosial. Dia hanya orang yang tersisih dari pergaulan. Dia hanya orang yang 'terpaksa' menjadi penyendiri.

Tetapi seorang enyendiri juga punya keuntungannya masing – masing. Contohnya kau tak perlu repot – repot membantu temanmu dalam ulangan, tak perlu repot – repot ikut ngumpul – ngumpul yang tidak jelas yang hanya mengeringkan isi dompetmu. Dan hasilnya kau menjadi mandiri dan isi dompetmu menjadi lebih awet.

Naruto memiliki sebuah konsep yang menurutnya sangat sesuai dengan hubungan antar manusia yang hidup pada masa kini yaitu 'manusia adalah makhluk individual yang akan menjadi makhluk sosial disaat mereka membutuhkannya'.

Itu artinya kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain ketika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Dalam arti lain, sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkanmu, memuaskanmu, memenuhi kebutuhanmu.

Selama kau diuntungkan, maka kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Dan ketika mereka sudah tidak menguntungkan bagimu atau kau sudah bosan dengan mereka kau hanya perlu meninggalkan mereka.

Konsep ini bukanlah suatu omong kosong belaka. Kau bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri di sekitarmu.

Pasangan kekasih yang putus hubungan ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah saling bosan.

Mitra kerja di perusahaan yang meninggalkan rekannya jika perusahaan rekannya sedang diambang krisis.

Seorang yang dulunya dekat denganmu yang meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tak memberinya bantuan untuk menjawab soal ketika ulangan.

Semuanya merupakan contoh kecil yangada di kehidupan sehari – hari. Yang bahkan kau tahu tetapi kau mengabaikannya karena itu sudah dianggap biasa. Inilah contoh realitas di masyarakat yang sudah menjadi hal umum.

Dan solusi sederhana yang Naruto miliki untuk hal ini adalah 'kalau kau tak ingin disakiti atau dirugikan oleh orang lain, maka janganlah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain'.

Rasa sakit itu tak enak dan hanya membuat umur menjadi lebih pendek dan penuh penderitaan. Kau tak perlu bergantung pada orang lain. Karena sejak awal dan pada akhirnya kau hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Kau hidup hanya untuk dirimu sendiri bukan untuk orang lain.

Di dunia ini, yang namanya rela berkorban dan rela menolong adalah hal naif yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tak dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia hanya menolong orang lain untuk memenuhi kepuasan dan keinginan pribadinya.

Dengan menolong orang lain mungkin orang yang kau selamatkan akan merasa berhutang padamu. Dan kau tentu saja seharusnya bisa memanfaatkan orang yang telah berhutang padamu.

Pada akhirnya kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan mereka bukan ?

Selama kau diuntungkan satu atau dua pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan bukan ?

"Hei kau ! Kau Naruto kan ?"

Disaat – saat Naruto tengah menikmati kesendiriannya di tengah keramaian. Terdengar sebuah suara yang terdengar menyebalkan, memanggil Naruto.

Suara bernada keras yang membuat telinga sakit. Mendobrak menuju gendang telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terpanggil hanya diam saja, ia tahu betul si orang yang menjadi sumber dari suara ini. Tipe orang yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto. Diantara semua orang yang Naruto benci, orang ini adalah orang yang layak mendapat titel 'The Worst of The Worst Man in The World.

Ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sejak awal Naruto selalu dikucilkan karena terlalu berbakat. Dan salah satu provokator yang menyebabkan hal itu adalah orang ini. Makhluk keparat yang satu ini.

"Kau pasti Naruto'kan ?"

Sebuah suara yang memuakkan itu terdengar lagi. Naruto segera berjalan cepat di tengah keramaian. Ia berniat menghindari terjadi kontak dengan si sumber suara.

"Heyy Naruto ! Kenapa kau lari dariku ! Heyy tunggu !"

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Lebih baik ia segera lari untuk bersembunyi. Karena Naruto yakin, pertumpahan darah akan segera terjadi bila mereka bertemu.

Bukannya Naruto takut atau apa. Naruto sebenarnya sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan fisiknya untuk bertarung melawan orang itu. Hanya saja Naruto saat ini sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung dengan berandalan kota.

Naruto berlari. Melewati toko – toko. Di belakangnya terdapat rombongan yang dipimpin si orang keparat itu tengah berlari mengejarnya. Rombongan itu terdiri dari sepuluh orang pelajar dengan seragam yang tidak dikenakan dengan benar dan juga rambut yang dicat pirang khas berandalan.

Berlari melewati gang – gang sempit. Melompati tempat sampah. Memanjat pagar besi pembatas.

Terus berlari melewati trotoar jalan. Menerobos lautan manusia yang sedang menikmati teriknya sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Berlari melewati perempatan jalan ramai dengan orang - orang yang menyeberang akibat lampu merah. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat ke atas sebuah mobil.

Naruto menyeberang jalan dengan cara melompati mobil – mobil yang sedang menghentikan lajunya karena lampu merah.

Begitu Naruto sudah sampai di seberang jalan. Rombongan pengejarnya juga sudah hampir sampai ke seberang jalan, tempat dimana Naruto berada.

'Cih, keras kepala sekali mereka ! Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, akan kuberikan pelajaran pada mereka !'

Naruto membatalkan rencananya untuk bersembunyi. Sekarang ia akan menghadapi mereka secara langsung. Dengan analisa yang cepat, Naruto dengan segera memastikan lokasinya saat ini. Dan Naruto yakin di dekat sini ada sebuah gang buntu yang jauh dari keramaian.

Denga sengaja Naruto memperlambat larinya. Tujuannya adalah supaya mereka tak kehilangan jejak Naruto. Juga supaya mereka dapat memperpendek jaraknya dengan Naruto.

Naruto berlari ke tempat yang sudah direncanakannya. Sebuah gang buntu, dengan posisi yang terjepit karena para pengejarnya sudah memperpendek jarak.

Naruto terus berlari, kini ia mempercepat larinya. Ia berlari seolah – olah ia dapat berlari di dinding dengan posisi horizontal.

Para pengejar yang mengira Naruto sudah kehabisan akal hanya terus mengejarnya. Mereka berniat untuk memojokkan Naruto ke gang buntu itu.

Namun kenyataan menampar mereka. Dengan kecepatannya, untuk sesaat Naruto berlari memanjat dinding yang tegak lurus dengan tanah. Kemudian ia melakukan sebuah lompatan akrobatik di udara.

Sebuah lompatan dengan putaran tiga ratus enam puluh derajat terjadi. Dengan indahnya Naruto mengubah posisinya. Dari yang tadinya tersudut, menjadi yang menyudutkan.

Kini kesepuluh berandalan itulah yang tersudut di gang buntu itu. Sedangkan Naruto kini menutup jalan keluar satu – satunya yang ada di situ.

Naruto diam sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, kini mereka saling berhadap – hadapan.

Kesepuluh berandalan ini sudah ngos – ngosan. Sementara Naruto, ia tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali.

"Hah hah. Hey Naruto kenapa kau hah hah lari dari kami ?"

Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan si keparat – begitulah Naruto menyebutnya – bertanya kepada Naruto.

"HMM, Lari ? Siapa yang lari dengan pecundang macam kalian ?"

"Lalu kenapa kau hah hah berlari ke arah sini ?"

"Tentu saja aku mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menghajar kalian bodoh !"

"APA! BERANINYA KAU BERKATA BEGITU KEPADAKU !"

Perkataan Naruto dengan sukses berhasil menyulut emosi mereka. Tanpa aba – aba mereka bersepuluh mulai maju mengeroyok Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia segera berlari untuk membuat ancang – ancang untuk melompat.

BATZZ BUUAAGGHHH

Sebuah pengeroyokan terjadi.

.

.

CUIHH

Air ludah yang bercampur darah baru saja Naruto keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Mengenai sebuah wajah yang sudah babak belur, yang kini sudah jauh berubah dari bentuknya yang semula.

"INILAH AKIBATNYA KALAU BERANI MEMBUAT MASALAH DENGANKU, PECUNDANG !"

Naruto tanpa belas kasih menginjak wajah yang sudah babak belur itu dan menekan – nekankan kakinya ke bawah.

Puas membantai lawannya. Naruto pergi begitu saja setelah merampas uang yang ada di dalam dompet – dompet dari pecundang yang baru saja ia kalahkan.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kalau tidak, kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Naruto pergi sambil mengipas – ngipaskan uang rampasannya.

Tampaknya ia baru saja memiliki uang tambahan untuk belanja kali ini.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pilah – pilih barang dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Naruto kali ini sedang berjalan ke meja kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Akan tetapi...

BRRAAAKK

Tiga orang berpakaian hitam – hitam dengan topeng kupluk terpasang di kepalanya, masuk dengan mendobrak pintu swalayan. Masing – masing dari mereka membawa senjata api berlaras panjang.

DORR DORR KYYYAAAA

Peluru – peluru timah dimuntahkan dari senjata api mengarah ke langit – langit. Secara otomatis orang – orang yang ada di dalam swalayan berteriak ketakutan.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN ! BERKUMPUL DISINI !"

Sambil menodongkan senjata apinya ke para pelanggan, salah satu dari pria bertopeng itu memerintahkan para pelanggan untuk berkumpul di depan meja kasir sambil mengangkat tangan.

Mereka dengan kasar mendorong para pelanggan untuk berkumpul di depan meja kasir. Ternyata tak disangka –sangka, orang – orang yang ada di dalam swalayan itu sebagian besar adalah perempuan. Sedangkan yang laki – laki hanya ada dua orang. Dan salah satunya adalah Naruto.

'SIAL ! LAGI – LAGI AKU TERKENA SIAL!'

Dalam hatinya, Naruto merutuki peruntungannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dengan kegalauan yang melanda hatinya. Naruto segera menganalisa situasi. Apakah ia harus bertindak, atau menunggu bala bantuan dari luar tiba.

Setelah memikirkan matang – matang, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu kesempatan.

Naruto hanya menurut saja ketika di dorong untuk berkumpul menuju ke meja kasir. Posisinya saat ini adalah di belakang sebuah rak dengan salah satu dari komplotan perampok mendorong – dorong tubuhnya menggunakan senapan berlaras panjang yang ada di tangannya.

BRAKK GRUDUG GRUDUG PYAKK

Saat di dorong oleh si perampok, dangan sengaja Naruto menyenggol sebuah rak berisi minyak goreng. Yang mengakibatkan beberapa bungkus minyak goreng dengan kemasan plastik tumpah ke lantai beserta isinya yang tumpah berceceran ke belakangnya.

Si perampok secara reflek langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke barang – barang yang jatuh dari rak.

Melihat sebuah kesempatan, dengan secepat kilat ia melakukan sebuah tendangan ke belakang. Dengan kaki kanannya, Naruto mengincar dagu dari si perampok.

DUAAGHHH

Si perampok pingsan seketika. Keributan yang Naruto buat secara otomatis menarik perhatian dari dua orang anggota perampok yang lainnya.

Dagu merupakan tempat yang langsung terhubung dengan pusat kesadaran yang dimiliki otak manusia. Dengan tendangan keras yang dilancarkan ke dagu secara tiba – tiba, Naruto dengan sukses telah membuat si perampok pertama tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto yang berhasil melumpuhkan satu dari tiga orang anggota komplotan perampok, langsung lari bersembunyi di belakang sebuah rak.

Naruto berlari memutar untuk bersembunyi, sembari menghindari sergapan para perampok. Ia juga menghindar dari jebakan yang baru saja ia buat.

Di genggamannya, kini terdapat senapan laras panjang yang baru saja ia rampas dari si perampok pertama yang telah pingsan.

Naruto dengan sabar menunggu di tempat persembunyiannya. Dari celah – celah tempat persembunyiannya, ia bisa menngintip anggota lainnya dari komplotan perampok itu berlari menuju si perampok pertama yang telah Naruto lumpuhkan.

Si perampok kedua tak tahu jebakan apa yang telah menunggunya saat ini.

"HEYY ADA APA DENGAN –"

Belum satu kalimatpun yang berhasil ia lontarkan. Si perampok kedua telah terpeleset akibat jebakan minyak yang telah Naruto siapkan.

SEETT JDUUAAGG

Kepalanya terbentur ke lantai. Naruto yang melihatnya segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jebakan minyak yang telah ia siapkan secara instan telah menuai hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Naruto yakin seratus persen, jebakan minyak yang ia buat setidaknya akan menimbulkan gegar otak ringan bagi yang terpeleset di atasnya.

Tentu saja gegar otak ringan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Segera setelah gegar otak ringan terjadi, efek yang ditimbulkan minimal adalah rasa pusing yang menyerang otak secara instan, yang otomatis akan menganggu keseimbangan tubuh atau bahkan pingsan seketika.

Dalam kasus ini, si peampok kedua setelah terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum perampok yang terakhir tiba ke lokasi teman – temannya.

Beberapa saat menunggu di tempat persembunyian. Naruto tak menemukan tanda – tanda bahwa si perampok yang terakhir akan datang menuju ke lokasi temannya.

'Sepertinya ia mulai ragu untuk mengambil tindakan. Lagipula mereka hanyalah amatir yang menggunakan senapan laras panjang untuk merampok.'

Naruto menyebut mereka sebagai amatir bukanlah tanpa alasan. Datang hanya dengan tiga orang, membawa senapan laras panjang yang harusnya digunakan untuk berburu di lingkungan dengan lingkup yang luas. Juga cara mereka memegang senapan juga tidak seimbang.

Padahal kalau mereka mau merampok di swalayan seharusnya mereka menggunakan pistol yang memiliki laras pendek. Selain mudah untuk dibawa, pistol juga lebih mudah di gunakan untuk baku tembak dalam jarak yang relatif dekat.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Naruto bisa langsung mengetahui kalau mereka semua hanya amatir yang mencoba merampok tanpa persiapan yang matang.

Dan kesalahan terbesar mereka adalah mereka tidak tahu kalau swalayan yang akan mereka rampok sedang dikunjungi oleh Naruto saat itu.

Naruto dengan hati – hati mendekat ke meja kasir. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat si perampok ketiga tidak menyadari pergerakannya.

Sekarang jaraknya dari meja kasir hanya sekitar tujuh meter. Si perampok ketiga sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Para sandera dikumpulkan di depan meja kasir menghadap ke pintu depan, membelakangi posisi Naruto. Sedangkan si perampok ketiga berada di sebelah kanannya agak jauh dari Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi, kini ia sedang berjalan mondar – mandir, panik karena kedua rekannya belum datang juga.

Naruto tersenyum, melihat tingkah dari amatir yang sedang kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang sungguh lucu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Tetapi itu hanya sementara. Naruto mulai menyusun strategi lagi untuk melumpuhkan si perampok terakhir.

'Hmmm kali ini apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Sebenarnya aku cukup ragu dengan senapan yang ku pegang ini. Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya dulu.'

Naruto mengecek senjata laras panjang hasil rampasannya. Mulai dari larasnya, beratnya, merk-nya, juga pelurunya.

CKLEK

Naruto membuka tempat yang biasanya dimasuki peluru yang akan ditembakkan. Ternyata isinya adalah peluru mainan yang berupa bola – bola kecil yang terbuat dari plastik.

Hal ini kontan saja membuat Naruto terkejut. Karena ternyata pistol yang ia pegang adalah pistol mainan.

'Mung – mungkinkah senapan yang asli ada di tangan orang itu ? Kalau benar, situasinya bisa jadi gawat.'

Kekhawatiran Naruto bukanlah tanpa alasan. Orang amatir bersenjata yang tengah panik bisa – bisa melepaskan tembakan ceroboh yang kemungkinan besar bisa menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Naruto yang tidak ingin adanya korban jiwa, mulai berpikir keras. Memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan.

Mulai dari peluru nyasar yang bisa saja mengenai orang.

Perampok yang panik menyandera orang – orang dan mengancam akan membunuh mereka.

Atau perampok yang terdesak akan melakukan bunuh diri dengan cara menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya untuk menghancurkan isi kepalanya.

Segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi mulai membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Ia ingin mencegah segala kemungkinan buruk yang menghantui kepalanya.

Dari segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, semuanya terdengar begitu buruk dan mengerikan. Naruto mulai panik. Ia bingung harus mengambil tindakan apa untuk menyelamatkan para sandera.

'EHH. I – ini...'

Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di rak tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi kartu truf untuk membalikkan keadaan dan menyelamatkan semua sandera.

.

.

Naruto mendekatkan posisinya ke si perampok. Dengan sembunyi – sembunyi ia berusaha memperpendek jarak supaya kemungkinan rencananya untuk berhasil meningkat pesat.

Begitu jaraknya mulai dekat, Naruto segera memulai aksinya. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah benda yang akan menjadi serangan pembuka bagi Naruto.

Naruto membuka tutupnya. Lubang yang terbuka karena tutupnya telah dilepaskan oleh Naruto, kini tertutup kembali akibat jempol Naruto yang menggantikan tugas si penutup.

Menunggu kesempatan ketika si perampok sedang berjalan mendekat ke posisinya. Dengan segera Naruto melakukan lemparan ajaib yang akan membuatnya menjadi terkenal di kemudian hari.

SSEETT WWUUSSHH SSEERRRR

Sebuah benda dilemparkan oleh Naruto. Benda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah botol merica bubuk dengan harga yang terjangkau dan ramah di dompet.

Tetapi itu tak ramah pada mata manusia. Dan manusia sial yang menjadi target lemparan botol merica bubuk itu adalah si perampok yang kurang beruntung.

AAARRGGGHHH

"MATAKU ! MATAKUUU!"

Si perampok yang tak mengira serangan kejutan dari Naruto hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

Matanya terkena serbuk merica yang konon katanya bisa menyebabkan iritasi secara instan pada mata bila terkena olehnya.

Secara reflek kedua tangannya langsung memegangi bagian wajahnya yang terkena serbuk merica.

Menyebabkan senapan berlaras panjang yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dilantai.

DOORRR

Senapan itu meledak akibat terjatuh secara tiba – tiba. Tetapi untungnya tidak ada siapapun yang terkena muntahan peluru dari senapan itu. Karena pelurunya ternyata terbang bebas menuju ke atap swalayan.

Melihat kesempatan itu, tanpa basa basi Naruto segera berlari dengan kecepatan kilat.

SEETT DUAAAGGHH

Sebuah pukulan all out di sarangkan oleh Naruto ke ulu hati si perampok. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga melakukan serangan kombo untuk benar – benar melumpuhkan si perampok.

DUUAAGGHH

Pukulan hook kanan atas dari Naruto bersarang ke tulang rusuk.

DDUUAAGGH

Tendangan vertikal dari bawah juga diluncurkan ke perut si perampok membuatnya terpental ke udara dengan ketinggian dua setengah meter.

DDDUUUAAAGGGHHH

Sebuah pukulan penghabisan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Pukulan vertikal yang mengarah langsung ke perut itu efeknya menjadi berlipat ganda. Ketika si perampok alias si objek pukulan itu sedang terjatuh akibat daya tarik gravitasi bumi.

Pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto benar – benar kuat. Sampai – sampai si perampok memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Mata si perampok kini hanya menampakkan warna putih, tanda bahwa kesadarannya kini telah lenyap.

"HOREEE KITA SELAMAT !"

Para sandera yang sebagian besar adalah wanita muda segera berlarian menuju Naruto, memeluknya. Tampaknya mereka benar – benar berterima kasih atas penyelamatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kamera CCTV telah merekam setiap aksinya di swalayan itu.

.

.

CCTV sebuah program populer yang ditayangkan oleh stasiun televisi swasta di Jepang.

Acara itu saat ini menyedot perhatian penonton lebih dari biasanya. Itu karena episode terbaru mereka "The Hero" yang begitu spektakuler.

Seorang pria tangguh yang menaklukkan tiga orang bersenjata api dengan tangan kosong berhasil membuat penonton bersorak gembira. Bahkan senjata api yang digunakan oleh para perampok bukanlah apa – apa dihadapannya.

Dengan menggunakan seni bela diri campuran, Naruto mengalahkan para perampok dalam sekejap tanpa menerima luka sedikitpun.

Itu tampak seperti adegan sebuah anime shounen yang banyak mempertunjukkan kekuatan super yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Sebuah pertunjukan yang menampilkan kemampuan Naruto dalam olah fisik dan kecerdasan.

Para pemirsa menjadi liar saat melihat Naruto dengan brilian memanfaatkan setiap hal yang ada di swalayan untuk membekuk para perampok.

Dengan kecerdasan dan kekuatannya para perampok bahkan belum sempat memberikan perlawanan sebelum Naruto, dengan tangan kosong mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian.

Video yang berdurasi sekitar kurang lebih sepuluh menit itu mempunyai efek yang luar biasa. Tersebar di seluruh dunia melalui internet, menyebar di website negara lain.

.

.

Royal Road Log In

Naruto kini sedang memeriksa item – item yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan undead tipe armor hidup.

"Identify!"

Kamu Gagal !

Kamu Gagal !

Kamu Gagal !

Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto gagal. Ia berniat untuk menyerah setelah mengeceknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"identify!"

Item : The Book of The Secret Movement Technique from The Master Alchemist :

Master Alchemist Van Hohenheim mencatat teknik pergerakan rahasia untuk mewariskannya kepada penerusnya.

Buku ini mengandung tiga gerakan dan satu langkah kaki.

Semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh manusia memiliki batas – batas tertentu. Oleh karena itu, demi melampaui batas – batas yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Van Hohenheim menciptakan berbagai teknik yang akan ia wariskan hanya kepada seorang alchemist.

.

"Warna ini..."

Naruto terkejut setelah mengetahui warna yang muncul ketika buku itu telah teridentifikasi.

Kitab Teknik Pergerakan Rahasia itu menyala merah ketika teridentidikasi.

Itu artinya buku skill tersebut adalah buku skill langka! Terlebih lagi itu merupakan buku skill kelas A.

"Terima kasih Master Van Hohenheim. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan budi baikmu!"

Naruto berterima kasih kepada Master Van Hohenheim yang telah bersedia mencatat skill – skill ciptaannya untuk mewariskannya ke alchemist penerusnya.

Naruto merasa beruntung. Profesi alchemist adalah profesi pendukung yang bertarung dengan jarak menengah. Itu sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Naruto yang masih level lima belas bisa mempelajari skill kelas A.

Apalagi itu khusus untuk alchemist. Karena sebagian besar skill teknik spesial hanya diperuntukkan bagi profesi – profesi tertentu seperti swordmaster atau warrior.

Naruto merasa sedang menerima rejeki nomplok. Hari – hari dimana ia harus berdiri di belakang untuk melakukan dukungan kini telah berakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto menyentuh buku itu.

"Pelajari !"

*Ding*

Skill Baru Formless Movement Technique

Skill ini telah disesuaikan untuk alchemist oleh Master Van Hohenheim. Efek skill ini akan meningkat 1% seiring dengan peningkatan Western Alchemy.

Ini terdiri dari tiga gerakan, satu tarikan nafas, dan satu langkah kaki.

Buku skill yang baru saja digunakan itu berubah menjadi abu.

Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan skill baru hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar sampai – sampai kedua ujung mulutnya bisa mencapai pangkal telinganya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! INI HEBAT !"

Van Hohenheim adalah misteri yang baru saja terungkap sedikit kebenarannya. Tentu saja skill yang baru saja ia wariskan adalah sebuah skill yang tak diragukan lagi sangat berharga.

Namun setelah diperhatikan betul – betul yang namanya skill kelas A memang masih jauh dari jangkauan Naruto yang hanya di level 15.

Ketika membaca masing – masing penjelasan tentang tiap gerakan yang ada pada skill tersebut, Naruto terpaksa harus menerima pil pahit bernama kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Gerakan pertama, yang mengkonsumsi MP terendah diantara tiga gerakan lainnya, ternyata membutuhkan 300 MP.

"APA – APAAN INI?"

Sekali lagi, ternyata kesialan masih membuntuti Naruto kemana saja.

Maksimum MP – nya masih terlalu rendah untuk dapat menggunakan skill tersebut. Itu berarti ia harus leveling lagi untuk lebih jauh meningkatkan MP – nya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke delapan dari masa persiapan yang Naruto butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan quest kelas C dari Blackbeard.

Sebuah quest pertama yang memberikan beban yang terlalu berat baginya yang baru saja mencapai level 15.

Tetapi kalau dilihat dari segi positifnya. Itu berarti kau akan bisa dengan cepat meningkatkan levelmu dengan berburu dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi terakhir dari quest ini.

Selesai dengan persiapannya, Naruto kini akan memulai perjalanannya untuk pertama kalinya menuju tempat yang belum pernah ia jelajahi.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya untuk bisa melihat berbagai tempat yang ada di kerajaan Rossenheim, sebelum ia melakukan perjalanan jauh dan kemudia pergi menju ke lautan luas untuk menemukan tempat – tempat baru yang belum terjelajahi di tempat yang belum terpetakan atau tempat yang akrab disebut "New World".

Sebuah perjalanan besar menantinya. Perjalanan yang akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang ini, entah kenapa membuatnya terasa sedih.

Ia akan meninggalkan benteng Serabourg untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Ia rindu pada suasana benteng Serabourg yang begitu nyaman dan ramah kepada para pemula.

Ia juga rindu berlatih bersama dengan pak instruktur yang belum sempat ia temui untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto tak tahu seperti apa nasib dari pak instruktur sekarang.

Ia begitu sedih mengetahui bahwa rumahnya telah diserang oleh undead tipe armor hidup yang sekilas nampak tak terkalahkan. Pak instruktur benar – benar orang baik yang layak mndapatkan gelar pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa.

Meskipun itu singkat, Naruto benar – benar tak bisa melupakan budi baik yang telah dilakukan oleh instruktur kepadanya.

Satu – satunya hal yang ia sesali, mungkin adalah ia belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dan ikut makan malam bersama di rumah pak instruktur.

Makanan buatan istri pak instruktur seperti yang Naruto ketahui, adalah makanan kelas atas yang akan membuatmu harus mengorek kantong dalam – dalam untuk membayarnya di restoran.

Dengan kesempatan untuk bertemu mereka yang sudah hilang. Naruto benar – benar menyesal tak bisa merasakan masakan buatan pak instruktur lagi.

Ini adalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Dari benteng Serabourg ia akan pergi menuju selatan. Itu merupakan jalur yang terdekat untuk bisa mencapai laut.

Kemudian ia akan mengikuti petualangan bersama Blackbeard di New World.

Menjelajahi dunia dan menjadi raja bajak laut.

Tentu saja ia akan mengambil alih kapal Blackbeard disaat yang tepat telah tiba.

Memangnya siapa yang mau hidup selamanya di bawah kendali orang lain.

Mulai dari sini ia akan segera memulai perjalanannya.

Memandang patung Sphinx dan Piramida raksasa yang telah dibuat oleh sang Sculptor Legendaris Weed. Naruto berharap ia akan bisa bertemu dangannya suatu saat nanti.

Ia akan merebut titel legendaris yang telah Weed dapatkan, dan menguasai benua bagian utara.

Dimulai dari Morata, ia akan membangun pasukan besar untuk menaklukkan seluruh benua.

Kini Morata telah dikuasai oleh Weed dan pusat benua tak lama lagi akan jatuh ke dalam genggaman Guild Hermes.

Dan satu – satunya tempat yang belum dijamah adalah sektor kelautan dan juga New World.

Mulai dari sana ia akan memulai langkahnya untuk menaklukkan Royal Road dan menjadi kaisar.

'AKU BERANGKAT ! BERSIAPLAH DUNIA ! AKU, NARUTO ! AKAN MENJADI KAISAR DI ROYAL ROAD INI !'

Dalam hatinya Naruto menanamkan tekad kuat untuk bisa menaklukkan Royal Road dan menjadi kaisar yang akan menyatukan dunia di bawah satu nama, NARUTO.

Perjalananpun dimulai dengan langkah yang bersemangat Naruto keluar dari gerbang besar benteng Serabourg.

To Be Continued

* * *

YYYEEEAAAHHH

Akhirnya masa persiapan telah selesai. Waktunya memulai petualangan yang sesungguhnya.

Oh, ya. Aku minta maaf kalau terkadang ada nama – nama yang tak seharusnya muncul contohnya L*e Hy*n dan H*n*ta. Itu murni kesalahanku yang agak ceroboh dalam mengetik. Kadang – kadang aku juga mengutip langsung event dari LMS dan lalai dalam mengeditnya. Oleh karena itu, aku minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya.

Jadi cukup sekian dariku. Terima kasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengapresiasi karya buatanku.

Bye Bye. See You Again !


	7. Chapter 7

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OC, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, pasaran, mudah ditebak, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Jangan lupa baca author's note !

Don't like don't read

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Naruto VS Kobold cs

'AKU BERANGKAT ! BERSIAPLAH DUNIA ! AKU, NARUTO ! AKAN MENJADI KAISAR DI ROYAL ROAD INI !'

Dalam hatinya Naruto menanamkan tekad kuat untuk bisa menaklukkan Royal Road dan menjadi kaisar yang akan menyatukan dunia di bawah satu nama, NARUTO.

Perjalananpun dimulai dengan langkah yang bersemangat Naruto keluar dari gerbang besar benteng Serabourg.

.

.

"HAH HAH HAH..."

Tak ada habisnya, Naruto kini sedang melawan segerombolan kobold yang menyerangnya.

Satu mati, yang lain datang untuk menggantikannya. Mati satu tumbuh seribu.

SRRATTT CCRRAASSHH

Lagi – lagi serangan – serangan itu bersarang di tubuh Naruto. Kobold memang bukanlah lawan yang terlalu kuat. Mereka hanya berlevel sedikit diatas 20.

Tentu saja itu sudah cukup menyusahkan bagi Naruto yang hanya seorang diri. Levelnya baru saja naik ke angka 17, namun itu belum cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan segerombolan kobold yang kekuatannya cukup jauh diatasnya.

'Aku harus memikirkannya, strategi untuk bisa memecahkan masalah ini sebelum HP-ku habis.'

Naruto terkepung ditengah – tengah gerombolan kobold. Dan tidak ada jalan keluar dari kepungan itu selain kematian.

Tetapi tentu saja, kematian bukanlah hal yang dinginkan oleh setiap orang kan?

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan saat kau sedang terkepung dan tak ada jalan keluar selain kematian?

Kau hanya harus menerobos kepungan itu dan membuat jalan keluar yang baru kan?

"Cool, menurutmu berapa kemungkinan aku bisa lolos dari kepungan ini?"

Sambil menangkis dan menyerang balik. Naruto bertanya kepada Cool yang sedang enak – enakan di dalam tas.

"Hmm kau tanya pendapatku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, memangnya aku bicara kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan denganmu?"

"Heh beraninya kau memanggilku bodoh. Kalau begitu ayo kita taruhan, apakah kau bisa lolos atau tidak. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan mati dengan tubuh yang tercabik – cabik menjadi bagian – bagian kecil!"

"HOOO kau bertaruh apa kepadaku ?"

"Kalau kau bisa lolos hidup - hidup, aku akan mengajarkan skill baru untukmu."

"Skill baru kah? Baiklah aku akan bertahan hidup dan akan kupastikan kau harus mengajari skill baru itu untukku! Dan kalau aku kalah dan mati maka kau bisa bebas pergi kemana saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu kedengarannya bagus. Aku setuju! Kita deal."

"OK, deal!"

Ditengah pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa itu. Ternyata Naruto masih sempat – sempatnya membuat taruhan bersama Cool.

Sebuah taruhan yang akan merugikan bagi Naruto dan Cool jika Naruto kalah. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Cool adalah eksistensi yang berwujud tak tetap yang akan terurai jika tertiup angin. Oleh karena itu dia tinggal di dalam sebuah labu reaksi untuk menjaga bentuknya.

Naruto mati, berarti ia akan menjatuhkan item. Dan Cool yang posisinya hanya bisa disejajarkan dengan item ini mungkin akan terjatuh jika Naruto mati. Dan akhirnya ia akan dipungut oleh kobold.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja kobold itu penasaran dan membuka labu reaksi tempatnya tinggal. Itu adalah malapetaka baginya.

Sedangkan Naruto, bila ia mati. Ia akan kehilangan sebagian poin statistik yang telah ia tingkatkan dengan susah payah. Tidak hanya itu, ia mungkin akan kehilangan item – item berharga seperti uang dan equipment yang ia pakai.

Semua yang timbul dari kematian hanya rasa sakit dan kerugian yang menyakitkan. Oleh karena itu, keduanya saling sepakat untuk membuat taruhan agar bisa membuat Naruto tak menyerah untuk bertahan hidup.

"Saaa, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini?"

Mengamati situasinya dengan cermat, Naruto terus bertarung dan menghindari setiap serangan yang meluncur kepadanya.

Situasinya adalah hal yang sering disebut sebagai 'maju kena, mundurpun kena'. Sehingga setiap langkah, harus ia lakukan dengan hati – hati dan memperhitungkan jarak serang dari ayunan senjata para kobold.

Kobold yang menyerangnya ada sepuluh. Empat kobold soldier, empat kobold archer, satu kobold Warrior, dan sau kobold summoner.

Empat kobold soldier itu bersenjatakan pedang dan perisai, ada juga yang menggunakan celurit sebagai senjata. Mereka juga mengenakan armor kulit sederhana yang bernilai rendah. Merekalah yang saat ini sedang melakukan serangan jarak dekat langsung kepada Naruto.

Empat kobold archer ada di barisan paling belakang. Dengan busur dan anak panah mereka terus menerus menyerang Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Jauh dari jangkauan lemparan Naruto.

Kobold warrior ada di tengah – tengah formasi. Ia mengenakan equipment yang paling bagus diantara para kobold lainnya disini.

Pedang yang ia miliki cukup bagus apabila digunakan oleh pemula yang berlevel rendah. Dia juga memiliki perisai kulit yang cukup bagus. Ia bertugas memberikan komando kepada para kobold bawahannya.

Sedangkan kobold summoner berada di barisan belakang. Bersama dengan kobold archer. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan. Ia bertugas memanggil bala bantuan apabila para kobold ini terdesak.

Equipment yang ia kenakan adalah equipment ringan yang dikhususkan untuk gerakan cepat yang bisa memudahkannya untuk kabur dengan segera.

Dengan analisa situasi yang baru saja dilakukan. Naruto bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan kalau ia harus memutus komunikasi dari para kobold. Agar mereka tak memanggil bala bantuan, maka kobold summoner harus ia incar terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian baru ia akan menyerang kobold warrior untuk memutus rantai komando. Pastinya itu dilakukan untuk membuat mereka kocar – kacir.

Itu hanyalah penalaran sederhana yang Naruto miliki. Ia dengan sengaja tidak membunuh pemimpinnya dahulu karena ia yakin kobold summoner itu memiliki sifat independent.

Sehingga ia yang akan memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan bila kondisi mereka sedang terdesak. Dan apabila kondisi itu terpenuhi, ia bisa segera lari untuk memanggil bala bantuan yang akan menambah beban Naruto.

Para kobold archer hanyalah berlevel dua puluhan. Akurasi tembakan panah mereka sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu bagus.

Disisi lain, Naruto sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam melempar. Meskipun avatarnya di dalam game hanyalah berlevel tujuh belas. Tetapi di dunia nyata, ia adalah mantan pelempar utama di tim baseball sekolahnya. Itu sudah seperti cheat tersendiri di dalam game virtual reality ini.

Oleh karena itu, setiap para kobold archer mau menembak, para kobold soldier harus menyingkir agar tak terkena tembakan panah.

Saat – saat itulah yang Naruto tunggu. Dengan teratur ia maju sedikit demi sedikit. Memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan barisan belakang musuh. Ia berusaha untuk membuat para musuh berada di jarak sedekat mungkin untuk mendapatkan efek maksimal.

GRAOOOO

Si kobold warrior mengeluarkan aumannya.

Para kobold soldier mulai menjauh dari Naruto. Itu artinya para kobold archer akan segera menembak.

Naruto tahu semua serangan panah pasti akan menuju kepadanya dari arah depan dan atas. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya menghindar dan menangkis semua tembakan yang ada sembari memperpendek jarak antara dia dengan kobold summoner.

TRANNKK TRANKK WUUSS

Layaknya sedang menari, Naruto dengan elegan menghindar dan menangkis setiap tembakan panah yang datang.

Ia memutar – mutar tombaknya dengan putaran tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di depan tubuhnya. Kadang ia menunduk kadang ia melompat. Entah bagaimana semua tembakan panah itu hanya sedikit menyerempet tubuhnya.

TAP

Naruto mendarat di atas permukaan tanah, setelah sebelumnya ia melakukan lompatan untuk menghindar dari serangan panah yang menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan segera ia melakukan sebuah gerakan yang sangat khas. Gerakan yang akan selalu ia lakukan ketika akan melakukan lemparan pamungkas.

Tangan kiri ia luruskan di depan dada. Tangan kanan mengambil ancang – ancang ke belakang. Tombaknya ia jepit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Kaki kiri ia tekuk dalam – dalam ke depan. Kaki kanan lurus ke arah belakang.

WUUUSSSS

Sebuah lemparan super ia lakukan. Tombaknya yang berdesain aerodinamis dapat membelah angin dengan mudah.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi tombak itu melesat menuju ke sasarannya, kobold summoner.

ZZRRRAATT

Akurasi tinggi yang Naruto miliki, terbukti membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mengincar jantung si kobold summoner.

Kamu melakukan serangan kritikal

Si kobold summoner telah tewas dengan tombak yang menancap di dadanya yang sebelah kiri. Membuat dirinya pecah dn terurai menjadi partikel – partikel cahaya berwarna abu – abu.

GRRRAAOOO

Kematian mendadak dari si kobold summoner membuat rekan – rekannya marah. Dengan segera mereka memberondong Naruto dengan hujan serangan panah.

Situasi berubah, ia tak mengira para kobold archer akan mengamuk hanya karena serangan kejutannya kepada kobold summoner. Terpaksa ia harus mengubah starteginya ke strategi cadangan.

Namun Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia berlari menuju ke kawanan kobold soldier untuk menghindar. Maksud lainnya adalah untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai tameng untuk berlindung dari hujan serangan panah.

Sekali lempar dua burung jatuh. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto kali ini. Sembari menggunakan kobold soldier sebagai tameng. Ia juga berniat untuk membuat persediaan panah dari kobold archer habis. Sehingga ia bisa menghabisi mereka dengan mudah.

Para kobold archer yang sedang marah hanya menyerang dengan menembakkan panahnya secara membabi buta. Mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikan kawannya yang mungkin bisa terkena serangan mereka.

Seperti yang Naruto perkirakan, para kobold soldier memiliki gerakan yang sedikit lebih lambat bila dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan mereka yang tak tentu arah. Karena mereka juga sedang lari dengan panik untuk menghindar dari serangan anak panah para kobold archer.

Naruto menangkap salah satu dari kobold soldier. Bersembunyi di belakangnya, Naruto dengan cerdik menggunakan tubuh si kobold soldier sebagai tameng.

Naruto dengan sabar menunggu hujan serangan dari para kobold archer selesai. Keempat kobold soldier yang tadi bertarung dengan Naruto secara langsung, kini sedang tergeletak sekarat dengan beberapa anak panah yang tertancap pada tubuhnya.

Naruto dengan segera mengeluarkan senjata cadangannya. Sebuah pisau daging yang berhasil ia dapatkan dengan cara mengalahkan undead tipe armor hidup, kini akan ia gunakan.

Naruto berlari menuju para kobold soldier yang tergeletak.

Mendaratkan serangan kritikal ke tubuh – tubuh yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya itu.

SRRATT SSRRAATT

Dengan mudah Naruto menghabisi mereka. Selain itu Naruto juga mengambil anak panah – anak panah yang menancap di tubuh mereka dan melemparnya kembali ke kobold archer.

SEETT SSEETT

Anak panah – anak panah yang Naruto lemparkan dengan mudah menembus tubuh para kobold archer yang memiliki defense yang lemah.

Kini semua kobold telah mati kecuali si kobold warrior yang memiliki defense yang lebih tinggi diantara mereka semua.

Naruto dan kobold warrior kini berdiri berhadap – hadapan. Naruto berdiri dengan tegak, tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Entah itu darah Naruto sendiri atau darah dari para kobold yang berhasil ia bunuh.

Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau daging berukuran besar yang bisa menyayat – nyayat daging dengan mudah. Di tangan kirinya terdapat beberapa anak panah yang siap ia lemparkan kapan saja untuk membunuh musuhnya.

Sedangkan di hadapannya, berdiri gagah seorang kobold warrior yang tampak masih dalam kondisi prima.

Ia menggunakan armor kulit berkualitas menengah yang memiliki defense yang lumayan tinggi.

Di tangannya ia memegang pedang besi yang kelihatan agak berkarat dan ditangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah perisai kulit yang kelihatan masih bagus.

'Itu bisa jadi equipment yang lumayan untuk menambah defenseku yang lemah.'

Mereka berdua kini saling mengawasi setiap gerakan lawan. Menunggu lawan membuat pergerakan. Keduanya sedang menanti saat yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan secara perlahan dan seksama.

Naruto tetap tak mengalihkan direksinya dari si kobold warrior.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri dengan hati – hati.

Kobold warrior berusaha mempertahankan jarak mereka.

Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengambil inisiatif menyerang. Hanya saling mengawasi gerakan satu sama lain.

SEETT

Naruto memulai gerakan pertama. Dengan kecepatannya ia berusaha memperpendek jaraknya dengan si kobold warrior.

Kbold warrior tak tinggal diam. Ia dengan berani segera menjawab tantangan Naruto untuk bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Dengan armor dan perisainya ia merasa sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan bertarung dan defensenya yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

WUUSSHH WUUSS

Beberapa anak panah dilemparkan oleh Naruto. Anak panah itu berfungsi sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk si kobold warrior.

TRANK TRANK

Dengan cekatan kobold warrior menangkis serangan anak panah yang menuju kepadanya. Perisai kulitnya secara otomatis ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan yang muncul dari arah depan.

Perisai kulit yang menghalangi pandangan. Itu adalah tujuan Naruto, dengan pandangan yang terhalangi secara otomatis ia akan bisa memperpendek jarak tanpa ada halangan apapun.

Trik yang akan ia lakukan juga tidak akan kelihatan. Layaknya pertunjukan sulap.

Naruto melemparkan pisau daging miliknya jauh ke udara.

Ia dengan cepat mengganti senjatanya dengan dua rapier yang juga ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan undead tipe armor hidup.

Begitu kobold warrior menurunkan perisai yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sebuah tusukan langsung datang menuju wajahnya.

Namun bukan warrior namanya kalau tak bisa menghindari serangan itu. Dengan refleknya yang terlatih ia bisa mneghindari tusukan tersebut disaat – saat terakhir. Tetap saja serangan itu masih sempat menyerempet kulitnya di bagian pipi.

Tak menunggu lama serangan kedua datang dari Naruto. Kali ini tusukan menuju ke perut.

Menggunakan perisainya, tusukan itu berhasil ia belokkan arahnya ke samping. Membuat tusukan itu hanya menyerang udara di sekitarnya.

TAP TAP

Keduanya mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Pertahanan dari kobold warrior ternyata cukup kuat. Ia bisa menghindar serangan Naruto dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. Padahal sebelumnya pandangannya terhalangi oleh perisai.

Lagi – lagi keduanya saling mengawasi. Naruto kali ini tak mau menunggu lama. Ia langsung bertarung face to face dengan kobold warrior.

TRANKK TRANNKK

Keduanya saling tukar menukar serangan. Naruto sangat dirugikan karena ia dalam kondisi yang kelelahan dengan HP-nya yang kurang dari separuh.

Satu serangan ke dada ditangkis menggunakan perisai.

Serangan berikutnya mengarah ke kepala, dihentikan dengan pedang.

Serangan balik dari lawan mengarah ke kepala Naruto secara vertikal.

Ia tangkis menggunakan kedua rapiernya yang disilangkan di depan wajahnya.

DUUAAGGHH

Tanpa ampun perisai kulit si kobold warrior disentakkan dengan keras menuju ke badan Naruto.

Naruto yang belum sempat menahan karena kedua tangannya sedang menahan serangan dari pedang, harus terlempar ke belakang dengan keras.

*GRIN*

Naruto menyeringai, ternyata kobold warrior di hadapannya ini cukup kuat. Paling tidak ia berada di level akhir tiga puluhan. Cukup jauh diatas Naruto.

Itu bukan berarti Naruto akan kalah begitu saja melawan kobold warrior statistik yang ia miliki sebenarnya setara dengan warrior berlevel tiga puluhan.

Hanya saja yang membedakan kondisi mereka saat ini adalah HP Naruto yang lebih rendah. Apalagi ia sudah kelelahan, ditambah serangan yang menggunakan perisai barusan, membuat HP-nya sekarang menjadi kurang dari sepertiga HP aslinya.

'Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang kutandai.'

Naruto sedang memutuskan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

Apakah menunggu 'itu' datang? Atau ia harus terus melawannya?

Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Kobold warrior mengira Naruto telah menyerah.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi. Berniat untuk menghabisi Naruto saat itu juga.

Naruto menunggu dengan harap – harap cemas. Ia khawatir kalau trik yang telah ia persiapkan akan gagal. Karena ini sudah terlalu lama dan 'itu' belum datang juga.

TRANKK TRAANKK

Dengan susah payah, Naruto menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh si kobold warrior.

Kedua tangannya mulai mati rasa. Setiap tangannya menangkis seranngan itu. Tangan Naruto akan bergetar layaknya senar yang sedang dipetik.

Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Kobold warrior yang sedang menyerangnya kini seolah menggandakan dirinya menjadi dua.

Naruto bahkan semakin lama semakin tidak kuat untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Setiap serangan yang datang, ia akan berusaha menangkis sebisanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya kedua tangannya mulai kaku dan susah digerakkan.

Kedua tangannya juga terpental dengan mudah setiap serangan – serangan itu ia tangkis.

Situasi menjadi semakin sulit. Tatkala kobold warrior membuang perisainya, dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia menyerang dengan menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan.

WUUNNGG SRRATTT

*Ding*

Kamu melakukan serangan kritikal !

Kobold warrior terjatuh. Bagian belakang tubuhnya memuncratkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Naruto saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat parah. Ia nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Tetapi untungnya, keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya.

Trik yang telah ia siapkan dengan matang kini telah membuahkan hasil.

'Itu' telah datang, menyelamatkan Naruto disaat – saat kondisi yang kritis.

Kobold warrior jatuh tersungkur.

Tubuhnya jatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap.

Sebuah pisau daging besar menancap di punggungnya.

Menembus armor yang ia kenakan.

Memotong tulang belakang dan juga rusuknya.

Sebuah serangan kritikal yang tak terduga.

Ini adalah trik bumerang jarak jauh yang telah ia siapkan sejak serangan pertama ketika melawan kobold warrior.

'Sudah berakhir...'

Naruto dengan sempoyongan mulai berdiri, ia mengorek – ngorek isi tasnya. Mencari perban dn juga ramuan penyembuh seharga 2 silver yang ia beli sambil menangis dalam hati.

Sebuah harga mahal yang harus ia bayar untuk sebotol ramuan yang bisa memulihkan separuh HP secara instan.

Namun itu hanya memulihkan HP. Luka – luka yang ia derita juga harus segera diobati.

Ia mulai melilitkan perban dengan susah payah ke luka – luka yang ia derita.

ZZRRAASS

Sebelum ia sempat melilitkan perban pada luka tebasan bersarang lagi di tubuh Naruto. Kali ini tebasan itu bersarang di punggungnya.

Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah siluet yang tampak mengerikan.

Itu adalah siluet dari kobold warrior yang telah terkena serangan kritikal barusan.

Naruto yang sedang kelelahan dan HP-nya berkurang telah menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ia melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting.

Monster yang mati seharusnya pecah dan terurai menjadi pertikel – partikel cahaya berwarna abu – abu.

Dan ternyata si kobold warrior belum mengalaminya. Itu artinya ia masih hidup.

Dan kini ia sedang mengenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia baru saja mendaratkan sebuah serangan kejutan kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia sedang syok akibat serangan itu. Dan saat ini ia merangkak menjauh.

IA KETAKUTAN !

Ternyata kobold warrior itu lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

Sekarang ia menyadari, satu serangan kritikal saja belum cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Dengan sempoyongan kobold warior itu terus saja mengejar Naruto. Tampaknya ia juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

Berkali – kali ia hampir terjatuh. Tetapi dengan segera, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pedangnya. Mencegahnya untuk terjatuh lagi.

Pendarahan yang dialami oleh kobold warrior masih belum berhenti. Pisau daging besar milik Naruto masih tertancap di punggungnya.

Namun ia tak menyerah. Ia terus saja mengejar Naruto yang sedang merangkak menjauh darinya.

Naruto terus saja menjauh. Dengan rasa takut yang tinggi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari kobold warrior yang mengejarnya.

DUGG

Tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang sangat familiar baginya.

Sebuah tombak yang selalu menjadi partnernya selama ini.

ONYX STEEL SPEAR !

Tiba – tiba sebuah keberanian muncul lagi dalam benak Naruto.

Dengan luka semacam itu, ia hanya butuh satu serangan.

Satu serangan yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Satu serangan yang akan membunuh si kobold warrior.

Satu – satunya serangan yang bisa ia lancarkan dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Menggenggam kuat – kuat tombak hitam legam itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto sekali lagi berdiri, berhadapan dengan kobold warrior.

Dengan kuda – kuda yang kurang sempurna, karena kondisinya yang kritis. Naruto kini sedang menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya.

Begitupun si kobold warrior. Ia dengan susah payah mengangkat pedangnya di depan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Keduanya maju secara bersamaan.

Serangan terakhir yang akan menentukan hasil dari pertarungan panjang ini.

Telah dilakukan !

TAP TAP TAP

SRRAATT CRRASSHH

BRUGG TRINKK

Darah bercipratan ke udara. Sesosok tubuh jatuh, setelah keduanya saling mengadu serangan terakhir mereka.

Kemudian tubuh itu melebur menjadi partikel cahaya abu – abu yang beterbangan di udara.

Tubuh yang melebur itu ternyata adalah si kobold warrior. Dalam adu serangan pamungkas, ia yang menggunakan pedang sangat dirugikan ketika beradu melawan Naruto yang menggunakan tombak sebagai senjata.

Pada akhirnya ia kalah hanya karena jangkauan serang pedangnya lebih rendah daripada tombak milik Naruto.

'Huh pada akhirnya, aku menang hanya karena keberuntungan belaka ya?'

Disaat – saat terakhir, pedang dari si kobold warrior, ternyata masih sempat merobek sebagian armor kulit yang ada di dadanya.

Kini armor kulit milik Naruto hanya menggantung, menjuntai ke permukaan tanah akibat tali pengamannya masih terkait ke pinggang Naruto.

Tetapi untungnya luka yang ia terima tidak bertambah lagi, selain luka tebasan di punggungnya barusan.

Naruto dengan kesusahan berjalan lagi ke tempat dimana ia akan mengobati diri tadi.

Mengambil perban dan ramuan penyembuh yang belum sempat ia minum.

Kini ia menenggaknya dengan rakus seolah – olah itu adalah ramuan penyembuh terakhir di dunia.

Sambil mengikatkan perban dengan sdikit ramuan herbal ciptaannya ke luka – luka yang ia derita. Naruto merasa sangat bersyukur dalam hati.

Ia sangat bersyukur, sampai – sampai meneteskan air mata buayanya ke tanah.

Hal yang sangat ia syukuri selain selamat dari kematian adalah ia mendapatkan banyak item dari kobold – kobold yang baru saja ia kalahkan. Ditambah level, statistik dan penguasaan skillnya meningkat cuup banyak.

Melawan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat memang hanya membawa kesulitan. Tetapi imbalan yang ia dapatkan setelah melalui kesulitan itu dengan susah payah juga bukanlah sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

.

.

"Ne, Cool. Apakah kau masih hidup ?"

Naruto kini sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju ke cabang Arud River. Ini sudah hampir setengah bulan ia berjalan kaki dan menghadapi berbagai monster yng menghadang.

Namun dalam perjalanannya selama ini, kobold warrior merupkan musuh yang paling berkesan baginya. Setelah itu ia terkadang bertemu Orc, beruang, goblin, dan banyak lagi.

Tetapi memang yang namanya pertarungan hidup mati itu sangat menegangkan dan membuatmu ketagihan.

Setiap luka tebasan, setiap luka akibat panah, setiap luka akibat gada, setiap luka akibat perisai, setiap luka yang ia terima dari pukulan dan tendangan musuh.

Entah kenapa Naruto begitu menikmatinya. Apakah ia telah berubah menjadi seorang M ?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

"Aku masih hidup dan tak akan pernah mati Naruto."

"Hoo jadi kau masih bisa hidup toh.."

"Tentu saja bodoh, memangnya makhluk fana seperti apa yang bisa membunuh makhluk super mulia sepertiku ini?"

"Aku..."

"EHH..."

"IYA AKUUU. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah kalau aku mau ! Kau mau mencobanya ?"

Naruto mengangkat labu reaksi tempat Cool tinggal. Ia memegang tutupnya.

Wajah Cool mulai berubah menjadi pucat. Tampaknya Naruto tidak bercanda kalau ia akan membunuh Cool jika ia mau.

"EHH tidak! Tidak perlu repot – repot mencobanya. Jadi katakan saja apa maumu !"

Naruto menyeringai dengan dengan jelas.

Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik begitu lebar sampai menuju kuping bagian bawahnya.

Itu benar – benar seringai yang mengerikan. Cocok sekali bagi sosok yang akan menguasai dunia dengan tangannya yang penuh akan darah.

"Kau ingat kan taruhan yang pernah kita buat beberapa hari yang lalu ?"

Naruto dengan seringai bengisnya bertanya.

Cool yang menerima pertanyaan itu mulai meneteskan keringat dingin ditubuhnya.

Sepertinya ia lupa akan taruhan tersebut.

"Haa tentu saja aku ingat dengan taruhan 'itu'. Ini tentang 'itu' kan ?"

Dengan perkataan yang ambigu ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Yaaa Benar. Ini tentang 'itu'. Kau tidak lupakan ?"

Aura intimidasi yang Naruto keluarkan semakin bertambah pekat. Cool menjadi semakin takut kepada Naruto.

"Ya aku pasti tidak akan lupa tentang 'itu'."

"Hmm, apakah kau tau akah 'itu' yang kumaksud ?"

"Ya 'itu' kan ?"

"Iyaa apa ?"

"Hehehe..."

sambil pasang muka polos Cool hanya cengar - cengir saja.

"Yang kumaksud adalah kau akan mengajariku skill baru jika aku berhasil selamat melawan kawanan kobold waktu itu bodoh!"

"Oh.. Jadi itu . Kau mau itu sekarang juga."

"Iyaa sekarang... Masa' seribu tahun lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Begini caranya..."

* * *

To Be Continued

Akhirnya selesai juga. Banyak reader yang bertanya – tanya hal yang sebagian besar sebenarnya saya juga belum bisa memastikan kejelasannya. Oleh karena itu akan saya jawab sebisanya saja.

Kemungkinan bagi Naruto untuk bertemu kembali dengan partynya Nara di masa depan bukanlah nol. Tetapi aku belum kepikiran untuk membuat mereka bertemu dalam waktu yang dekat.

Dan yang sering jadi pertanyaanku adalah, apakah Naruto disini benar – benar waras secara mental ? Aku akan menjawab dengan pasti. Naruto itu waras 1001%, dia hanya punya pandangan yang berbeda tentang dunia ini daripada orang – orang lain disekitarnya. Jangan heran kenapa saya menjawabnya dengan 1001% ya! (Naruto ngga akan masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi mental kok).

Statistik art bukanlah statistik yang hanya dimiliki oleh profesi yang berhubungan dengan seni saja. Statistik art dapat muncul ketika player mengagumi dan mengapresiasi sebuah karya seni.

"Kapan anda menyadari posisi sosial anda ?" Ngga ada alasan khusus yang membuat saya mengeluarkan pertanyaan barusan. Itu Cuma salah satu event yang menurut saya cukup menarik di LMS. Sehingga saya mengadopsi event tersebut ke dalam fict ini. Tetapi jawaban yang muncul di fic ini merupakan gagasan yang berasal dari perenungan yang mendalam dan menyeluruh di dalam pikiran saya lho. Termasuk juga pandangan dan pengalaman pribadi saya.

Skill alchemy Naruto bukanlah skill yang tanpa batasan, memang dalam pengaplikasiannya tergantung dari imajinasi. Dan imajinasi manusia itu tak ada batasannya. Tetapi yang membuat skill alchemy menjadi skill yang terbatas adalah kemampuan dari seorang alchemist untuk mewujudkan imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan. Semakin tinggi tingkat penguasaanya, maka semakin kompleks bentuk, wujud dan macam – macam reaksi yang bisa diwujudkan di dalam game.

Contohnya, penggunaan alkimia untuk merubah struktur tanah menjadi bentuk tangan atau sebagainya. Apabila tingkat penguasaannya semakin tinggi, maka yang bisa diwujudkan bukan hanya tangan yang biasa saja. Mungkin yang bisa diciptakan adalah tangan bersisik, berduri, bercabang – cabang dan sebagainya. Saya rasa itu penjelasan yang paling masuk akal menurut saya.

Saya minta saran nih. Saya berencana memasukkan OC atau sebuah skill, dan inspirasinya ada di dalam anime Ajin. Buat yang sudah nonton pasti tahu. Menurut reader sekalian bagaimana?

Apakah Sanji akan menikah dengan purin ? Ataukah Luffy dapat mengalahkan Big Mom ? Bagaimana nasib aliansi Kidd setelah bertemu Kaidou ? Apakah Jack si tandus masih hidup setelah melawan para laksaman legendaris angkatan laut ? mari kita saksikan kelajutannya di O*e P*ec*.

Oh ya... saya cuma membuat fict ini untuk mengisi waktu luang jadi jangan tanya soal jadwal rilis...

Saya kira cukup sekian dari saya. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengapresiasi karya yang telah saya buat


	8. Chapter 8

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typos, OC, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, pasaran, mudah ditebak, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

Don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 8 : Dragon fear

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist

"Oh jadi itu. Kau mau 'itu' sekarang juga?"

"Iyaa masa' seribu tahun lagi !"

"Baiklah kalau begitu...Begini caranya..."

.

.

Naruto kini sedang memegangi labu reaksi tempat Cool tinggal. Ia nampaknya sangat antusias untuk belajar skill baru dari Cool.

"Pertama, letakkan aku diatas tanah."

Naruto yang mendengar perintah dari Cool hanya diam dan menuruti perintahnya.

Dengan hati – hati menurunkan labu reaksi itu dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas tanah.

"Yang kedua, lihat aku baik – baik. Pakai otakmu, jangan tutup telingamu. Dengarkan semua yang aku katakan dan jangan membantah."

Mendengar peringatan dari Cool Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Tampaknya kini ia sedang dalam good student mode.

Dia membuka matanya lebar - lebar. Memandang Cool yang tampaknya sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Cool tampak sedang menarik nafas dalam - dalam. Kedua tangannya ia ayunkan ke belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan tenang, Cool menyiapkan salah satu skillnya. Begitu mulutnya terbuka...

GRRRRAAAWWWLL

Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata muncul, itu adalah gelombang yang berasal dari raungan yang dilakukan oleh Cool.

Sebuah gelombang ultrasonik.

Menusuk pendengaran.

Menembus saraf.

Dan mematikan fungsinya untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto yang ada di dekatnya dan mendengar bunyi itu secara langsung dari jarak yang sangat dekat, langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

Sarafnya dimatikan fungsinya secara tiba – tiba, membuatnya terjatuh dalam kelumpuhan secara seketika.

Meskipun ia ingin berdiri, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya tak bisa.

Meskipun ia ingin bergerak, ia bahkan tak bisa mengangkat satu jaripun yang ada di tangannya.

Meskipun ia melihatnya di depan mata, ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk bergerak.

Namun itu hanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah dengan sabar menunggu, kini ia bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya lagi.

"It-it-ITU LUAR BIASA ! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya!"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang melampaui batas, Naruto mengangkat labu reaksi yang berisi Cool didalamnya.

Memandangnya lekat – lekat. Ia bahkan sampai menempelkan wajahnya ke labu reaksi itu. Ia benar – benar penasaran atas skill baru yang akan segera ia pelajari ini.

Cool hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelalkuan Naruto yang terlalu out of character itu. Merupakan kesempatan langka, bisa melihat Naruto berkelakuan seperti itu.

Berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya, Cool dengan nada sombongnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Heh tentu saja karena aku adalah makhluk agung yang tak terkalahkan. Kalau aku mau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Kau bahkan tak akan punya waktu untuk terkejut untuk mengaguminya karena aku skill – skillku yng begitu menakjubkan."

Entah itu merupakan kebohongan atau sesuatu yang dilebih – lebihkan. Tetapi mengingat Cool yang selalu memberi bukti kalau perkataannya selama ini bukanlah sebuah bualan belaka. Itu pasti bukanlah candaan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Jadi, skill apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Tubuhku mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat skillmu yang barusan. Seolah – olah seluruh tubuhku ini sedang diikat dengan sebuah rantai yang sangat kuat."

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Mungkin agak dilebih – lebihkan. Akan tetapi, soal rantai yang membelenggu tubuh. Itu mungkin adalah deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk skill yang baru saja Cool tunjukkan.

Rantai yang Naruto maksud sebenarnya adalah status 'Fear' yang tiba – tiba muncul ketika Cool menunjukkan skillnya.

Itu adalah sebuah status yang membuatmu kesulitan untuk bergerak, meningkatkan resiko kegagalan ketika kau mengaktifkan skill, membuat akurasi seranganmu berkurang drastis, dan yang terakhir, defensemu akan berkurang secara signifikan.

Apapun yang ditimbulkan status 'FEAR' merupakan sebuah kerugian yang sangat fatal.

Apalagi jika skill itu diaktifkan secara tiba – tiba di tengah pertarungan. Itu bisa mengubah situasi pertarungan secara instan.

Musuh yang tak menyangka akan skill yang kau miliki pasti akan langsung terguncang.

Dan makhluk legendaris yang sangat langka dan mempunyai skill yang dapat mengubah situasi secara instan itu, adalah NAGA.

Makhluk legendaris yang merupakan pertanda dari sebuah bencana, kerusakan, dan kesialan.

Sangat sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah bertemu naga. Baik itu secara kebetulan atau disengaja.

Naga adalah makhluk legendaris yang tak selayaknya kau ajak bertarung. Yang akan menimpamu setelah bertarung melawan naga tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kematian yang menyakitkan.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang legendaris yang sangat kuat dan sangat terkenal di Royal Road. Orang itu dikenal sebagai Weed yang legendaris.

Ia tanpa takut melawan naga. Mengayukan pedangnya tanpa takut ke arah si naga.

Bergerak dengan gerakan yang begitu lincah dan mengagumkan di atas tubuh naga.

Dan melakukan serangan – serangan kritikal yang mempunyai dampak yang besar bagi si naga.

Itu adalah sebuah pertarungan yang membuatmu tak bisa mengalihkan matamu ketika kau menyaksikannya.

Membuatmu menahan nafas dalam – dalam ketika Weed berhasil menghindari serangan brutal dari si naga yang mengerikan.

"Kau pasti tidak mengiranya Naruto. Ini adalah skill Dragon fear. Skill yang membuatmu bisa mengguncang mental musuh dengan raungan seekor naga."

Dragon fear, seperti namanya itu adalah skill spesial yang umumnya digunakan ole naga ketika sedang dalam pertarungan.

Ini merupakan sebuah skill yang sangat menakutkan dan bisa menimbulkan ketakutan.

Akan tetapi skill ini tak akan memberikan pengaruh yang begitu berarti bagi orang yang memiliki statistik Persevarance dan Fighting Spirit yang tinggi.

Contoh konkrit dari player yang seperti itu adalah Weed. Dia bahkan bisa mengurangi damage yang ia terima dari skill Dragon fear yang dimiliki oleh Bone Dragon ke tingkat yang begitu rendah, hingga kau dapat mengira Dragon fear tak akan berpengaruh baginya.

Meskipun begitu, player yang memiliki Persevarance dan Fighting Spirit yang setara dengan Weed sangatlah sedikit.

Sehingga secara umum skill Dragon fear tetaplah skill yang sangat menakutkan bagi player manapun.

"Jadi itu yang disebut skill 'Dragon fear', ya ? Dari mana kau mempelajarinya, Cool ?"

Naruto tentu saja sangat penasaran dengan skill yang dimiliki oleh Cool. Sampai saat ini ia sama sekali tak mempunyai informasi yang cukup tentang identitas Cool yang begitu misterius.

"HEH, tentu saja aku tak perlu mempelajarinya. Itu adalah skill yang aku bisa lakukan dengan mudahnya. Skill ini telah ada sejak aku lahir dari transmutasi manusia yang kau lakukan. Aku memiliki bakat alami yang luar biasa kan ?"

Dia mengatakannya. Sebuah rahasia kecil tentang dirinya yang Naruto belum ketahui.

Rahasia tentang sebuah skill alami yang dimiliki oleh NPC.

Itu membuktikan bahwa efek transmutasi manusia yang Naruto lakukan, memanglah sangat luar biasa.

Buktinya adalah Cool yang mempunyai beberapa skill mengerikan yang akan sangat berbahaya kalau jatuh ke tangan player selain Naruto.

Cool sudah pasti merupakan aset berharga yang tak boleh Naruto sia – siakan begitu saja.

Dia adalah aset yang kan menjadi pondasi utama bagi Naruto untuk bisa menjadi kaisar di game Royal Road yang sangat populer di dunia.

Dan tak diragukan lagi Cool adalah makhluk spesial yang akan mengguncang kekuatan antar guild top rank Royal Road.

Bahkan kekuatan terbesar di Royal Road saat ini, Guild Hermes pasti akan merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Cool.

Namun itu jika hanya Cool, apa kau bisa membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto menciptakan pasukan yang terdiri dari makhluk – makhluk yang ia ciptakan dengan transmutasi.

Akibat yang akan ia timbulkan di masa depan pastilah sangat mengerikan bagi Royal Road. Dan menjadi kaisar bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin untuk diwujudkn oleh Naruto.

'HAHAHAHA, Aku pasti merupakan seorang player yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan sebuah profesi rahasia seperti Taboo Alchemist. Dengan menggunakan alkimia terlarang, aku pasti bisa menciptakan sebuah pasukan terhebat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manapun dan menjadi player pertama yang bisa menjadi kaisar di Royal Road.'

Naruto tertawa keras di dalam hatinya, begitu melihat prospek masa depannya yang menjanjikan di Royal Road.

"Ya kau memang sagat luar biasa Cool. Kau pastilah merupakan anugerah terbaik yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku saat ini."

"Tentu saja itu memang benar. Ya tentu saja hal itu pasti sangatlah benar dan tidak akan bisa diragukan lagi."

GGGRRRAAAWWWLLL

Naruto meniru apa yang Cool lakukan. Melakukan raungan dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan naga yang sedang mengamuk.

*Ding*

Kamu telah mempelajari sebuah skill legendaris yang dimiliki oleh para naga

'Dragon Fear'

Skill legendaris yang menyebarkan ketakutan dan bencana ke seluruh dunia.

Efek :

Menyebabkan ketakutan pada musuh

Meningkatkan Fighting Spirit milikmu dan sekutumu 200%

Selama 10 menit leadership akan meningkat 180%

Meningkatkan loyalitas pasukan kepadamu sebanyak 120%

Statistik Baru : Leadership

Memungkinkanmu untuk mengatur sejumlah pasukan di bawah kepemimpinanmu. Loyalitas prajurit kepadamu sangat berpengaruh dengan statistik ini.

Skill 'Dragon fear' tak diragukan lagi adalah sebuah skill yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Dengan ini ia bisa menggunakannya untuk memimpin pasukan.

Menjinakkan makhluk yang susah diatur seperti Cool juga akan menjadi lebih mudah baginya.

'Mungkin aku harus mencobanya sekali.'

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Dadanya terangkat ke depan. Membuat dadanya membusung ke depan.

GRRRRAAAWWWLL

Sebuah gelombang kejut ultrasonik baru saja Naruto keluarkan. Cool yang tak mengira kalau Naruto mengaktifkan skillnya secara tiba – tiba, sontak saja terkejut.

"JANGAN TERIAK TIBA – TIBA BODOH!"

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin mencoba skill baruku ini kok."

'Aneh sekali, kenapa dia tak terpengaruh dengan Dragon fear-ku? Apakah dia memiliki Persevarance dan Fighting Spirit yang tinggi ? Atau skillku yang masih terlalu rendah tingkatannya untuk bisa melumpuhkannya ?'

"Hemmm lebih baik ayo kita pergi ke cabang sungai Arud dan menyelesaikan quest ini !"

Naruto mengangkat labu reaksi tempat Cool berada. Kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas punggung ajaibnya.

.

.

ZRRASSSHH ZZRRRAASSHH

Satu persatu undead skeleton tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Serangan yang berupa tebasan dari pedang beratribut suci baru saja bersarang ke tubuh mereka.

Dengan segera mereka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya abu – abu dan menjatuhkan beberapa item yang yang sudah berkarat dan bernilai jual rendah.

Undead adalah makhluk beratribut kegelapan. Tentu saja mereka semua memiliki kelemahan yang sangat fatal yaitu mereka sangat rentan terhadap serangan beratribut cahaya atau atribut suci.

"Apakah ini sudah semuanya, Goju ?"

Seorang palladin dengan angkuhnya menginjak – injak item yang dijatuhkan oleh undead yang baru saja ia kalahkan.

Armornya yang berkilau terkena cahaya, seolah – olah menjadi penanda bahwa player dengan profesi palladin ini merupakan seorang player dengan kekuatan yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Pedangnya ia sandarkan ke pundaknya. Menunjukkan ke superioritasannya terhadap player – player lain yang ada di dalam partynya.

"Kurasa ini sudah semuanya Taka. Kita hanya harus maju ke depan dan belok ke kanan untuk menuju ke sarang monster bos di dungeon ini."

Yang menjawab pertanyaan dari si palladin adalah seorang assassin yang mempunyai penampilan yang tertutup. Ia mengenakan jubah yang rombeng dengan sebuah tudung dan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Hoy Karen, apakah kau sudah cukup istirahat ? Kami semua disisni sangat membutuhkan buff dan blessing darimu kau tahu? Jadi jangan sampai kau kehabisan MP-mu ketika sedang bertarung bodoh! "

Orang yang baru saja bicara adalah seorang berpenampilan seperti warrior dengan sebuah pedang besar dengan lebar yang melebihi tubuhnya sendiri tersampir di punggungnya. Namanya adalah Gekkou.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, bodoh! Mamangnya siapa yang akan mati di tempat menjijikkan sepeerti ini. Dasar gigi runcing!"

Si priestess yang baru saja menjawab dengan tidak ramahnya ini adalah Karen. Karen adalah seorang priestess dari Order of Freya. Sebuah Order yang memiliki penganut terbanyak di benua Versailles.

Karen adalah seorang player yang berpenampilan sangat menarik. Semua mata pria akan tertuju padanya ketika ia sedang berada di keramaian. Namun penampilannya yang menarik tidak diimbangi dengan pengendalian emosi yang baik. Sehingga ia sering dijauhi orang lain karena perangainya yang buruk. Ngomong – ngomong ia adalah seorang priestess berlevel 209.

"Sudah – sudah bertikai seperti ini bukankah hanya akan menimbulkan perpecahan diantara kita. Betulkan Taka-sama?"

Si assassin yang cinta damai mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberi nasihat untuk mencegah terjadinya perpecahan.

"Hmmm kau benar Goju. Ayo kita pergi kalahkan monster bossnya."

"Hai Taka-sama!"

Party yang beranggotakan empat orang ini dengan santainya pergi menuju ke sarang tempat si monster bos berada.

Tentu saja ini berkat Goju si assassin yang telah membukakan jalan dan membersihkan jebakan yang ada.

Ini semua demi kenyamanan dan keefisienan party ketika sedang berburu.

Dengan ini berburu menjadi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Dungeon berlevel 200 sekarang bukanlah sebuah masalah besar dengan kerja sama yang apik dari setiap anggota party.

.

.

"Ne Nara. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu jauh. Kali ini kau mau membawa kami kemana?"

"Kita sedang mencari tempat berburu yang sering disebut – sebut sebagi kota langit, Lavias."

"Bukankah itu hanya mitos belaka. Memangnya mana ada kota seperti itu di atas awan?"

"Heh kau lupa? Ini Royal Road tau. Ini adalah game dimana semua kemungkinan dan imajinasi itu ada dan bisa diwujudkan disini."

"Yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi kalaupun ada, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa pergi kesana?"

"Hmm itu yang sudah kupikirkan sejak tadi. Bagaimana kita bisa pergi ke langit padahal kita tak bisa menggunakan skill terbang sama sekali."

"Skill terbang adalah skill eksklusif untuk seorang mage level tinggi kau tau!"

"Iya benar. Itu memang skill eksklusif untuk seorang mage. Entah kenapa aku menyesal tidak memilih profesi mage. Tetapi malah memilih profesi shaman."

"Yah apa boleh buat. Kita hanya bisa memilih profesi sekali saja. Dan merubah profesi di saat – saat seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang disesalkan, kau bisa saja kehilangan penguasaan atas skill – skill yang telah kau miliki. Karena ada juga skill yang dikhususkan untuk profesi – profesi tertentu."

"Ngomong – ngomong soal penyesalan. Sepertinya kita masih mempunyai hutang untuk memita maaf kepada Naruto-san."

"Entah kenapa perkataanmu barusan malah membangkitkan kenangan burukku di masa lalu."

"Yap kau betul. Sepertinya kita telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya. Sekarang aku jadi merasa seperti orang yang benar – benar buruk."

"Aku juga tak menduganya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar orang yang baik. Buktinya ia merawat kita ketika kita pingsan ketika melawan beruang di hutan itu."

"Ya aku juga terlambat menyadari, kalau mengendurkan pakaian yang kencang merupakan salah satu metode untuk menolong orang yang pingsan. Ahhh aku benar – benar menyesal telah melakukan hal buruk kepadanya."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang kita telah kehilangan kontak dengannya. Lagipula kenapa saat itu kita tak mendaftarkannya sebagai teman, ya?"

"Yang kau katakan juga benar, ternyata aku juga baru sadar kenapa aku tidak mendaftarkannya sebagai teman, ya?"

"Hmm mungkinkah karena Naruto-san itu orangnya sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk didekati?"

"Ya, dia hanya berbicara kalau memang benar – benar diperlukan. Dan lebih suka diam saja ketika kita semua sedang ngobrol satu sama lain."

"Mungkin itu karena sebenarnya ia merupakan orang yang memiliki kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi?"

"Sebagian orang memang meiliki masalah seperti itu sih. Kukira itu memanglah hal yang umum di masa kini."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus menjadi temannya. Itu jug merupakan salah satu bentuk balas budi yang baik kan?"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Lain kali, kalu kita bertemu dengan Naruto-san kita harus mengajaknya ikut bersama dengan kita. Berburu dengannya juga sangat menyenangkan. Jadi tak ada ruginya bagi kita untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama kita."

Semuanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua setuju dengan pendapat yang baru saja mereka simpulkan dari perbincangan barusan.

GGRRAAWWLL

*Ding*

Kamu mengalami ketakutan

Kamu mengalami stunt sementara

Maksimum HP dan MP berkurang 20%

Strength menurun 35%

Agility menurun 20%

Wisdom menurun 15%

Vitality menurun 25%

Kamu mengalami kesialan.

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul dihadapan mereka. Jendela pesan yang menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa saat ini mereka sedang mengalami kondisi ketakutan.

Itu merupakan sebuah kesialan yang amat besar bagi mereka. Dalam keadaan stunt seperti ini, musuh dapat menyerang mereka secara tiba – tiba, dan akibatnya mereka bisa saja kehilangan berbagai item dan mengalami kematian.

'S-s-siapa yang melakukan ini?'

'Kenapa bisa jadi begini?'

Dalam keadaan ketakutan yang ekstrem ini. Party Nara yang semua anggotanya jatuh karena efek stunt hanya bisa membatin dalam hati. Semua itu karena efek stunt membuat mereka lumpuh sementara. Bahkan mulut mereka juga ikut mengalami kelumpuhan akibat efek stunt tersebut.

"GYAHAHAHA!"

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum kejadian sial menimpa party Nara.

"Hey Cool, kenapa konsumsi mana untuk skill ini sangat besar?"

"Tentu saja skill dengan efek yang kuat memilikikonsekuensi yang besar juga bodoh."

"Ya aku tahu itu. Jadi MP yang dibutuhkan akan semakin sedikit seiring meningkatnya penguasaan skill kan?"

"Memang umumnya begitu kan?"

"Iya iya."

SRAK SRAK

Naruto yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Cool mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Dari arah jam enam, tepatnya di dalam semak belukar, terdengar bunyi – bunyi yang mencurigakan. Naruto dengan hati – hati mulai mendekatinya untuk mengecek keadaan.

SWWUUSSHH SWWUUUSSH

Dari semak belukar itu keluar puluhan anak panah yang melesat terbang menuju ke Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto lari bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Namun tentu saja ada beberapa panah yang tanpa permisi juga ikut menancap ke tubuh Naruto.

ERRGGHH

Naruto dengan cepat mencabut ank panah – anak panah yang menancap ditubuhnya. Hal ini dilakukanuntuk mencegah terjadinya pendarahan yang berkelanjutan.

Tak lupa pula ia juga dengan kecepatan kilat mengeluarkan perban yang ia miliki untuk melakukan skill first aid miliknya.

SET SET

Dengan telaten dan sabar, ia mengikatkan perban – perban berwarna putih itu ke bagian – bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Kemampuannya untuk melakukan first aid sudah layak dibandingkan dengan seorang dokter kawakan berpengalaman puluhan tahun!

Hal itu sudah tak mengejutkan lagi. Karena Naruto sudah hafal dan bahkan bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya tanpa harus diperintahkan oleh otak untuk mengikatkan perban ke tubuhnya.

Itu adalah hasil dari berbagai macam pertarungan yang telah ia lewati untuk bisa mencapai ke titik ini.

Luka yang ia dapatkan di setiap pertarungan, pasti akan langsung dia balut dengan perban dan ramuan herbal yang telah ia racik sendiri.

Ini juga merupakan suatu bentuk penghematan yang besar!

Dengan meracik sendiri ramuan dan obat – obatan yang ia butuhkan dengan menggunakan alkimia. Semua jadi terasa mudah.

Alkimia adalah sebuah skill universal yang bisa digunakan di berbagai bidang yang sangat vital dalam kehidupan sehari – hari!

"Arah datangnya dari situ ya."

Sambil mengintip dari samping batu, Naruto kini sedang mengamati arah datangnya serangan kejutan itu.

"Ini pasti saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan skill baruku."

Setelah melakukan pengamatan selama beberapa saat, Naruto kini sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk menggunakan skill baru yang ia pelajari dari Cool beberapa waktu yang lalu.

HHHFFFFHHH

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang begitu dalam ia lakukan.

Udara dalam jumlah yang banyak, melesat masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Udara dalam jumlah yang banyak itu berkumpuldi dalam dada Naruto. Membuat dadanya yang bidang, kini tampak menggelembung.

GGRRRAAAWWWLL

"Eeeekkk..."

Para monster yang bersembunyi di dalam semak belukar, saat ini langsung terkena efek stunt akibat skill Dragon fear yang Naruto lakukan.

Para monster yang memiliki persevarance dan fighting spirit yang rendah tak bisa menangkal efek dari skill dragon fear.

Melihat kesempatan yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Naruto langsung lari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah para monster yang kini sedang mengalami lumpuh sementara.

Dalam keadaan berlari, Naruto juga tak lupa memasang sebuah masker khusus untuk menangkal gas beracun yang tersampir dilehernya.

"GYAHAHAHA."

Layaknya orang gila, Naruto lari dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Melompati batu besar dihadapannya. Seolah – olah itu bukanlah halangan yang berarti baginya.

Melayang di udara. Layaknya seorang penari balet yang diikat dengan tali yang menggantung dari langit ke bumi.

Berlarian di udara. Bagaikan seorang atlet lompat jauh yang mempraktekkan teknik walking in the air miliknya.

Ini semua bukanlah perkataan yang dilebih – lebihkan.

Naruto saat ini sedang mempraktekkan skill barunya yang lain.

Itu adalah sebuah skill yang ia pelajari dari item 'The Book of The Secret Movement Technique from The Master Alchemist' bagian dari skill Formless Movement Technique.

Sky Walk!

Sebuah skill membuat si pengguna bisa berjalan, atau berlarian di udara sama seperti ketika sedang diatas tanah.

Skill ini mengkonsumsi 30% dari kapasitas MP yang Naruto miliki. Ini adalah sebuah skill yang boros MP.

Tetapi Naruto yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan ingin untuk menyimpan MP. Sehingga tanpa pikir dua kali ia menggunakan skill skywalk miliknya ini.

Skill skywalk merupakan skill dengan konsumsi MP terendah dari pada skill lain yang lain yang Naruto pelajari dari item 'The Book of The Secret Movement Technique from The Master Alchemist'.

Sehingga untuk saat ini hanya skill skywalk yang bisa Naruto gunakan dalam pertarungannya saat ini. Dengan perasaan bangga Naruto berlarian di udara bebas.

Seolah – olah memiliki pijakan yang tetap di udara, Naruto dengan kecepatan larinya yang luar biasa.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Naruto bisa dengan mudah mencapai tempat para kawanan monster yang sedang mengalami kelumpuhan.

Dengan lompatan yang luar biasa ia melompat, menghujam menuju ke tanah.

Menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia dengan segera menyiapkan skilllain miliknya yang sudah sangat familiar, yaitu Western Alchemy.

"Flower of Death!"

GRRRAAAKKK GGRREEKKK

Dengan alkimia aliran barat miliknya, Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunga tulip dengan ukuran sebesar tubuh manusia.

Bunga – bunga tulip yang memiliki ukuran tak wajar itu langsung mekar di bawah kaki para monster yang tak berdaya karena skill dragon fear milik Naruto.

Tanpa diduga bunga – bunga tulip yang terbuat dari tanah itu juga memiliki bagian – bagian runcing yang mirip dengan gerigi yang ada pada gergaji mesin.

Seolah sedang kelaparan. Bunga – bunga tulip itu langsung memangsa para monster yang ternyata adalah sekumpulan goblin archer yang bersenjatakan busur panah usang dan anak panah yang usang pula.

GRAUP KRAUK KRAUK GLEK GLEK

Sebuah suara yang mengerikan dari pencernaan tulip monster buatan Naruto terdengar di telinga para monster lain disekitarnya.

Mereka yang sudah sembuh dari efek stunt, kini harus berfikir ulang jika ingin menyerang Naruto tanpa persiapan yang matang.

Namun memang yang namanya moster dengan kecerdasan buatan, ia diciptakan dengan tujuan hanya untuk menyerang para player.

Dengan serempak, gerombolan goblin dan monster – monster lainnya segera berlari mengepung Naruto dari berbagai penjuru.

Dikepung dalam sebuah lingkaran besar yang terdiri dari berbagai monster penghuni hutan, Naruto tetap saja tak kehabisan akal.

"Flower of Death Mist"

SWWWUUSSSHH

Lagi – lagi Naruto mengeluarkan skill alchemy-nya. Kali ini bunga – bunga tulip yang ia ciptakan mengeluarkan kabut beracun yang ternyata adalah gas belerang yang mematikan.

Namun beberapa tipe monster juga memiliki ketahanan yang tinggi terhadap racun tipe tertentu, salah satunya adalah Deark.

Ketahanan mereka terhadap racun belerang cukup tinggi. Sehingga kabut gas belerang yang Naruto ciptakan tak memiliki efek apa – apa bagi mereka.

Para Deark yang tahan racun itu maju terus menuju Naruto tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Otomatis Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan tanpa pertahanan tersentak kaget. Karena tak menyangka bahwa ada juga monster yang tahan terhadap serangan racun miliknya.

Apalagi saat ini ia sedang mempertahankan konsentrasinya pada pembuatan gas beracun untuk menangkal serangan dari monster lainnya.

Kedua telapak tangannya sedang menapak diatas tanah.

Itu artunya ia sedang dalam keadaan tak terlindungi dan tanpa senjata.

Dalam waktu yang sangat krusial Naruto harus membuat keputusan yang sangat penting. Yaitu, haruskah ia melepaskan alkimianya dan kabur dari sini, ataukah mengangkat senjatanya dan bertarung melawan mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Sebuah pilihan yang krusial harus ia tentukan. Hidup dengan memalukan karena kabur dari pertarungan atau mati dengan terhormat setelah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan?

Yang manapun tak ada bedanya bagi Naruto. Sejak awal ia dilahirkanpun ia sudah sangat memalukan.

Lagipula semua manusia lahir ke dunia ini dalam keadaan telanjang. Jadi semua orang itu terlahir dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

Dan juga ia tak pernah sekalipun menjalani hidupnya dengan perasaan bangga yang disebut orang – orang sebagai sesuatu yang terhormat.

Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang sampah masyarakat seperti Naruto.

Tukang berkelahi, merampas uang, tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain, tak punya teman, dikucilkan.

Bagian mananya yang bisa disebut sebagai kehidupan yang terhormat ?

Pilihan yang mana saja tak masalah bagi Naruto.

Kalau begitu, bukankah ia hanya harus menikmatinya dengan bertarung sampai akhir?

Masa bodoh dengan hidup memalukan ataupun hidup dengan perasaan terhormat.

Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menikmati hidupnya dengan indah sampai akhir.

Dan salah satu cara untuk menikmatinya adalah dengan bertarung sampai hanya ada satu yang tersisa diantara mereka semua.

"HEHEHE...HAHAHAHA"

Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang sebelumnya menapak di permukaan tanah.

Tangan kanannya menuju kebagian punggungnya. Tempat dimana senjata andalannya, Onyx Steel Spear sedang menggantung dengan malas di singgasananya.

Dengan kuat, ia tarik tombak itu dari singgasananya.

Ia putar – putarkan di depan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia jadi terlihat seperti mayoret yang sedang memainkan tongkatnya dengan lihai dan anggun.

Abaikan saja kalimat yang barusan. Daripada terlihat anggun, Naruto yang sekarang malah tampak sangat beringas dan sangar.

Aura keganasan dapat dirasakan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Masker yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya kini telah melorot dan memperlihatkan seluruh bagian wajahnya tanpa terkecuali.

Ekspresi yang tampak diwajahnya sekarang bukan lagi ekspresi seorang manusia normal.

Itu adalah ekspresi dari hewan buas yang haus akan darah dan pertarungan.

Rasa hausnya tidak akan reda jika ia belum melihat musuhnya tergeletak dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

Inilah perasaan yang sebenarnya dari hewan yang sedang mencari kepuasan untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang menyiksa dan menyayat – nyayat dalam tubuhnya.

"HHEEEYYAA..."

Dengan kekuatan yang seolah tanpa batas, Naruto menyerang kawanan monster dihadapannya dengan beringas.

Serangan yang ia lancarkan seolah tak memiliki batas toleransi untuk musuh – musuhnya.

Para monster yang berusaha melawan Naruto kini hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat serangan Naruto terhadap kawan – kawan mereka.

Rasa solidaritas antar teman yang mereka miliki kini turun ke titik terendah. Tergantikan oleh rasa takut dan keinginan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Hal ini memang aneh, kenapa monster dengan kecerdasan buatan juga memiliki rasa takut dalam dirinya ?

'Apakah teknologi yang melampaui akal pikiran manusia yang digunakan dalam pembuatan Royal Road juga bisa menciptakan karakter buatan yang tidak hidup juga memiliki akal dan emosi dalam pikiran mereka?'

'Semuanya tak penting. Saat ini aku hidup. Di sini. Dan bertarung sampai mati. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan emosi yang mereka miliki.'

Tanpa ampun Naruto terus saja melancarkan serangan kritikalnya kepada musuh.

Ia tak lagi mempedulikan keadaan lingkungan disekitarnya.

.

.

'D-dia sungguh keren. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan gerakan semacam itu?'

'Gerakannya begitu liar dan bertenaga. Monster – monster itu hanya akan menjadi korban pembantaian bila bertarung melawannya.'

'A-apakah dia benar – benar manusia?'

'A-aku tak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Sungguh monster – monster yang malang karena bertemu dengan orang yang kejam.'

Disini adalah partynya Nara. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka juga sempat merasakan efek stunt dari skill dragon fear yang Naruto gunakan.

Saat mereka mengalami kelumpuhan sementara, mereka juga sempat mendengar suara teriakan dan gemuruh tanah.

Dan begitu mereka sembuh dari efek stunt yang mereka alami. Itulah yang tampak dalam pandangan mereka.

Kini mereka sedang menyaksikan pertarungan para gladiator secara live.

Para gladiator yang dimaksud adalah Naruto dan para monster yang sedang ia lawan.

Karena mereka hanya melihat dari kejauhan, apa yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah gerakan tubuh Naruto ketika sedang membantai monster – monster hutan yang malang itu.

Kalau saja mereka melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sekarang. Mereka juga pasti akan lari terbirit – birit untuk kabur dari Naruto.

"Hey, teman – teman. Entah kenapa gaya bertarung pria itu kelihatan familiar bagiku? Atau itu cuma perasaanku saja?"

"Hmm kalau dipikir – pikir kau benar juga."

"Iya, gaya bertarungnya kelihatan seperti gayanya..."

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"Iya gaya bertarungnya memang mirip dengan Naruto-san. Begitu sembrono dan membabi buta. Serangannya tak dapat dihentikan dengan cara yang biasa saja."

"Dan juga tombak itu sangat mirip dengan tombak yang biasa Naruto-san gunakan."

"Tombak yang mengkilap saat terkena cahaya matahari. Sebuah tombak hitam legam yang kelihatan begitu kontras dengan cuaca cerah di siang hari yang panas ini."

"Kenapa kau jadi sok puitis begitu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sebenarnya memiliki bakat sebagai pujangga."

*Sweatdrop*

"Yang terpenting, pertarungan itu sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Pria yang kita kira sebagai Naruto-san itu kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan menang."

"Ya kau benar, lihat saja itu. Monster – monster itu berjatuhan dan dengan segera berubah menjadi partikel cahaya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau pertarungan itu telah selesai?"

"Hmmm kita akan..."

.

.

SRRRATTT JLLEEBB

Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pertahanannya terus saja mengayunkan tombaknya tanpa aturan sedikitpun.

Begitu tubuhnya terkena tebasan atau tembakan musuh.

Ia akan segera memabalasnya sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan!

Para keroco yang terlebih dahulu melawannya kini telah tumbang. Mereka berubah menjadi partikel – partikel cahaya berwarna abu – abu. Tak lupa monster yang mati juga meninggalkan beberapa item.

Yang tersisa adalah para bos yang menunggu di belakang dengan harap – harap cemas.

Para bos yang dimaksud adalah wolf commander, deark warrior, goblin warrior, fighter bear, dan two tailed fox.

Mereka semua sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menghabisi Naruto.

Meski begitu, mereka sebenarnya juga khawatir dengan nasib anak buah – anak buah mereka yang saat ini telah tumbang setelah beradu serangan melawan Naruto.

Tak perlu waktu sedetik bagi Naruto untuk menunggu. Para bos yang sudah lama menunggu, sekarang mereka semua maju bersama – sama untuk melawan Naruto.

Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari Naruto.

Mereka punya keuntungan yang besar saat ini.

Di lain pihak, Naruto kini telah mencapai batasnya.

Stamina, vitality, dan HP-nya telah merosot tajam dari keadaan semula.

Ini adalah saat – saat yang kritis bagi Naruto.

Akan tetapi MP-nya telah beregenerasi kembali.

Paling tidak sekarang ia bisa menggunakan salah satu dari skillnya untuk melawan mereka.

Para bos sudah berada dalam jarak serang Naruto. Item – item yang berserakan di sekitarnya ia ambil dengan segera.

Gigi- gigi Deark yang besar dan tajam. Item itu Naruto ambil dengan tangan kirinya.

Kemudian ia melemparkannya di udara dengan ketinggian sekitar tiga meter.

Mengangkat tombaknya kesamping tubuhnya, Naruto membuat sebuah melakukan ayunan yang sangat kuat. Seolah – olah dia sedang berusaha membuat home run dengan ayunannya itu.

TANGG TANGG TANGG

Gigi – gigi deark yang dilemparkan Naruto di udara, ia pukul sekuat tenaga ke arah datangnya para bos itu.

Gigi deark yang tajam dan besar memiliki ketahanan dan daya tahan yang cukup tinggi, sehingga itu tidak akan hancur begitu saja setelah Naruto pukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tentu saja itu sangat berbahaya bagi para bos monster yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto.

Pukulan Naruto yang tak memiliki akurasi dan hanya melesat begitu saja ke arah mereka bisa memiliki efek yang fatal bagi mereka.

Oleh karena itu mereka berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Salah satunya adalah dengan cara menyebar dan memisahkan diri secara individual.

Mereka berniat mengepung Naruto lagi dari berbagai sisi.

Serangan Naruto yang hanya asal – asalan hanya bisa menyentuh udara kososng saja.

Para musuh yang menjadi target telah menghilang dan berpencar menjadi beberapa bagian.

*GRIN*

Naruto menyeringai, melihat antisipasi mereka terhadap serangan Naruto begitu sesuai dengan perkiraanya.

Musuh lemah dalam jumlah yang banyak akan memiliki defense yang lebih tinggi.

Hal itu dikarenakan mereka akan saling melindungi satu sama lain untuk menangkal Naruto.

Itu seperti seikat lidi yang susah untu dipatahkan!

Oleh karena itu dengan keadaannya yang sedang kritis ini Naruto berniat untuk mengefisienkan pengunaan tenaganya.

Salah satunya adalah dengan memisahkan mereka menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kemudian ia akan menghancurkan mereka semua sekaligus dalam sekali serang.

Layaknya mematahkan sebatang lidi yang begitu kecil dan rapuh!

Ini adalah strategi yang biasa disebut sebagai Devide et Impera!

Pisahkan musuh menjadi kelompok kecil dan hancurkan mereka semua sekaligus!

Mungkin agak berbeda sih. Karena Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri untuk menghancurkan mereka.

Sedangkan Devide et Impera yang sebenarnya adalah mengadu domba musuh dan membuat mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain.

Mereka kini sudah masuk dalam jangkauan serangan alkimia Naruto. Jangkauan serangan alkimia Naruto saat ini dapat diandaikan dengan sebuah lingkaran dengan diameter 8 meter, dengan Naruto berada di pusatnya.

Menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian ia hentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah.

"HEAVY THORNS!"

Duri – duri dengan ukuran sebsar pedang keluar dari dalam tanah. Teknik yang Naruto gunakan adalah rekonstruksi tanah dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi bentuk duri – duri yang besar.

Itu adalah serangan area yang bertujuan untuk membunuh musuh dengan tusukan – tusukan dari duri – duri sebesar pedang.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

Para monster yang tak menduga serangan yang Naruto lancarkan, tak punya waktu lagi untuk menghindar.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa, mereka efek dari serangan Naruto secara penuh.

Tangan tertusuk.

Bahu tertusuk.

Kaki tertusuk.

Perut tertusuk.

Duri – duri yang menancap di tubuh sekaligus memberikan damage yang berlipat ganda pada tubuh mereka.

Para bos monster dengan regenerasi HP yang rendah ini tak sanggup menahan efek dari serangan Naruto.

Mereka dalam keadaan kesulitan berdiri akibat pendarahan yang mereka alami.

Naruto tak hanya diam saja. Dengan segera ia melakukan serangan penghabisannya kepada mereka.

Naruto menusuk si wolf commander. Tanpa menunggu perlawanannya, Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya yang masih terdapat wolf commander yan menancap disitu ke arah monster – monster lainnya.

Dalam sekali libas kelima monster itu langsung terhempas ke udara. Dan jatuh dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Mereka berubah menjadi partikel – partikel cahaya abu – abu secara seketika. Meninggalkan beberapa itemyag cukup layak untuk diperjualbelikan oleh Naruto.

"HAH HAH HAH akhirnya selesai juga pertarungan ini. Jujur saja, ini sangat merepotkan untuk bertaurng melawan puluhan monster sekaligus di levelku yang belum mencapai angka 60 ini."

"Tak apa Naruto. Lama kelamaan kau juga sudah semakin kuat. Buktinya kau sekarang bisa menggunakan sky walk dan dragon fear secara berurutan. Itu artinya kapasitas MP-mu telah menigkat cukup banyak dari yang sebelumnya."

"Ya ya aku tahu itu. Sekarang aku hanya perlu untuk mengambil item – item yang telah kuabaikan saja dari tadi."

.

.

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari pertarungan Naruto, bersama party Nara.

"WOWW! Luar biasa. Dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sekaligus dengan sekali serang!"

"Dia memang luar biasa!"

"Bertrung dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama melawan banyak monster sekaligus. Staminanya pasti sangat tinggi!"

.

.

"Goju! Menghindar!"

"Karen! Pergilah dari sini! Aku akan menahannya agar kau bisa kabur!"

"Taka, kita juga harus mundur! Biarkan Gekkou yang menahannya!"

"Gekkou maafkan kami! Kami akan segera bertemu denganmu lagi, begitu penalti 24 jam-mu selesai."

"T-tunggu, tunggu dulu kenapa harus aku ayang mengorbankan diri untuk kalian semua. Kenapa aku harus menahannya sendiri dan membuka jaln untuk kabur bagi kalian. OYYY setidaknya berikan aku teman untuk mati dasar bodoh! Aku tak mau mati sendirian saja!"

"Maafkan kami Gekkou. Kami akan menghitung lunas hutangmu pada kami nanti."

"TIDAAAAKKK"

Di sini party Taka. Mereka menghadapi monster bos yang terlalu kuat dan terpaksa harus mengorbankan Gekkou sebagai tumbal agar bisa kabur dari sana.

To Be Continued

Hyahahaha

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf saya tak bisa update minggu lalu. Itu semua berkta seminar – seminar untuk masuk universitas dan try out untuk SBMPTN yang begitu menyita waktu saya.

Pokoknya terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat, membaca, dan mengapresiasi fic buatan saya ini. Buat yang mau tanya jawab, komen, saran, kritik dan lain – lain silakan lakukan dikotak review terima kasih.


	9. Chapter 9

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typos, OC, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, pasaran, mudah ditebak, banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 9 : Gadis yang Kehilangan Suaranya

"HAH HAH HAH akhirnya selesai juga pertarungan ini. Jujur saja, ini sangat merepotkan untuk bertarung melawan puluhan monster sekaligus di levelku yang belum mencapai angka 60 ini."

"Tak apa Naruto. Lama kelamaan kau juga sudah semakin kuat. Buktinya kau sekarang bisa menggunakan sky walk dan dragon fear secara berurutan. Itu artinya kapasitas MP-mu telah menigkat cukup banyak dari yang sebelumnya."

"Ya ya aku tahu itu. Sekarang aku hanya perlu untuk mengambil item – item yang telah kuabaikan saja dari tadi."

.

.

"Hei Naruto.."

"Hmmm ?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal yang sama terus – menerus ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau jarang masuk sekolah, dan kegiatanmu hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan bermain game saja. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak."

"Dan juga kenapa kau jarang sekali masuk sekolah bebeapa bulan ini ?"

"Aku hanya sekolah untuk melengkapi standar minimal absen yang kubutuhkan untuk naik kelas. Jadi selama itu adalah hal yang diperlukan aku hanya akan melakukan itu secukupnya."

"Kenapa begitu ? Padahal sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan loh."

"Tak apa. Menurutku sekolah tidaklah semenyenangkan itu. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? Padahal kaupun tidak pernah bersekolah."

"Hmm itu karena aku sering mendengarnya di televisi. Di sebuah acara televisi ada sebuah film yang menceritakan tentang betapa menyenangkannya masa sekolah saat ini. Bukankah itu sangat indah? Berangkat sekolah bersama teman, tertawa, bermain, ekskul bersama. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat kau inginkan Naruto?"

"Yah mugkin juga begitu..."

'Sekolah tidaklah semenyenangkan itu bagiku. Tapi kalau bersamamu mungkin...'

"..."

"Ne Sakura nee-san kalau kau sudah sembuh. Maukah kau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Semoga hal itu bisa segera terkabul. Aku sangat ingin pergi bersama denganmu, Naruto."

"Ya. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa menikmati masa – masa sekolah bersama denganmu."

Sebuah senyum mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sebuah percakapan tanpa suara yang hanya diisi dengan gerakan tangan yang menggoreskan pena di atas sebuah kertas.

'Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan suaramu lagi, Sakura nee-san'

Sebagian kenangan kecil Naruto di dunia nyata mulai tersingkap sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

"Hey Cool. Aku tau aku masih pemula, tetapi tidakkah kau pikir perkembangan statistik dan levelku berjalan dengan sangat cepat?"

"Hmm memangnya sebelum keu bertarung melawan monster – monster ini kau berada di level berapa ?"

"Level 58."

"Lalu sekarang ?"

"Level 63"

"Penguasaan skillmu ?"

"Paling sedikit itu sudah ada di level 5 tahap beginner."

"Mungkin ini memang sangat cepat untukmu. Mungkin itu karena kau masih pemula. Diantara sekian banyaknya pemula di dunia ini. Pastilah ada beberapa orang yang mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan statistik yang sangat cepat sepertimu, Naruto. Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan profesi alkemis yang masih tergolong sangat baru saat ini."

Tetapi Naruto memang harus mensyukurinya. Kebanyakan player bermain dengan mengandalkan item dan uang untuk meningkatkan level dan statistik mereka.

Inilah jalan pintas yang biasanya dipilih oeh para palyer pemula. Daripada berlatih dan menempa pengalaman di medan pertarungan.

Lebih baik melakukan quest yang aman dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli item bagus yang bisa meningkatkan statistik.

Itu sangat berbeda dengannya yang berkembang dengan cara berlatih dan bertarung sampai titik darah peghabisan.

Hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan di masa depan sangatlah berbeda jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Sesuatu yang didapatkan dengan keringat, darah, dan air mata tentunya jauh lebih berharga daripada sesuatu yang kau dapatkan dengan mudah melalui jalan pintas.

Pengalaman yang Naruto dapatkan merupakan sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya, tidak seperti item yang bisa dibeli dengan harga sebesar apapun itu.

"Ya kau benar. Kemungkinan di dalam Royal Road ini, baru aku saja yang memilih profesi alkemis. Itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan besar yang aku miliki."

"Hmm itu adalah keuntungan yang sangat besar bagimu."

"Juga gara – gara pertarungan yang gila kemarin, aku jadi mendapatkan skill baru 'Mad Enhancement'. Skill itu kudapatkan sebagai hadiah karena aku berhasil mengalahkan para mini boss itu."

"Bukankah itu adalah skill milik kelas berserker ?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dalam penjelasannya skill ini akan membuatku gila secara sementara sebagai ganti untuk meningkatkan agility, offense, damage pada seranganku menjadi 3 kali lipat. Skill ini juga meningkatkan regenerasi HP dan MP-ku sebanyak 25%."

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya. Ini merupakan skill yang agak berbahaya karena menjadi gila dan mengamuk seenaknya bisa sangat mengancam nyawa Naruto.

Namun ini bukanlah skill yang terlalu berbahaya jika Naruto hanya bertarung sendirian.

Dia tak perlu repot untuk memikirkan rekannya yang bisa saja terluka jika Naruto sedang mengamuk menggunakan skill ini.

"Kau bisa mencobanya lain kali kok, Naruto."

"..."

.

.

'Sepertinya hari ini adalah jadwal bagiku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sesungguhnya aku benar – benar tidak ingin berangkat sekolah, tetapi gara – gara pemerintah yang dengan seenak udelnya membuat kewajiban wajib belajar 12 tahun aku jadi terpaksa harus ke sekolah.'

Mereka bilang masa – masa ketika bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas merupakan puncak dari kehidupan masa mudamu.

Kau bisa mengikuti ekskul untuk menyalurkan bakat dan minatmu pada suatu hal tertentu.

Atau kau bisa bermain bersama teman – teman ketika kau sedang pulang sekolah.

Ke game center, kafe, mall atau mungkin pergi bersama ke pantai ketika libur musim panas tiba.

Mengagumi seseorang, membuntutinya, melamunkan dirinya ketika sedang menganggur. Dan puncaknya kau mengirimkan surat cinta ke dalam lokernya.

Kau begitu malu sampai – sampai kau tak berani menuliskan namamu di surat yang telah kau tulis.

Kalau tidak beruntung suratmu bahkan hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah dan kemudian dibakar di tempat pembuangan akhir.

Dan paling kau hanya bisa berlanjut dengan terus mengaguminya dari balik bayang.

Atau jika kau beruntung, paling tidak suratmu akan dibaca dan dibalas olehnya.

Itu artinya kau sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

Kalau ia mau mengajakmu bertemu, itu sudah keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Kau bisa bertemu dengannya, pulang bersama, pergi ke kafe bersama. Dan lama kelamaan hubungan kalian semakin erat.

Cukup erat sampai kau berani mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung kepadanya.

Ketika ia menerima perasaanmu dan berkata...

'Aku sebenarnya juga suka kepadamu. Aku sangat beruntung ternyata kau juga perasaan yang sam denganku.'

Kau akan sangat senang, seolah – olah ribuan kupu – kupu sedang terbang di dalam tubuhmu.

Itu hanya akan terjadi jika ia menerima perasaanmu. Bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah hal seperti ini...

'Maaf aku cuma menanggap hubungan kita selama ini sebagai hubungan pertemanan.'

Atau...

'Maaf selama ini aku hanya menganggap hubungan kita sebagai hubungan kakak adik saja.'

Kau akan merasa lebih baik mati daripada melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

Setelah itu kalian berdua akan semakin menjauh dan hubungan kalian merenggang.

Sampai akhirnya kalian akan bertingkah seperti orang yang tak saling kenal ketika berpapasan di tengah jalan.

Bukankah semuanya itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai ironi daripada simponi masa muda yang muda begitu diidamkan banyak orang ?

Naruto tahu semuanya, dari komik, dari novel, dia telah mendapatkan gambaran umum tentang kehidupan masa muda di sekolah menengah atas yang lebih sering digambarkan bagian indahnya saja.

Jauh dari realitas yang sebenarnya dialami oleh sebagian besar orang.

Naruto sudah memperkirakannya 'Ternyata Kisah Komedi Romantis Masa Mudaku Sangat Melenceng Jauh Dari Perkiraan Orang-orang. Tepat Seperti Dugaanku!'

Mungkin dia terdengar sinis. Tetapi orang yang sinis selalu melihat sesuatu sesuai dengan realita yang terjadi, dan memikirkannya dengan logika yang lebih diutamakan daripada sentimen – sentimen kecil yang ada di dalam hati manusia.

Orang yang memandang dunia dari realitas yang terjadi di depan matanya, jauh lebih baik dari orang yang hanya dibutakan hanya dengan sedikit sisi baik yang ditampilakn oleh dunia itu sendiri.

Paling tidak, hal itu sangat benar menurut Naruto. Ia tak peduli dengan bagaimana pendapat orang lain terhadap dunia dan masa muda yang sedang ia dan mereka alami saat ini.

Ia tak mau lagi, meringkuk dan menangisi setiap penyesalan terhadap apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan.

Ia membuat tembok yang melindungi dan membatasi dirinya dengan rasa sakit akan penderitaan akibat mengagumi dan mencintai orang lain.

Dia telah memutuskan untuk hidup di dalam tembok yang tinggi dan kokoh untuk melindungi hatinya yang rapuh ini dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

Ia yang telah menghianati Naruto ketika Naruto benar – benar mencintainya.

Ia yang meninggalkan Naruto disaat Naruto benar – benar membutuhkannya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Ia yang meninggalkan lubang yang menganga di hati Naruto yang rapuh dan akan hancur.

Ia yang membiarkan Naruto dipukuli begitu saja dihadapannya, hanya karena ia telah mendapatkan orang lain yang belum tentu lebih baik dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah pernah dan masih menjadi pecundang pada saat ini adalah orang yang benar – benar tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti, dipukuli, dicemooh, ditinggalkan, dikucilkan dan diremukkan hatinya.

Dia adalah orang yang paling berpengalaman akan hal itu.

Semua rasa sakit ini ia simpan dalam – dalam di hatinya.

Untungnya masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya, hanya Sakura nee-san. Hanya ia yang mau berbagi rasa sakit dan keluh kesah Naruto selama ini.

Dia yang menemani Naruto ketika Naruto kesepian, menenangkan Naruto ketika Naruto sedang marah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, memeluk Naruto ketika Naruto butuh akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

Naruto memutuskan hanya Sakura nee-san satu – satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya di dunia ini.

Hanya dia yang bisa memberikan harapan dan kasih sayang di dalam hati Naruto yang hampa ini.

"Aku harus menyapa Sakura nee-san ketika berangkat sekolah nanti."

Saat ini Naruto sedang memakan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sarapannya terdiri dari roti bakar dan telur goreng yang diolesi dengan saus tomat ekstra pedas buatan Naruto.

Ia tidak perlu repot – repot untuk menunggu ibunya membuatkan masakan. Karena paling – paling ibunya baru saja menghabiskan malam di motel dengan seseorang dan masih tertidur di sana.

Ayahnya juga tak pernah ikut sarapan bersama dengan Naruto. Ia adalah seorang yang gila kerja dan jarang sekali ada di rumah.

Tak perlu heran kalau ibunya sering pergi dan menghabiskan malam dengan pria hidung belang yang ada di luar sana.

Ini benar – benar waktu yang damai bagi Naruto. Karena jika kedua orang tuanya saling bertemu, sesuatu yang akan terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Jadi saat – saat sendirian seperti ini di rumah selalu dapat menenangkan hati Naruto. Tentu saja membaca novel, menonton anime, dan bermain Royal Road juga tak kalah menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

Semuanya harus dilakukan sesuai proporsi dan seimbang. Ia tak boleh terlalu banya menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang itu – itu saja.

Oleh karena itu sesekali ia akan keluar ke Akiba, jogging, atau mentok – mentoknya ke sekolah.

Pergi ke sekolah adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto ingin lakukan.

"Aku berangkat !"

Entah kepada siapa salam itu ditujukan. Yang jelas Naruto tak butuh jawaban dari siapapun itu.

Dengan jaket bertudung yang ia kenakan diluar seragam sekolahnya. Ia berangkat menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santai di jalanan yang agak ramai dengan orang yang berangkat ke sekolah atau ke kantor.

Ia melihat pria – pria berjas dan wanita kantoran yang sedang berjalan terburu – buru untuk mengejar waktu untuk menuju ke stasiun terdekat.

Sebenarnya ini masih agak pagi. dan jika semuanya sesuai dengan rencana. Naruto dapat mampir dulu ke toko roti untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sakura nee-san sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Ia memutuskan untuk membeli roti di luar sekolah karena ia tak mau berdesakan di kantin ketika sedang istirahat. Apalagi banyak orang yang membencinya di tak mau menarik banyak perhatian di sekolah.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah toko roti.

Toko roti yang tak pernah absen ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Penyebabnya adalah roti – roti yang dijual di toko itu.

Selain terdapat berbagai varian jenis dan rasa. Roti yang dijual di toko roti ini memiliki kualitas yang terjamin.

Apalagi yang menjaga toko ini adalah Sakura nee-san. Gadis yang selalu dirindukan oleh Naruto.

KLENTING

Bunyi bel terdengar di udara. Naruto mendorong sebuah pintu otomatis yang terhubung dengan sebuah bel yang menggantung di atasnya.

Kedatangan Naruto disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik yang merekahkan senyumnya ketika melihat Naruto.

Tak ayal Naruto juga ikut tersenyum karena disambut dengan cara yang begitu hangat olehnya.

Gadis berparas cantik itu dengan segera mengambil bolpoin dan buku catatannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku itu.

Gadis itu menunjukkan hal yang ia tulis di buku - kepada Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Naruto, tumben kau kemari pagi – pagi begini. Apakah kau mau berangkat ke sekolah ?"

"Iya, hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk berangkat sekolah. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau aku hanya berangkat sekolah untuk mendapatkan jumlah absen minimal agar bisa naik kelas."

"Ya, memang seperti itulah dirimu. Ngomong – ngomong pagi ini kau terlihat bersemangat Naruto."

"Memangnya kelihatan seperti itu ya ?"

Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Pasalnya ia sendiri tak sadar, bahwa dirinya kini tampak begitu bersemangat karena ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura nee-san.

"Apakah Shinji-san sudah berangkat ke kantor, Sakura nee-san?"

"Oh Onii-chan, ya. Dia sudah berangkat pagi – pagi sekali."

"Lalu Ojii-san dan Obaa-san ?"

"Mereka sedang bersantai di depan televisi sekarang."

"Ohh begitu ya?"

"Kau mau beli roti apa Naruto ? Untuk kali ini biar kugratiskan hitung – hitung sebagai bonus untukmu karena mau berangkat ke sekolah."

"Eh benarkah ? Roti gratis ? Ahaha kau sungguh baik Sakura nee-san. Kalau begitu aku ambil yakisoba-pan dan chocolate-pan saja."

"Hanya itu ? Baiklah ini untukmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Naruto."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura nee-san oleh Naruto itu memberikan sebuah catatan dan bungkusan plastik yang berisi roti pesanan Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura nee-san."

Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

Kemudian ia pergi ke luar menuju ke sekolah. Lengkungan kegembiraan tak bisa menahan diri untuk muncul di bibirnya.

Entah kenapa cuaca di kota Tokyo jadi terasa lebih cerah dibandingkan yang biasanya bagi Naruto.

Sambil berjalan ia juga terus – terusan melihat ke kertas sobekan dari buku catatan yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepada Naruto.

Enaknya punya kakak perempuan yang cantik.

Mereka bukanlah saudara ataupun kerabat dekat. Namun hubungan mereka berdua sudah cukup akrab sampai – sampai Naruto bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan nee-san.

.

.

Naruto dengan jaket bertudungnya berjalan masuk menuju ke area sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menghindari pandangan dari siswa – siswa lain di sekolah itu.

Pergerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat dan halus malah kelihatan mencurigakan bagi siswa – siswa SMA Konoha yang lainnya.

Ia berjalan dengan kecepatan yang nyaris sama dengan kecepatan orang yang sedang berlari santai.

GREB

Seseorang mencengkeram pundak Naruto.

"Siapa kau ? Orang asing harus ijin dulu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini!"

"Aku siswa di sini."

Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya.

"Jadi kau siswa yang tukang bolos itu ya?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau itu jenius dan bisa segalanya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa dengan santainya mengabaikan aturan di sekolah ini, dasar sampah."

"..."

Naruto membuka lebar kedua matanya. Menampilkan sebuah ekspresi mengancam yang menakutkan.

Melalui ekspresinya Naruto mengatakan "Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu, bodoh!"

"HIIIII Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Pria yang ternyata adalah seorang kakak kelas yang berlagak keren itu langsung lari terbirit – birit melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Melihat hal itu tak ayal siswa – siswa lainpun ikut merasa aneh. Karena bisa – bisanya Naruto menakut – nakuti seorang kakak kelas yang merupakan preman kambuhan di sekolah itu.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya di antai satu gedung A.

GREEKK

Suara pintu geser dibuka. Orang yang membukanya dengan wajah yang nihil akan ekspresi itu adalah Naruto.

Seketika suasana di dalam kelas itu mendadak berubah senyap.

Semua atensi para penghuni kelas itu terarah pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke kelas.

Naruto hanya menyimpan suaranya. Dia mengabaikan semua atensi yang sedang tertuju padanya saat ini.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Gerakannya begitu halus sehingga tak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu pendengaran.

Begitu Naruto duduk dan menghadap ke depan, semua penghuni kelas secara serempak langsung mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain.

Mereka berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dari Naruto. Pura – pura mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto di kelas itu.

Suasana senyap yang awkward itu segera terhenti ketika ada seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ohayou anak – anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita pada pagi hari ini."

.

.

Kegiatan belajar mnegajar di kelas naruto berjalan dengan normal. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Dan tak ada hal yang bisa ia pelajari dari kegiatan itu.

Semuanya tidak menarik. Semuanya membosankan.

Itu karena Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya. Ia sudah mempelajari semuanya.

Bahkan pengetahuannya lebih tinggi dibandingkan gurunya sendiri.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di sekolah.

Ia tak punya teman dan dijauhi oleh orang – orang.

Bahkan para guru yang mengajar tadi juga kaget akan kehadiran Naruto di kelas. Mereka tampak seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong.

Ekspresi ketakutan dan keringat dingin yang menetes di dahi dan pelipis mereka.

Bahkan tangan mereka yang bergetar ketika memegang buku dan ketika menulis di papan tulis.

Setiap gerakan yang para guru itu lakukan. Naruto melihat semuanya.

Kenapa mereka takut akan keberadaan Naruto ?

Naruto yang jenius dan tinggal untuk belajar di kelas reguler sangatlah mengerikan bagi mereka.

Sekali Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan kepada mereka, maka tamatlah sudah. Harga diri mereka sebagai guru akan diinjak habis – habisan oleh Naruto.

Itulah alasan kenapa bahkan para guru ataupun sesama siswa di SMA Konoha takut kepada Naruto. Selain jenius di bidang akademik, ia juga jenius di bidang non-akademik.

Tak ada yang tak bisa Naruto lakukan. Oleh karena itu ia merasa bosan dan tak memiliki minat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Apalagi karena kasus perkelahian di turnamen baseball di musim panas lalu, itu semakin membuat nama Naruto semakin terdengar mengerikan dikalangan penghuni SMA Konoha.

Ia juga sering terlibat dengan perkelahian, baik dengan sesama siswa SMA Konoha ataupun dengan siswa lain sekolah.

Dan orang – orang yang pernah melawannya selalu berakhir dengan menginap di rumah sakit sekuarang – kurangnya selama beberapa minggu.

Reputasinya begitu buruk dan mengerikan. Oleh karena itu ia dijauhi dan dikucilkan oleh orang – orang lain di sekitarnya.

Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Naruto. Sendirian juga tak terasa buruk sama sekali.

Yang menyakitkan adalah melihat orang – orang lain tertawa karena dirinya tak ada di sana.

Itu membuatnya tampak seperti orang yang telah membawa kesialan dan kesedihan bagi orang lain.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan tugas – tugasnya yang menumpuk selama ia tak masuk sekolah.

Dan bahkan para guru tak berani protes saat Naruto datang untuk meminta dan mengumpulkan tugas pada hari yang sama sekaligus.

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju ke stasiun. Jalanan begitu sepi, dan tenang. Suasana yang sangat Naruto sukai entah bagaimanapun juga.

.

.

"Cool kurang dari tiga hari lagi kita akan sampai di percabangan sungai Arud. Sisa waktu untuk quest kelas C ini masih tersisa seminggu lagi. Lebih baik kita mempertahankan kecepatan kita atau kita memperlambatnya?"

Naruto saat ini sudah log in di Royal Road. Dia tengah meminta pendapat Cool mengenai quest pertamanya itu.

"Hmm lebih baik kita mempertahankan kecepatan kita saja, Naruto. Mungkin Blackbeard sudah menunggumu di sana. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau juga bisa menerima imbalanmu secepat mungkin 'kan?"

"Ya kau benar."

Naruto terus saja berjalan, tak lupa ia membabat habis monster – monster yang menghalangi perjalanannya.

Dan entah kenapa monster yang menghalangi Naruto semakin hari semakin kuat saja.

Semakin dekat ia ke percabangan sungai Arud, jumlah monster yang menghadangnya juga semakin bertambah banyak.

Semua monster yang menghalangi perjalanan Naruto kini sudah berubah menjadi partikel cahaya abu – abu dan hanya menggalkan item saja sebagai bukti keberadaannya.

Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin mengumpulkan itu semua. Mulai dari beberapa keping copper, beberapa keping silver, beberapa keping gold, kulit dengan berbagai kualitas, gigi – gigi, tulang – tulang, sampai beberapa armor dan senjata – senjata dengan kualitas rendah sampai menengah.

Kini tas selempang magicnya sudah hampir mencapai kapasitas penuh. Meskipun tas ini bisa memuat ratusan item sekaligus, tetapi berat yang dimiliki oleh item – item tersebut tetaplah sama dan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Ia harus menjual beberapa item miliknya ini sebelum sampai ke tempat lokasi quest. Kalau tidak, bisa – bisa ia ke sana dengan posisi tulang belakang yang bengkok ke samping karena menahan bebean yang terlalu berat di tasnya.

dan tempat terdekat yang bisa Naruto datangi untuk menjual itemnya adalah desa Gether. Desa yang posisinya cukup dekat dengan cabang sungai Arud.

Menurut peta yang Naruto miliki desa Gether letaknya ada di arah tenggara dari posisinya saat ini.

Itu merupakan desa yang memiliki ciri khas dengan penjualan produk berbahan kulityang memiliki kualitas yang cukup lumayan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke desa Gether sebelum ke ia menyelesaikan questnya di sungai Arud.

Dalam perjalanannya ia melihat seorang perempuan yang mengenakan armor kulit dan helm ringan sedang bertarung melawan goblin lord.

Pertarungannya berlangsung cukup sengit. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk agak mendekat agar bisa menonton pertarungan yang kelihatan cukup menarik itu.

SRRAATT GROOAAGHH

Sebuah tebasan melintang mendarat di bagian dada seekor goblin lord.

Serangan itu juga diikuti dengan sebuah tusukan di perut bagian kirinya.

Akan tetapi seolah tak mau kalah, goblin lord juga membalas serangan perempuan itu dengan mengayunkan kapaknya ke tubuh mungil perempuan itu.

DANNKK

Serangan berbahaya itu berhasil dimentahkan oleh defense dari armor yang kuat milik gadis itu.

Akan tetapi pedangnya sudah patah duluan karena digunakan untuk mengurangi damage dari serangan, sebelum menahannya dengan menggunakan armor.

Kini perempuan itu dalam keadaan tanpa senjata dan tanpa rekan untuk menolong sama sekali.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu secar reflek langsung berusaha menolong dengan cara melemparkan salah satu pisau yang ada di dalam tas selempang magicnya.

SRRATTT

Pisau yang Naruto lemparkan sukses menancap di leher si goblin lord. Tetapi itu belum cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Perempuan yang sedang dalam keadaan terdesak itu kini melihat kesempatan yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Dengan segera ia melompat ke arah si goblin lord dan menggorok lehernya menggunkan pisau yang menancap tadi.

Si goblin lord berubah menjadi partikel cahaya abu – abu. Itu tandanya dia sudah mati akibat serangan mematikan yang barusan perempuan itu lancarkan.

Gadis itu sekarang menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Ia merasa berterima kasih karena Naruto telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Entah kenapa ia hanya membungkuk saja dan tidak mengucpkan sepatah katapun kepada Naruto.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis dan pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan si perempuan yang bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

'Aku harus sampai ke desa dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi akan malam. Monster yang aktif di malam hari biasanya jauh lebih kuat jika dibandngkan dengan monster yang aktif di siang hari.'

Si gadis yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto hanya diam saja. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi marah karena merasa diabaikanoleh Naruto.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Naruto untuk mengembalikan pisau milik Naruto.

Tak lupa ia juga mengambil beberapa keping gold dari sakunya untuk diberikan kepada Naruto sebagai balas budi.

Tangan Naruto ditarik dari belakang. Sontak Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang, ke arah si perempuan yang kini sedang memegang tangannya dan meletakkan beberapa item di atas telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, ia menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Ia merasa tak perlu menerima imbalan yang diberikan oleh perempuan di hadapannya.

Si perempuan hanya menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah – olah berkata "Terimalah ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

Naruto membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian ia mengenggam balik kedua tangan perempuan itu dan mengembalikan apa yang telah gadis itu berikan kepadanya.

Naruto menampilkan senyum yang berkata "Tak apa aku tak memerlukannya. Lagipula kaulah yang telah mengalahkannya. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit bantuan saja."

Perempuan itu terdiam melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ekspresi selanjutnya yang muncul di wajahnya adalah sebuah senyum cerah yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Naruto.

Melihat senyum yang merekah di wajah si lawan jenis, entah kenapa membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Senyum indah si perempuan cantik itu telah melunakkan hati Naruto.

.

.

'Dia menolong perempuan yang sedang kesulitan ketika melawan goblin. Ia benar - benar pria sejati.'

'Keren. Aku tak tahu dia siapa. Tetapi membuntutinya sejak beberapa hari terakhir terasa sangat menyenangkan.'

'Ia bisa melemparkan pisau dengan akurasi yang sangat luar biasa. Pasti agilitynya sangat tinggi. Aku sangat iri dengannya.'

'KYYAAA Dia keren sekali. Aku sangat iri dengan perempuan itu. Aku juga ingin diselamatkan oleh seorang pengeran tampan.'

Di sini adalah party Nara. Setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu saat melawan beberapa kawanan monster sekaligus.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuntuti Naruto. Mereka ingin menguak identitas sebenarnya dari pria bertudung yang menampilkan skill bertarung yang luar biasa ketika dikepung oleh berbagai jenis monster.

To Be Continued

FIYYUUHH

Akhirnya selesai juga. mungkin banyak yang lupa kalau Naruto bakal gabung ke Blackbeard ya ? atau cuma baca di tengah -tengah aja makanya nggak tahu ? soalnya banyak yang bilang apa Naruto bakal gabung ke party Nara lagi. atau malah gabung ke party Taka?

Ngomong - ngomong pada tahu nggak Sakura dan Shinji itu dari anime apa ? Yang penting bukan dari Naruto ya. Silakan ditebak sendiri.

Terserahlah terima kasih telah membaca karya saya.

Mungkin setelah ini saya akan jarang update.

Karena seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya. Kehidupan saya di real life sekarang ini sudah hampir mencapai kesibukannya.

Saya perlu untuk memfokuskan diri untuk belajar dan lulus dari berbagai ujian yang akan segera saya jalani.

Kemungkinan saya tidak akan update dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan saya putuskan selambat – lambatnya saya akan update setelah UN berakhir yaitu pada bulan April.

Pokoknya terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat, membaca, dan mengapresiasi fic buatan saya ini. Buat yang mau tanya jawab, komen, saran, kritik dan lain – lain silakan lakukan dikotak review terima kasih.


	10. Chapter 10

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Many Typos, OC, OOC, alur seenaknya saja, pasaran, mudah ditebak, super mainstream? Banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain, membosankan, sudut pandang orang kesekian yang sok tau dan biasa saja.

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 10 : Mad Enhancement

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist :

Perempuan itu terdiam melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ekspresi selanjutnya yang muncul di wajahnya adalah sebuah senyum cerah yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Naruto.

Melihat senyum yang merekah di wajah si lawan jenis, entah kenapa membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Senyum indah si perempuan cantik itu telah melunakkan hati Naruto.

..

..

Katakan, kumohon katakan padaku !

Apa yang salah dengan diriku ini ?

Hancur, bagiku dunia ini telah hancur.

Sedangkan kau di sana,

Tertawa tanpa tahu apa – apa.

Bahkan kebenaran yang hanya ada satu pun

Tak dapat mengungkapkannya

Semuanya telah hancur,

Apakah benar begitu ?

Semuanya telah bercampur aduk,

Diantara batas abu - abu

yang memisahkan kebenaran dan keburukan,

termasuk yang manakah diriku ini ?

Semuanya terasa dingin, membeku.

Katakan, katakanlah kepadaku

Siapakah yang salah,

Aku atau DUNIA ini ?

..

..

"Darah.."

"Darah.."

"Lagi.."

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.."

"DARAH..."

"KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN YANG BANYAK!"

"LAGI! PERLIHATKAN LAGI!"

"LEBIH BANYAK! LEBIH BANYAK LAGI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa gila dapat terdengar dari sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi akan darah dan mayat.

..

Saat ini malam hari di desa Gether. Naruto sedang berkeliling – keliling untuk mencari penginapan murah yang cukup layak untuk dihuni. Dapat ia lihat beberapa rumah yang berjejer rapi, warung, toko, berbagai bangunan lainnya. Akan tetapi semuanya dalam keadaan tutup.

Dan yang paling aneh Naruto sama sekali tak melihat adanya katedral di sekitar sini. Ditambah Naruto dapat melihat reruntuhan bangunan yang sepertinya merupakan bekas dari bengunan yang terbakar.

Suasana di desa ini sedang agak lengang karena mayoritas penduduk lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk diam di dalam rumah daripada harus terkena terpaan angin dingin ketika keluar rumah.

'Hmm menurut informasi yang kulihat di internet, desa ini menjadi sepi seperti ini karena adanya serangan monster pada malam hari. Aku harus segera mencari penginapan, kalau tidak aku bisa dibantai oleh para monster karena tidur di luar.'

Naruto segera berlari – lari dengan panik karena kebanyakan rumah disini sudah tutup di malam hari. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menemukan sebuah penginapan sebagai tempatnya bermalam.

Setelah berpisah dengan perempuan cantik yang melawan goblin di depan desa Gether, Naruto memilih untuk berkeliling desa sendirian. Dan hal itu kini menjadi penyesalan yang sangat mendalam baginya.

Karena ia buta arah. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tetang tempat – tempat di desa ini. Yang sering ia lihat di internet hanya informasi berupa deskripsi tentang suasana di desa ini.

Dan pastinya letak penginapan tidak termasuk dalam deskripsi itu. Memang beginilah nasib kalau tidak mempelajari tempat yang merupakan bagian dari misi secara cermat.

Bahkan kejeniusannya bukanlah apa – apa melawan hal – hal yang memang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Tapi sebenarnya kalau kau menggunakan sedikit akalmu situasi ini, itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Kau hanya perlu memasang telingamu.

Dengarkan dengan teliti tempat mana yang paling berisik yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darimu. Cari sumber suaranya dan VOILA!

Kau bisa menemukan bar yang mayoritas isinya adalah para player. Dimana ada bar disitu pasti ada penginapan. Dan asumsi itu seringkali benar dan sangat akurat.

Hal inilah yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Dan untungnya ia bisa menemukan kumpulan player yang sedang berpesta pora setelah lelah berburu seharian. Bahkan ini hanya beberapa saat setelah matahari terbenam dan bar telah penuh dengan orang yang mabuk – mabukan.

Mereka sedang minum – minum dan tertawa renyah. Seakan – akan dunia ini tak pernah mengenal yang namanya kesedihan.

Tapi mereka memang tak salah. Ini hanyalah game. Royal Road hanyalah game yang diciptakan untuk dinikmati oleh semua orang.

Jadi apanya yang salah dengan meminum beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu dalam berburu ?

Mereka tak peduli kalau di dunia nyata sebenarnya mereka hanyalah pecundang yang hanya bisa bermain game. Mereka tak peduli bahwa kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukanlah disini.

Mereka hanya berusaha untuk lari dari realitas kejam yang ada. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau ini adalah VRMMORPG. Game virtual reality.

Game yang dibuat berdasarkan kenyataan. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan merasakan yang namanya menjadi pecundang di dua dunia yan mereka tinggali ini.

Dunia nyata...

Dan dunia game...

Paling tidak itulah yang Naruto pikirkan tentang mereka. Naruto juga tak berniat untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam kenikmatan sesaat dengan meminum minuman keras.

Minum minuman keras sangat tidak baik, di dunia nyata ataupun di dalam game.

Di dunia nyata minum minuman beralkohol itu tidak ada gunanya selain membuat kita mabuk supaya kita bisa menghilangkan stres kita hanya untuk sesaat.

Dan yang timbul kemudian adalah kepala yang kehilangan fokus dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Apalagi paginya setelah kau mabuk, yang tersisa dari kegiatan tak berguna itu adalah dompet yang kosong dan sakit kepala yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Tak hanya di dunia nyata, mabuk di dunia game juga sama berbahayanya. Di desa Gether ini, dimana serangan monster – monster gunung terjadi hampir setiap malam.

Mabuk merupakan hambatan yang sangat besar bagi karaktermu ketika akan bertarung melawan musuh.

Sama saja dengan di dunia nyata, avatarmu ketika mabuk di dalam game juga akan mengalami hal yang sama ketika di dunia nyata. Karena ini adalah game virtual reality. Game yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan kenyataan.

Kau tak akan bisa memegang senjata dengan benar, damage seranganmu akan berkurang drastis, kesempatanmu untuk membuat serangan kritikal akan jatuh ke titik terendah.

Dan yang paling mengerikan, kau akan kehilangan agilitymu yang berharga untuk sementara. Waktu yang hanya sementara itu tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan musuhmu dengan sebaik mungkin.

Bertarung denganmu yang kehilangan agility sama dengan bertarung melawan bayi kecil yang baru bisa berjalan. Kau tak bisa menyerang dengan benar, sedangkan musuhmu bisa dengan mudah menghancurkanmu tanpa harus berkeringat sedikitpun.

Dan kau hanya akan berakhir dengan menjadi santapan empuk bagi monster yang melawanmu. Perlu ditambahkan lagi kau juga bisa saja kehilangan sebagian besar item yang ada di inventorymu.

Karena penalti kematian yang diberikan kepada player yang sedang kondisi yang mabuk itu sangat tidak adil, hampir sama tak adilnya dengan player dengan infamy yang besar karena kaitannya dengan keburukan.

Beberapa jenis profesi player dengan infamy yang tinggi adalah profesi Assassin, Thief, Black Knight, Pirate, Necromancer, dan juga player – player dengan karakteristik undead.

Itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Thief dan Pirate adalah profesi yang erat hubungannya dengan yang namanya merampok, merampas, mencuri dan bahkan menculik.

Sedangkan Assassin dan Black Knight adalah profesi yang berkaitan erat dengan yang namanya bunuh membunuh.

Dan yang terakhir Necromancer dan player undead, mereka mempunyai infamy yang besar karena kejahatan yang mereka miliki berupa kegelapan dan kemampuan untuk melawan kematian.

Itu menandakan bahwa mereka adalah player terkutuk dengan karakteristik yang sangat berlawanan dengan elemen suci yang dimiliki oleh berbagai Order dari para dewa yang ada.

Karena itu sebagai manusia dan player yang baik, Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup sehat tanpa pernah mencicipi alkohol. Selain itu, dia memang belum cukup umur untuk mencobanya. Dia tak mau menjadi 'Madao'(Maru de dame na otoko = seperti pria pecundang, merujuk pada Hasegawa-san dari anime G*ntama) .

'Ini dia sebuah bar yang penuh dengan berbagai orang yang sedang mabuk. Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada bartender yang ada di dalam.'

Dia mulai melangkah masuk menuju ke pintu bar. Suara berisik dan bau alkohol yang menguar di udara menjadi hal yang biasa disini.

Dia mengalihkan atensinya ke seluruh penjuru bar. Terdapat beberapa party yang terdiri dari beberapa player sedang mabuk – mabukan di meja yang ada sebelah kanannya.

Di sudut kanan ruangan juga terdapat beberapa player yang menikmati minumannya dalam kondisi diam. Mereka sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara – suara yang tak perlu. Kelihatannya mereka sadar untuk tidak meminum alkohol terlalu banyak.

Tapi mereka juga tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang baik, sebab kau bisa lihat ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan ketika melihat party yang sebelumnya, yang terdiri dari orang – orang mabuk.

Naruto terus saja berjalan menuju ke dalam, mendekat ke meja bartender. Ia berniat untuk mengabaikan pria – pria yang ada di pojokan tadi. Dia berniat mencari informasi tentang penginapan yang ada di sekitar sini.

::ppOqq::

'Gawat semua penginapan yang ada disini penuh. Apalagi keamanan di sini sangat rendah. Tingkat kriminalitasnya sangat tinggi. Tak heran kalau disini agak sepi. Para player yang berpikiran jernih pastinya tak mau berlama – lama di tempat seperti ini.'

Naruto kini sedang berada di luar bar, agak dekat dengan gang kecil yang ada di tengah – tengah bangunan desa. Ia baru saja selesai ngobrol – ngobrol dengan bartender yang ada di dalam. Sekarang ia yakin kalau tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang aman.

Segerombolan orang pergi ke luar. Naruto segera bersembunyi ke dalam gang dan mengintip gerombolan itu. Gerombolan itu terdiri dari party pemabuk dan pria – pria mencurigakan yang ada di sudut bar.

Party pemabuk berjalan di depan, mereka bahkan kesulitan untuk bisa berjalan dengan tegak. Sedangkan pria – pria mencurigakan tadi, mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Party pemabuk berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah penginapan yang telah mereka pesan tadi. Mereka sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kamar di penginapan. Naruto jadi iri.

Pria – pria mencurigakan dari sudut bar mendekati party pemabuk. Mereka kelihatan seperti ingin membantu.

Tetapi Naruto melihatnya, mereka mengeluarkan pisau mereka masing – masing. Menodong para anggota party pemabuk yang tampaknya tidak akan bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah gang sempit yang ada di ujung jalan. Naruto berniat mengikuti mereka untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Akan tetapi...

PUK

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya. Itu adalah tangan lembut yang mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang memabukkan. Tangan yang ada di pundaknya itu berbentuk ramping dengan jari – jari lentik nan indah. Pastinya ini adalah tangan dari perempuan cantik.

Ternyata tangan indah itu adalah milik si perempuan yang tadi sore dia tolong ketika ia sedang melawan goblin di hutan.

SMILE

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa Naruto tersipu malu ketika melihat senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh perempuan itu kepadanya.

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seolah berkata "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sisni?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan perkataan biasa.

"Aku sedang tersesat dan tidak kebagian tempat di penginapan."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, seolah ia baru saja menemukan ide cemerlang di kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Naruto. Ia juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seolah berkata "Ayo ikut denganku!"

Naruto hanya diam, ia mengikuti ke manapun perempuan ini berjalan. Hingga sampailah mereka ke suatu tempat, sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat yang ternyata adalah sebuah penginapan.

Masuk ke dalam penginapan kecil itu, Naruto disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan khas rumah adat dengan perabotan – perabotan yang sederhana. Meski begitu suasana yang timbul dari dalam rumah itu entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat hati Naruto yang dingin menjadi hangat kembali.

Perempuan itu meninggalkan Naruto, tampaknya ia sedang mencari si pemilik penginapan itu. Ia berlari ke atas, menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam di lobi lantai bawah.

Naruto yang tak memiliki suatu hal untuk dilakukanpun, kini sedang berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Ia penasaran nasib dari party pemabuk yang ia lihat di bar tadi.

Ia juga penasaran kenapa perempuan itu datang di saat ia akan pergi melihat nasib party pemabuk itu selanjutnya.

Yang terakhir, kenapa perempuan secantik dan semanis itu berani tinggal di tempat dengan tingkat keamanan yang rendah ini.

Apalagi sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan daerah dan penduduk di desa ini.

Di saat Naruto tengah beruktat dengan berbagai peranyaan yang mengganggu di dalam pikirannya, suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang terdengar menuju ke indera pendengarannya.

Itu adalah si perempuan cantik dan manis dan wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang sepertinya adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ke Naruto.

"Hey anak muda, tampaknya kau sedang dalam kesulitan. Aku adalah Marya, pemilik tempat ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si wanita tiga puluh tahunan yang menyebut dirinya Marya itu memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto. Mungkin ini yang disebut pngenalan diri menarik untuk mendapatkan impresi yang baik supaya mendapatkan pelanggan, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku sedang mencari penginapan untuk satu malam. Apakah masih ada kamar yang tersisa?"

Naruto bertanya dengan agak sopan.

"Hmm, masih ada sisa satu kamar. Kau bisa menggunakannya kalau kau mau. Untuk pemuda tampan sepertimu, akan kuberikan harga yang bagus, 5 silver permalam dengan pelayanan ekstra."

Marya si pemilik penginapan menawarkan kamarya deengan suara yang sensual dan menggoda. Di akhir kalimatnya ia juga tak lupa untuk memberikan kerlingan mata yang genit kepada Naruto.

'Jangan menggodaku wanita tua. Kau sama sekali bukan seleraku. Dan juga apa-apaan harga yang kau tawarkan itu. Kau mau memeras petualang miskin sepertiku ya?'

"Hmm bagaimana kalau 3 silver tanpa pelayanan ekstra. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk menginap malam ini."

"4 silver kalau tidak kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Jawab si Marya ketus.

'Huh, sifatnya berubah. Jadi semua ini tentang uang ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi di malam yang dingin seperti ini.'

"Aku terima tawaranmu."

Dengan enggan Naruto mengeluarkan 4 koin silver dari kantong uangnya yang ada di dalam tas. Ia terpaksa harus membuat kesepakatan yang memberatkan hanya karena keselamatan avatarnya di dalam Royal Road ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja hanya berdia diri di bar dan makan. Akan tetapi biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya bisa jadi meningkat beberapa kali lebih banyak dari pada biaya yang ia habiskan dngan menginap di penginapan.

Oleh karena itu, meski merasa enggan, ia harus merelakan uangnya untuk menginap di penginapan kecil dengan sewa yang mahal untuk mengistirahatkan avatarnya. Ia juga bisa log out dengan tenang, karena ia tak perlu khawatir karena paling tidak avatranya terletakk di tempat yang relatif aman.

Marya mengambil uang yang Naruto berikan. Kemudian ia menghitungnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Terima kasih, senang berbisnis denganmu."

Mengangkat tangan kanannya. Marya berniat untuk menjabat tangan Naruto. Paling tidak ia tetap akan bersikap baik kepada orang yang telah memberinya uang.

"Mari kutunjukkan letak kamarnya."

Marya berjalan di depan. Sementara Naruto dan si perempuan tanpa suara mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

Lantai dua merupakan ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk para tamu yang ingin menginap. Sedangkan lantai dasar adalah lobi dan tempat Marya tinggal.

Tampak beberapa kamar yang sepertinya sudah ada penghuninya. Di lihat dari jarak antar pintu yang ada di lantai 2, seperti yang diduga kamar yang ada di sini pastilah cukup sempit untuk ditinggali oleh 2 orang.

Jumlah kamar di lantai 2 ini hanya ada enam. Masing-masing tiga, di anan dan di kiri. Sedangkan lebar lorong di lantai 2 hanya satu setengah meter.

Naruto dibawa menuju ke kamar yang terletak di paling ujung sebelah kanan dari koridor di lantai 2. Itu berarti kamarnya adalah yang paling jauh dari tangga menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Ini dia kamarmu. Aku akan ke lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi para tamu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika makanannya telah siap."

"Hmm."

Marya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ia segera menuju ke lantai bawah, seperti perkataannya barusan. Ia akan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk para tamu.

Itu berarti Naruto hanya perlu menunggu selama beberapa saat di kamar. Itu berarti i bisa beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu panggilan utnuk makan tiba.

Itulah yang Naruto rencanakan, tapi si perempuan tanpa suara hanya diam di tempat dan memandangi Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

Apalagi perempuan itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah ia sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dari Naruto.

'Paling tidak aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya.'

"Terima kasih telah menunjukkan tempat ini kepadaku. Aku merasa sangat tertolong oleh bantuanmu."

Si perempuan tanpa suara hanya mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dalam posisi menadah.

'A-apa dia menginginkan sesuatu sebagai imbalan? B-baiklah kalau begitu, meskipun aku agak tak menyangka kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang seperti ini.'

"I-ini untuk saat ini hanya itu yang kupunya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Dengan berat hati Naruto memberikan dua koin silver kepada perempuan itu. Dan kemudian ia langsung berbalik dan masuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Sekilas ia melirik ke wajah perempuan itu. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang muncul di wajahnya.

'Apa uang yag kuberikan itu terlalu sedikit yah?'

::::

Saat ini kita akan melihat bagaimana keadaan si perempuan tanpa suara yang telah membantu Naruto.

Sebuah ekspresi kemarahan muncul di paras ayunya. Ia tak bisa menerima penghinaan ini.

Seumur-umur ia tak pernah menerima penghinaan yang seperti ini. tangan yang ia ulurkan dengan niat baik untuk mengajaknya keluar sebentar.

Malah dibalas dengan sebuah tangan yang memberikan dua koin silver, disertai dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi kecewa dan tidak ikhlas.

Ini benar-benar penghinaan besar baginya.

Kemarahan yang telah lama terpendam akhirya muncul juga ke permukaan.

Dan seperti yang kita tahu, memicu amarah dari seorang makhluk bergender perempuan itu pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

'Hehehe..HEHEHEHE... NARUTO... AKAN KUBALAS PENGHINAAN INI 1000 KALI LEBIH KEJAM! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! KYAHAHAHAHA!'

Sebuah aura tak mengenakkan menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya. Si perempuan tanpa suara yang tadinya memiliki ekspresi yang lemah lembut dan menawan, sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi yang bengis dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

"Balas 1000 kali lebih kejam."

Sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang dilantunkan itu terdengar seperti sebuah mantera kutukan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh hantu yang mati penasaran.

Mantera yang akan membuatmu bulu romamu merinding ketika mendengarnya.

Kau bahkan akan lari tunggang langgang kalau melihat si pelaku perapal mantera itu.

Si perapal dengan ekspresi yan mengerikan dan aura gelap yang muncul di sekitarnya.

:::ppoOoqq:::

Pagi harinya...

Tampak seorang pemuda telah bangkit dari alam mimpinya. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berserakan di mana-mana.

Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nnnghh sudah pagi toh. Sepertinya tadi malam aku ketiduran dan melewtkan makan malam. Hmm kenapa tanganku terasa berat sekali?"

Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar memiringkan badannya ke samping kanan.

GYUTT

'Benda apa ini, kenyal dan lembut.'

Tangan kiri Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda yang empuk dan juga lembut. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto penasaran benda apa yang telah ia sentuh.

GYUTT

"Kyahh.."

'Eh kali ini bisa bersuara juga.'

Kesadaran Naruto mulai terkumpul.

GYUTT

Sekali lagi Naruto meremasnya dalam kondisi hampir sadar.

"KYAAHHH..."

Naruto tersentak. Sebuah teriakan perempuan menyadarkannya. Memaksa dirinya untuk dengan segera mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Ia segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan apa yang ia temukan adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang. Perempuan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"K-kau apa kau belum puas dengan yang semalam?"

Si perempuan itu bertanya dengan membentak Naruto. Perempuan itu adalah si perempuan tanpa suara yang Naruto kenal.

"S-semalam? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Lihat baik-baik ini bukan kamarmu. Berani-beraninya kau menyelinap masuk ke kamar orang lain dan memperkosaku. DASAR HENTAI! PEMERKOSA!"

"P-pemerkosa aku bukan seorang pemerkosa. Ini pasti hanya salah paham. Iya kan? Tidak mungkin aku menyelinap ke kamar orang lain dan memperkosanya ketika aku masih tidur."

"K-KAU BAHKAN DIAM-DIAM MENYELINAP KE KAMARKU. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU INI BUKANLAH PEMERKOSA, BODOH! K-KAU BAHKAN MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MELAYANIMU SEMALAM PENUH. DASAR PEMERKOSA!"

Naruto melihat dirinya. Ia baru sadar, kalau dari tadi tubuhnya bahkan tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Dengan segera ia menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-APA? AKU BUKAN PEMERKOSA! INI PASTI HANYA SALAH PAHAM, IYA KAN? MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU."

BRAKK

Beberapa pria mendobrak pintu, memaksa untuk masuk. Sepertiya mereka adalah penghuni kamar yang lain.

"ADA APA INI?"

"ORANG BRENGSEK INI, IA MASUK KE KAMARKU UNTUK MEMPERKOSAKU!"

"A-APA? MEMPERKOSA! DASAR BAJINGAN! KAU TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN LOLOS BEGITU SAJA! TANGKAP DIA. SERET DIA KE HADAPAN LORD SEKARANG JUGA."

Beberapa pria langsung masuk dan meringkus Naruto di tempat. Naruto tak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Karena dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, jelas-jelas ia yang kelihatan salah di sini.

"T-tunggu paling tidak, biarkan aku mengenakan pakaianku dulu."

"Bagaimana?"

Salah satu pria yang meringkus Naruto bertanya kepada orang yang memerintahkan mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Tetap jaga dia. Jangan sampai lepas."

"Baik."

Naruto mencari-cari pakaiannya di kamar itu. Tetapi yang ia temukan adalah pakaiannya yang telah robek bagian depannya. Sehingga itu tak bisa digunakan lagi.

Sedangkan celananya juga tampaknya telah dibuka dengan paksa. Jaitan kainnya telah rusak sehingga banyak benang-benang yang mencuat dan tak beraturan.

'Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan perbuatanku. Pasti ada seseorag yang menjebakku. Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yag melakukan hal keji seperti ini kepadaku?'

"P-pakaiannya tak bisa dipakai kembali. Jadi bisakah aku kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambilnya?"

"Untuk ukuran seorang bajingan, kau terlalu banyak meminta. Tetapi karena aku jijik melihat bajingan telanjang sepertimu, maka akan kubolehkan kau mengambil pakaianmu."

"T-terima kasih."

Sambil dikawal oleh pria-pria lainnya, Naruto berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Tentu saja Naruto berpkir keras tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia akan dieksekusi di depan publik. Memang ia tak perlu khawatir karena ia akan tetap bisa hidup lagi.

Akan tetapi penghinaan yang akan ia terima jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar dieksekusi di depan publik. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengunggah video pengeksekusiannya di internet dengan judul "NARUTO, PEMERKOSA YANG DIEKSEKUSI DI DESA GETHER" itu bukan lelucon lagi namanya.

'Aku harus lari sejauh-jauhnya, tapi bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa kabur dari sini?'

Naruto terus memikirkannya selama perjalanan. Begitu dia sampai ke pintu kamar si perempuan itu, ia menemukan sebuah ide bagus. Tetapi itu berarti ia akan mengotori kedua tangannya dengan darah semua orang yang ada di desa ini.

'Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Akupun begitu. Akan tetapi dari equipment dan senjata yang mereka gunakan, aku bisa memperkirakan orang-orang ini ada di sekitar level dua ratusan. Sedangkan aku saat ini hanya seorag alkemis tanpa senjata dengan level 77 yang sedang dikepung dan sebentar lagi akan diborgol dan dibawa ke hadapan Lord. Hmm aku punya ide.'

Begitu sampai di koridor, ia shock karena ternyata kamarnya berhadap-hadapan dengan kamar si perempuan tanpa suara, ralat maksudnya si perempuan yang ia perkosa. Meskipun ia tidak yakin, ia benar-benar memperkosa perempuan itu atau tidak.

Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, mencari-cari tas dan senjatanya yang ternyata masih tergeletak di samping kasur tempat ia tidur tadi malam. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa senjata dan item-item miliknya pasti akan dirampas setelah ia dieksekusi. Oleh karena itu ia telah menyiapkan rencana yang gemilang untuk itu.

Diambilnya pakaiannya yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas magicnya, Naruto segera mengenakannya sembari memberikan pesan rahasia kepada Cool yang masih bersembunyi di dalam tasnya.

'Gunakan 'itu' saat aku memberikan aba-aba kepadamu, dan ingatlah bahwa aku adalah sekutumu saat ini.'

Begitu Naruto selesai dengan acara berpakaiannya Naruto segera diseret keluar oleh para pria yang ada di penginapan itu.

Naruto juga yakin mereka tak bisa mendengarkan pesan yang diberian oleh Naruto kepada Cool ketika ia masih ganti pakaian tadi.

Seperti dugaannya barang-barangnya juga ikut dibawa oleh sebagian orang dari pria-pria itu.

'Untuk saat ini kabur secara langsung sangatlah tidak mungkin. Karena aku tak tahu jumlah pasti dari mereka, apalagi aku tak tahu posisi mereka masing-masing.'

Ia diseret menuju ke luar penginapan, dan terus berlanjut ke rumah tempat tinggal Lord. Berbagai hal terjadi begitu cepat.

Kini ia telah sampai di hadapan sang Lord dari desaa Gether. Para ksatria penjaga dan para player yang ada di sana juga mengacungkan senjatanya kepadanya.

"Kau!"

Naruto memanggil si perempuan yang mengaku menjadi korban pemerkosaannya.

Setelah ia memanggil si perempuan itu, perempuan itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan. Kemudian ia bersembunyi di ballik punggung dari salah satu player yang ada di sana.

"A-apa-apaan sikapu itu!"

Semua orang melihat Naruto sebagai penjahat. Semua tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa jijik dan penghinaan itu dilontarkan kepada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar hina, dasar bajingan! Apa kau telah lupa kalau kau yang menyelinap ke kamarku dan memperkosaku semalam!"

Si perempuan itu berkata kepada Naruto dengan ekspresi marah yang entah kenapa kelihatan seperti sedang dibuat-buat. Tampaknya ia sedang menarik simpati orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Se-semalam hiks setelah mabuk hiks kau menyelinap ke kamarku hiks dan memaksaku untuk mela-hiks-yanimu. Apa kau hiks telah lupa hiks akan perbuatanmu tadi malam?"

"P-perbuatan apa? Aku bahkan tidak meminum alkohol semalam!"

"Jangan sok tanpa dosa! Jelas-jelas hiks semalam sebelum bertemu hiks denganku kau baru saja hiks keluar dari bar'kan? Hiks setelah aku masuk ke kamarku, hiks kau datang diam-diam hiks merobek pakaianku dan pakaianmu hiks, dan hiks, dan kemudian kau hiks melampiaskan nafsumu kepadaku hiks seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan huaaa!"

Si perempuan itu menangis.

'T-tadi itu bicara apa? Kemarin malam setelah Marya enunjukkan kamarnya kepadaku , aku langsung berpisah dengannya dan kemudian tidur. Jadi kapan semua itu terjadi?'

"A-apa?!"

"K-kau hiks membekap mulutku hiks untuk membuatku diam. Kemu-hiks, kemudian kau hiks melakukannya hiks dengan kasar terhadapku. Hiks a-aku benar-benar hiks ketakutan."

Perempuan itu menangis seolah dirinya telah dinodai oleh Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau jalang! Semalam setelah Marya menunjukkan kamarnya, aku langsung berpisah denganmu dan langsung tidur 'kan?"

"JANGAN MENCOBA BERBOHONG LAGI KAU BAJINGAN! BERANINYA KAU TERUS MEMBUAT ALASAN SEPERTI ITU, PADAHAL KAMI TELAH MELIHAT SEMUA BUKTINYA DENGAN JELAS!"

"A-a-aku tak mungkin melakukannya! Seseorang tolong percayalah kepadaku! KUMOHON!"

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!"

Naruto terdiam. Sang Lord telah mulai ambil bagian dalam untuk menangani masalah ini. Ia dengan sepenuhnya mengabaikan pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Dengan brutal kau telah melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap seorang wanita di wilayah kekuasaanku! HUKUMAN YANG PANTAS UNTUKMU HANYALAH HKUMAN MATI!"

"A-apa?"

Naruto telah menduganya. Pada akhirnya semua tuduhan yang telah dilayangkan kepadanya, diterima begitu saja oleh sang Lord. Sehingga ia menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepadanya.

Ia melirik ke perempuan yang mengaku telah menjadi korban pemerkosaannya. Dan yang ia dapati di sana adalah, sebuah ekspresi puas yang disertai dengan wajah menejek yang seolah mengatakan kalau rencananya telah sukses besar.

'Dasar wanita jalang! Salah apa aku padamu, sehingga kau melakukan rencana yang keji ini terhadapku?'

Naruto melakukan monolog sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Tak lupa ia juga mengeratkan genggamannya kuat-kuat. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak keluar.

Tapi akal sehatnya berhasil mengalahkan emosinya. Ia sadar betul kalau ia meluapkan emosinya di sini sekarang juga, maka rencana yang telah ia susun akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan hal itu tentunya akan sangat disesalkan oleh Naruto nantinya.

"Bawa dia ke alun-alun. Dia akan dieksekusi di hadapan semua orang. Itu merupakan hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang bajingan sepertinya."

:::::::::

Lagi-lagi Naruto diseret. Kali ini tujuannya adalah alun-alun desa Gether. Eksekusi matinya akan dijadikan tontonan massal bagi para warga dan para player yang singgah di desa Gether.

Ia dibawa ke lokasi yang terletak tepat di tengah alun-alun desa bukan, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah gelanggang. Gelanggang yang dibatasi dengan pagar yang tebuat dari kayu-kayu yang diruncingkan ujungnya. Ujung tajamnya tentu saja menghadap ke bagian dalam, tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Sepertinya ia akan dieksekusi dengan cara dipenggal kepalanya. Terlihat dari datangnya seorang Knight yang datang dengan pedang mengkilap yang terhunus di tangan kanannya, dia juga membawa senjata tambahan berupa pedang pendek yang ia sarugkan di paha bagian kanannya.

Salah satu penjaga yang menyeretnya juga membawa kunci borgol Naruto. Itu artinya semuanya telah sesuai rencana.

Si Knight telah bersiap-siap untuk memenggal Naruto. Tetapi apa yang tiba setelahnya adalah, si penjaga yang memegangi Naruto malah pergi. Menyisakan Naruto berduaan bersama dengan si Knight kerajaan yang bertugas di desa itu.

Si penjaga berjalan ke pinggir arena, di sebelah tenggara dari posisi Naruto saat ini. Sedangkan si Knight yang berdiri di hadapannya, kini tampak ia sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Naruto juga bisa melihat sang Lord pemimpin desa yang sedang menonton dari panggun kehormatan yang berada lurus seratus meter di belakang si Knight.

'Eh apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku ditinggal berduaan saja dengan Knight di pusat alun-alun?'

Untuk saat ini Naruto belum mengetahui bagaimana eksekusi ini akan berjalan. Tapi kalau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu benar. Maka sebentar lagi ia akan diperintahkan untuk melakukan pertarungan hidup mati melawan Knight itu.

"Wahai rakyatku yang setia! Pada kesempatan yang diberikan oleh dewa kita, dewa Embinyu. Kita akan melaksanakan ritual penyucian terhadap diri kita yang penuh dengan dosa ini dengan mempersembahkan nyawa orang yang penuh dengan dosa ini kepada dewa Embinyu!"

TOOOEEETTTT

Sebuah terompet ditiup tanda dimulainya ritual penyucian, ralat maksudnya acara eksekusi bagi Naruto.

'Yang benar saja, pertarungan gladiator begini dianggap ritual penyucian!'

"WOOOOO HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

Para warga desa Gether bersorak-sorak bergembira dengan menyebut nama dewa sesat yang mereka sembah.

'Pantas saja ada yang aneh dengan desa ini. Ternyata semua penduduk di desa ini adalah pengikut dari Order of Embinyu, aliran sesat yang dimusuhi di seluruh benua Versailles. Jadi firasatku dari kemarin itu tidak salah ya. Alasan kenapa aku tak menemukan satupun katedral di desa ini adalah karena mereka pengikut Order of Embinyu!'

Sorak sorai yang diteriakkan para penonton mulai reda tatkala si Knight yang ada di hadapan Naruto mulai melakukan pemanasan ringan di hadapannya.

SRINK SWUUSSHH

Ayunan pedang yang kelihatan sangat bertenaga itu dipertontonkan di hadapan Naruto. Seolah-olah dia sedang memperlihatkan kepada Naruto betapa hebat dan terampilnya dia dalam berpedang.

'Dasar tukang pamer! Kau tak akan bisa menakutiku hanya dengan beberapa ayunan ringan seperti itu!'

Naruto menontonnya dengan tenang. Dengan tangannya yang terborgol dibalik punggungnya ia harus bisa bertahan hidup melawan Knight yang mengenakan full armor set dan bersenjatakan pedang yang kelihatan cukup tajam dan kuat.

Apalagi di beberapa bagian di pinggir arena juga telah bersiap-siap pasukan pemanah yang tampaknya akan menjadi bantuan tambahan bagi si Knight itu untuk melawan Naruto.

Situasinya sangat gawat bagi Naruto saat ini. Ia terkepung, diborgol dan harus bertarung melawan seorang Knight yang jelas-jelas memiliki perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh diatas Naruto.

'Kali ini aku harus melakukan apa agar bisa lolos dari maut ya?'

Naruto memperhatikan situasi di sekitar. Orang-orang yang bersorak sorai, Knight yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di depannya, pasukan pemanah yang siap menarik busurnya setiap saat, Lord gemuk yang duduk dengan angkuh diatas panggung bersama tiga antek-anteknya, si perempuan jalang dan Marya yang menonton di bagian bawah panggung, dan yang terakhir barag-barangnya yang dibawa oleh seorang pria yang ada di antara para penonton.

'Itu dia! Selama aku bisa mengambil semua barang-barangku aku bisa kabur dari sini dengan mudah.'

"Mari kita mulai ritualnya, di sisi merah. Ksatria agung dari Order of Embinyu. The Dark Knight, Brumenn. Melawan bajingan dari sisi biru. Si Pemerkosa, Naruto! Ya dimulai!"

GOOONNNNGGG

'APA-APAAN SEBUTAN ITU! JANGAN MENYEBUTKU SI PEMERKOSA, PADAHAL AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK INGAT PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!'

Brumenn si Dark Knight berjalan santai menuju ke Naruto. Sepertinya ia menganggap remeh Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan terborgol.

Begitu Naruto sudah masuk dalam jangkauan serangnya, Brumenn mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya.

SWUUSSHH BRAKK

Naruto menghindar dengan susah payah. Ia berguling ke belakang. Dalam momen singkat ketika ia masih berguling, Naruto menekuk kedua kakinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam celah yang ada diantara kedua tangannya dan borgol.

SRRAAKK

Kini kedua tangan Naruto yang terborgol sudah ada di depan tubuhnya. Dengan ini ia bisa melindungi dirinya dengan lebih mudah.

Dark Knight Brumenn tampak terkejut melihat Naruto masih bisa menghindar dan bahkan sampai membalik kedua tangannya yang terborgol menjadi di depan. melihat lawan yang bisa lolos dari serangan pertamanya dengan begitu mudah, sontak membuat emosinya terpancing.

Brumenn langsung menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Dalam sekejap sebuah ayunan yang sangat kuat datang dari arah kanannya.

WUUSS TRANK

Percikan api beterbangan di udara. Bunyi yang nyaring juga ikut terdengar menju ke indera pendengaran. Itu adalah bunyi yang muncul dari dua benda keras yang saling berbenturan.

Ternyata Naruto menangkis sabetan pedang yang datang dengan menggunakan borgol yang ada di tangannya. Tak pelak hal itu menimbulkan rasa perih yang menyakitkan ketika tangannya yang terborgol terkena serangan yang sangat kuat itu.

Terpental ke belakang, Naruto juga masih harus menghindari beberapa sabetan pedang yang datang lagi untuk menyerangnya.

SWUSHH BRAKK

SWWUUSH TRANKK

Begitu terus berulang-ulang, Naruto hanya bisa lari dan menghindar. Sesekali ia juga terserempet oleh sabetan itu ketika ia menghindar dalam posisi yang kurang tepat. Ia juga sempat beberapa kali menangkisnya dengan menggunakan borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

Berlari..

Menangkis...

Menghindar...

Menunduk..

Melompat...

TRANKK

Pada tangkisan yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Rantai borgol yang membelenggu Naruto ternyata sudah mencapai batasnya. Rantai itu putus menjadi dua akibat serangan kuat yang dilancarkan oleh Dark Knight Brumenn.

SMIRK

Naruto menyeringai. Saat-saat yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Saat ini tidak ada yang membatasi pergerakan dari kedua tangannya. Ia langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dari Dark Knight Brumenn untuk mengambil jarak. Tampaknya kali ini ia akan menggunakan salah satu triknya.

Dark Knight Brumenn berlari mengejar Naruto, tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan. Begitu ia masuk dalam jangkauan serangnya, Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian ia menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan tanah.

Sebuah gundukan batu kecil muncul persis di depan kaki si Dark Knight Brumenn tepat ketika ia akan menaikkan kecepatannya untuk mengejar Naruto.

GUBRAGG

Dark Knight Brumenn terjungkal ke depan, pedang yang ada di dalam genggamannya terbang begitu saja ke hadapan Naruto.

Entah kenapa suasana yang tadinya ramai dan penuh dengan sorakan penonton menjadi sunyi sepi.

Tampaknya semua orang shock melihat seorang kapten Knight jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika sedang bertarung one on one melawan orang tanpa senjata.

GREG GREB

Sebuah belenggu dari batu tiba-tiba muncul untuk membelenggu Brumenn. Ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

Naruto dengan senang hati mengambil pedang yang telah datang sendiri kepadanya. Senyum yang ada di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi senyum malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang yang masih kesulitan untuk bangun dari jatuhnya itu.

'Mad Enhancement...'

Sebuah skill yang sangat tabu untuk digunakan telah muncul. Tubuh Naruto memancarkan hawa yang sangat berat dan mengerikan. Membuat semua orang yang menonton terdiam dan mulai merasakan ketakutan.

"Hehehehe..."

"Hahahaha..."

"ZEHAHAHAHA..."

Tawa bengis muncul dari mulut Naruto disertai dengan ekspresi seorang psikopat yang menyeringai lebar.

SWUSSHH CRATTT

"ARGGHH..."

CRATT

"ARGGHH.. HENTIKAN... SAKIT...JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI..."

"HEAHAHAHA.."

Tanpa belas kasihan, Naruto menebas Brumenn si Dark Knight berkali-kali. Akan tetapi ia mengabaikan begitu saja teriakan memohon belas kasih yang dilancarkan oleh Brumenn dan tertawa begitu keras seolah-olah ia sedang menikmati kegiatannya itu.

"Lagi... keluarkan lagi suaramu itu... LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"

CRAATTT CRATTT

"ARGGHH HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"KYAA..."

Para penonton yang melihat adegan penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadap Brumenn berteriak histeris. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan.

Para pria yang tadi hanya diam saja karena shock, kini mulai mengabil benda-benda yang d di sekitar mereka, dan mulai melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Para prajurit pemanah juga ikut mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang juga. Mereka mulai mengambil anak panah dan menarik busur mereka untuk menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.

GRDUGG GRDUGG

Batu-batu mulai beterbangan ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak tinggal diam.

Menggunakan bagian lebar dari pedangnya Naruto memukul batu-batu itu ke arah para penonton. Tak lupa disertai tawa kerasnya yang sangat mengerikan.

DUAGHH

"ARGGHH.."

"KYARGGGHH.."

Para penonton dan pasukan yang berada di pinggir arena tak bisa menghindari serangan balik dari Naruto. Mereka memilih lawan yang salah. Sepertinya mereka tak tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang pitcher dan batter keempat di tim baseball Konoha.

"Darah.."

"Darah.."

"Lagi.."

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.."

"DARAH..."

"KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN YANG BANYAK!"

"LAGI! PERLIHATKAN LAGI!"

"LEBIH BANYAK! LEBIH BANYAK LAGI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa gila dapat terdengar dari sebuah tempat yang kini dipenuhi akan darah dan mayat.

Naruto tambah semangat, ia tak hanya memukul balik batu-batu itu.

Ia juga berlari ke arah pasukan pemanah sembari menghindar dari puluhan anak panah yang datang ke arahnya.

Para prajurit pemanah seketika langsung panik, mereka yang hanya mengenakan armor ringan yang hanya meneutupi sebagian kecil dadanya, tak mungkin bisa menghalau serangan dari Naruto yang sangat brutal dan ganas.

CRATT CRATT

Darah terciprat kemana-mana. Kepanikan besar muncul disana. Naruto dengan brutal mengejar setiap orang dan menebasnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal ampun dan membunuh semua orang dengan serangan kritikal yang mematikan.

Bahkan para prjurit yang bersenjata dan mengenakan full armorpun tak bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti kepada Naruto. Mereka hanya menjadi seperti kecoa yang langsung mati begitu diinjak.

"HAHAHAHA..."

"LARILAH... BERTERIAKLAH..."

"AKU SUKA TERIAKAN KETAKUTAN KALIAN..."

Naruto terus saja menebas dan menebas. Hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal dua orang yang tersisa.

"N-naruto... Kumohon maafkan aku.. Biarkan aku hidup ... Kau mau uang? Ini aku tak membutuhkannya yang penting biarkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi... Kumohon.."

Dia adalah Lord dari desa ini. Orang yang telah membuat Naruto harus dijatuhi hukuman mati.

"Aku juga... Kumohon Naruto... Jangan bunuh aku sekarang ini... Aku tak mau terkena penalti dan kehilangan item-itemku."

Yang ini adalah si perempuan jalang yang telah menjebak Naruto. Entah apa salah Naruto kepadanya sehingga dia dengan keji menjebak Naruto dengansebuah tuduhan yang sangat keji itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba diam dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Dan itu malah tampak jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang sebelumnya.

"HIII..."

Mereka berdua langsung lari terbirit-birit. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melarikan diri dari Naruto.

DUAGHH SRAKK

Naruto menendang tubuh gempal sang Lord membuatnya terpental menubruk si perempuan. Naruto segera menancapkan pedangnya di kaki-kaki mereka yang bertindihan.

CRASHHH

"ARGGHH.." "KYAGGHH.."

"Hehehe... Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat 'kan? Inilah rasa sakit yang dari tadi ingin sekali kubagikan kepada kalian semua? Manusia itu harus saling berbagi 'kan? ZEHAHAHAHA."

CRASSHH CRASSHH

::::::::::::::::

"Uhhh dimana aku..."

Naruto terbangun setelah tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia tadi tak sadarkan diri akibat efek skill mad enhancement yang ia aktifkan secara tak sadar.

Dan yang tersisa disekitarnya hanyalah item-item yang berserakan beserta cipratan dan genangan darah yang ada dimana-mana.

'Tampaknya orang-orang yang memiliki item ini telah dibantai oleh monster-monster yang sering datang untuk menyerang desa ini. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hanya aku yang masih hidup ya? Bagaimana dengan eksekusinya?'

Naruto berjalan keliling desa. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya yang ia temukan hanyalah item-item yang berserakan beserta genangan dan cipratan darah dimana-mana.

"Hmm paling tidak aku bisa mengambil beberapa item yang berguna. Siapapun kau terima kasih telah meninggalkan berbagai item bagus ini kepadaku."

Naruto memungut dan menjarah puluhan item yang tergeletak di desa itu. Mulai dari armor, bahan makanan, senjata, tas magic, uang mulai dari silver sampai gold.

Ia memenuhi semua tas magic yang ia temukan dengan berbagai item yang ia temukan di sana.

Ia mengambilnya dengan bersenandung ceria tanpa menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab semua ini.

To Be Continued

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 10 dari The Taboo Alchemist. Entah kenapa tangan saya gatal dan kepala saya terasa ada yang sangat mengganggu kalau tidak menulis lanjutan dari fic ini. Oleh karena itu, mumpung masih ada jeda waktu sebelum UN saya menyempatkan diri untuk mencurahkan ide-ide saya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ceritanya seperti ini harus naik rate nggak ya? Saya bingung. Ya sudah cukup sekian dari saya terima kasih mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membuang kuotanya untuk melihat fic buatan saya.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan atau kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun, silakan tulis dikotak review.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	11. Chapter 11

The Taboo Alchemist

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor By Nam Hee Sung

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Many Typos, AU, OC, OOC, alur seenaknya saja, pasaran, mudah ditebak, super mainstream? Banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain, membosankan.

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read.

...

Chapter 11 : Selesainya Quest Pertama

Sebelumnya di The Taboo Alchemist :

"Hmm paling tidak aku bisa mengambil beberapa item yang berguna. Siapapun kau, terima kasih telah meninggalkan berbagai item bagus ini kepadaku."

Naruto memungut dan menjarah puluhan item yang tergeletak di desa itu. Mulai dari armor, bahan makanan, senjata, tas magic, uang mulai dari silver sampai gold.

Ia memenuhi semua tas magic yang ia temukan dengan berbagai item yang ia temukan di sana.

Ia mengambilnya dengan bersenandung ceria tanpa menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab semua ini.

:::::

Hai, ini aku, Jouji and the party. Saat ini kami sedang menulsuri jejak dari seorang player misterius dengan kemampuan bertarung yang mengejutkan.

Jejak terakhir yang telah kami temukan sampai sekarang adalah saat ini ia sedang menuju ke desa Gether. Sebuah desa terbelakang yang dipimpin oleh seorang Lord yang lalim.

Desa ini juga merupakan sebuah desa dengan tingkat keamanan yang rendah, dengan tingkat kriminalitas dan frekuensi serangan monster yang tinggi.

Apa tujuannya datang ke desa itu? Apakah hanya untuk menginap barang semalam? Ataukah itu merupakan salah satu markasnya? Atau ia sedang mengerjakan sebuah quest? Hmm kami tak akan tahu jawabannya kalau tidak menyelidikinya secara langsung.

::

Cukup lama kami menunggu dan mengamatinya. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari informasi tentang penginapan. Ngomong-ngomong, kami juga lupa malam ini mau bermalam di mana.

Heh itu cuma urusan sepele. Yang penting kami harus memuaskan rasa ingin tahu kami dulu.

Apa? Kau bertanya, apakah kami tak punya kerjaan lainnya? Tentu saja kami punya. Justru itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan kami. Kami adalah Streamer Royal Road yang memiliki kontrak dengan stasiun televisi di Jepang. Yah, meskipun cuma stasiun televisi lokal sih.

Tugas kami adalah meliput berbagai hal menarik di Royal Road. Terutama yang ada kaitannya dengan kami. Seperti quest yang kami jalankan. Petualangan untuk menemukan dungeon baru. Atau bahkan sekedar memberitahukanke warga Jepang tentang berbagai hal menarik yang terjadi di Royal Road.

Selain untuk mempromosikan Royal Road di Jepang, kami juga membuktikan bahwa player-player dari Jepang juga punya kualitas yang tak kalah hebat dari player-player dari negeri asal Royal Road di Korea sana.

Atau bahkan kami berusaha untuk mengalahkan ketenaran dari player dengan kekuatan raksasa seperti Bardray dari Guild Hermes dan Weed dari Benua Utara. Meskipun kelihatannya hal itu masih terlalu jauuuuuh dari jangkauan kami sih.

Untuk saat ini kami melihat sedang melihat sebuah kesempatan emas yang begitu langka. Seorang player dengan masa depan yang menjanjikan sedang terus berkembang di depan mata kami. Kami berusaha untuk menjadikannya bagian dari party kami. Dan mengajaknya untuk mengerjakan berbagai quest yang akan kami jalankan.

Dia adalah seorang player misterius bertudung dengan atribut kelas assassin. Dia juga menggunakan tombak sebagai senjata utama dan menggunakan berbagai macam senjata, teknik, trik, dan strategi dalam bertarung untuk membuatnya bisa menang dalam berbagai pertarungan yang ia hadapi.

Ia merupakan batu berlian yang masih harus dipoles lagi supaya semakin bisa bersinar di masa depan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk selalu merekam setiap perkembangannya dan menyiarkannya ke seluruh Jepang dan dunia. Ini semua demi uan—tidak maksudku ini semua demi masa depan player Jepang.

Ah, dia keluar. Kami harus mengikutinya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan penginapan untuk bermalam. Hmm, para pemabuk dan pan pria-pria mencurigakan di sana juga keluar mendahului kami.

Kemana perginya dia ya? Sudah kutengok ke kanan ke kiri kok tidak ada ya? Mungkin dia ada di sana, di dalam gang di bagian kanan jalan.

Drap drap drap

Langkah kami menggema di malam yang sunyi ini. Tampaknya ia bertemu seorang gadis yang dikenalnya dan sedang diajak ke suatu tempat. Apakah mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan pria dan wanita di tempat sepi? Ataukah mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu dan sedang ingin mengobrol? Atau mereka sedang mencari penginapan untuk bermalam? Sekalian saja kami mengikutinya.

Ternyata mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan. Hah, meliput kegiatan orang lainpun juga harus memperhatikan batas-batas tertentu. Kami tak bisa asal meliput kegiatan pribadi mereka di dalam penginapan itu.

Setelah melihat si pria dan si wanita itu masuk ke dalam penginapan, kamipun juga ikut masuk dan bermalam di sana. Kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyeledikannya esok hari. Karena sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk log out dan beristirahat di dunia nyata.

Mungkin besok kami akan melihat kejadian menarik ketika ia sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya.

::::

"Oi, Nara kau sudah log in?"

Tanyaku sambil memakai berbagai atribut yang akan kugunakan untuk berburu. Mulai dari memasang armor, pelindung siku, pelindung lengan, sarung tangan, pelindung lutut, sepatu, dan juga helm.

"Ya aku sudah log in."

Jawab Nara, ia juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk memakai perlengkapan berburunya.

"Ayo kita keluar dan menemui Ino dan Hanabi di luar!"

Membuka pintu kamar, aku dan Nara pergi keluar untuk berkumpul kembali dengan anggota partyku yang lainnya.

"Hey Ino! Hanabi! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Sepertinya ada kejadian menarik di alun-alun desa! Ayo kita cepat ke sana!"

Dengan semangat Ino dan Hanabi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tampaknya di alun-alun sedang diadakan sebuah event yang sangat menarik. Sampai-sampai para NPC juga ikut berkumpul di alun-alun untuk meramaikan event itu.

'Ini kesempatan bagus! Aku harus segera menghubungi pihak stasiun.'

Dengan segera melalui akun Royal Roadnya Jouji menirimkan email ke stasiun penyiaran untuk melakukan siaran langsung di stasiun televisi lokal tempatnya bekerja.

Membuat sebuah siaran langsung itu sangat mudah. Dengan koneksi internet dan ijin layanan khusus yang telah disetujui kedua belah pihak. Pihak stasiun juga bisa menyiarkan rekaman yang dilihat secara langsung oleh si player dan menyiakannya di channel yang telah mereka miliki.

Apalagi ini adalah acara khusus Royal Road. Yang peminatnya makin hari makin banyak. Sehingga banyak sekali tayangan yang berisi tentang Royal Road yang ditayangkan di berbagai stasiun televisi di seluruh dunia.

Dan juga acara khusus Royal Road selalu mendapatkan rating yag tinggi dan relatif stabil. Pihak stasiun akan dengan segera mengatur ulang jadwal tayangnya dan mengganti acara yang sedang mereka tayangkan dengan acara khusus Royal Road.

*Ding*

'Yosh, sudah terhubung! Sekarang waktunya untuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk meliputnya.'

TOOEEEETT

"WOOO HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

"HIDUP DEWA EMBINYU!"

Aku harus segera maju dan mengambil tempat yang bagus.

"Nara gunakan skill Eagle Eye untuk melihat dari atas! Hanabi gunakan skill Connection dengan familiarmu untuk meliput dari lokasi yang lebih baik! Ino kau carilah tempat yang terdepan untuk meliput! Aku akan ikut bersamamu!"

Dengan pengetahuanku terhadap skill yang miliki. Aku mengkoordinasi pergerakan dari teman-temanku.

Skill Eagle Eye milik Nara adalah skill untuk dapat melihat objek yang ada di atas tanah dari jarak jauh. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah skill untuk meningkatkan ketajaman mata untuk melihat sebuah objek. Persis seperti elang yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Tetapi untuk melihat di dalam keramaian ini, Nara harus melakukannya dari tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik.

Sedangkan skill Connection yang digunakan pada familiar milik Hinata adalah sebuah skill yang dapat menghubungkan kelima panca inderamu dengan si familiar. Hal ini tentu saja sangat berguna untuk pengintaian dan penyusupan ketika kami masuk ke dalam dungeon.

Untuk bisa menggunakan skill ini dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi karena ini adalah skill yang membutuhkan ketenangan dan pengaturan nafas tertentu untuk bisa dilakukan.

Begitu semua telah melaksanakan instruksiku, sekarang adalah giliranku dan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam keramaian dan melesak untuk maju ke depan. Akan tetapi sepertinya kami sudah agak terlambat.

Eventnya sudah dimulai. Dan dari dalam kerumunan ini aku bisa mendengar bunyi senjata yang saling beradu di depan sana. Para penonton yang ada di sinipun bersorak-sorak meneriakkan nama "Brumenn!" berulang kali. Sesekali aku juga mendengar "Mati kau Naruto!" atau "Bunuh pemerkosa itu!"

'Naruto! Apakah Naruto-san ada di sini? Apakah ia yang sedang bertarung dengan orang yang bernama Brumenn itu!'

Aku segera merangsek maju untuk bisa melihat dengan lebih baik. Disamping itu aku sangat penasaran dengan Naruto yang dibicarakan oeh orang-orang ini. Apakah ia adalah Naruto-san yang aku kenal? Ataukah ia orang lain yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama?

"Lagi... keluarkan lagi suaramu itu... LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"

CRAATTT CRATTT

"ARGGHH HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"KYAAA!"

Orang-orang mulai mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke dalam arena. Para prajurit pemanah yang ada di atas sana juga mulai bersiap-siap untuk memanah. Ada apa lagi ini?

DUAGHH

"ARGGHH.."

"KYARGGGHH.."

Orang-orang mulai berteriak kesakitan. Orang-orang yang ada pinggir arena juga terkena serangan batu dari arah arena sana. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

'Nara! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam arena?!'

Aku mengirim whisper kepada Nara yang ada di atas gedung.

'Batu-batu yang dilemparkan oleh penonton dipukul balik oleh orang yang mereka sebut dengan nama Naruto!'

'Apa?!'

'Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Jouji? Tampaknya ia sedang mengamuk dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana! Ia tak membiarkan satu orangpun lolos dari tebasan pedangnya!'

Ini gawat! Kami harus segera menyelamatkan diri.

'Nara! Kita harus kabur dari sini! Kau cepatlah lari dan cari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi!'

'Baik! Argghh Gawat! Ino terinjak-injak oleh kerumunan yang sedang melarikan diri!'

'Apa? Ughh kau pergilah dan selamatkan Ino! Aku yang menyelamatkan Hanabi!'

Aku harus mencari Hanabi di tengah-tengah situasi kacau ini. Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya ia mengamuk dan menyebabkan kekacauan sebesar ini! Entah kau Naruto yang mana, aku pasti akan membalasmu lain kali!

CRASSHH

*Ding*

Kamu mendapatkan serangan kritikal!

HP berkurang 10%

CRASHH

*Ding*

Kamu mendapatkan serangan kritikal!

HP berkurang 20%

CRASSHH

*Ding*

Kamu mendapatkan serangan kritikal!

HP berkurang 30%

CRASSHH

*Ding*

Kamu mendapatkan serangan kritikal!

HP berkurang 40%

Kamu mengalami kematian!

Kamu tidak akan bisa log in untuk 24 jam ke depan dan akan kehilangan beberpa item yang ada di dalam inventorymu!

'Are? A-aku ditebas? Semuanya menjadi gelap?'

:::::

BSSHH

'Ahh aku di-log out secara paksa karena mati. Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Apakah anggota partyku ada yang selamat? Bagaimana nasib siaran langsungku kali ini? Bisa-bisa kami kehilangan kontrak dengan stasiun televisi karena kejadian ini! Sial!

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang santai di lantai bawah. Kuambil remote tv dan menyalakannya. Kugerakkan ibu jariku untuk memencet tombol 7, channel nomor 7 adalah stasiun televisi tempatku bekerja. Dan apa yang kulihat di sana adalah...

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

Sebuah siaran yang penuh guncangan ditayangkan. Siaran itu adalah siaran yang berasal dari rekanku, Nara. Itu dapat kuketahui dari suara memohon-mohon yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

Ia lari tunggang langgang. Tampaknya ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melarikan diri.

Nara terjatuh, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas. Ke arah si pembantai di sana. Belum sampai kelihatan wajahnya tiba-tiba..

CRASHH

BZZZZ BZZZZ

"A-apakah kau melihatnya Rukio-san?"

"Ya aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Pria pirang bernama Naruto itu menggila dan membantai seluruh penghuni desa itu."

"Apa kau sempat melihat wajahnya?"

"Sayangnya dari sekian banyak sudut pandang yang telah ditampilkan aku sama sekali belum sempat untuk melihatnya, bahkan sekilaspun tidak."

"Kau benar juga, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat."

"Bila diperhatikan dari berbagai teriakan yang terekam dalam adegan ini, kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa si pembantai itu benar-benar gila, selain itu ia juga seorang psycho yang menikmati jeritan kesakitan dari para korbannya."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Beraninya ia membunuh semua anggota partyku ketika sedang ada siaran langsung seperti ini!

"Apakah ia adalah seorang player?"

"Aku yakin ia adalah seorang player, akan tetapi aku tidak yakin ia benar-benar membunuh mereka karena ia memang gila ataukah ia sedang terpengaruh oleh sihir atau skill tertentu yang dimiliki digunakan oleh player lain kepadanya."

"Hmm perkataanmu benar juga. Kudengar seorang Warlock kelas atas bisa menggunakan Brainwash untuk mencuci otak orang-orang untuk mematuhi perintah mereka. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu juga bisa digunakan untuk mempengaruhi seorang player sampai bisa mengubah sifatnya secara total seperti itu."

'Apa mungkin ia mengamuk karena terkena skill cuci otak yang digunakan pemain lain kepadanya? Kudengar para player yag berprofesi sebagai Warlock belumlah ada yang sekuat itu sampai-sampai bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat atas seperti Brainwash untuk mengendalikan orang lain.'

"Yah, sampai saat ini kita hanya bisa berspekulasi tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di dalam Royal Road."

"Oh apa kau tadi sempat memperhatikan bagian awal dari video ini Rukio-san?"

"Maksudmu tentang Embinyu itu ya?"

"Ya ternyata desa Gether adalah salah satu tempat yang telah terkena pengaruh aliran sesat Embinyu Church. Aku yakin ia akan mendapatkan fame dan faith yang cukup banyak jika ia membasmi para pengikut Embinyu di desa itu."

"Hahaha kau benar sekali Maruo-san andai ia membunuhnya dengan cara yang ksatria. Bukannya asal mengamuk dan membantai mereka semua. Apalagi aku yakin diantara para player itu juga ada yang bukan penganut Embinyu Church. Sehingga dengan membunuh mereka, player bernama Naruto itu juga pastinya akan mendapatkan infamy yang tinggi dengan melihat dari cara membunuhnya yang sangat mengerikan itu."

Para penyiar masih melanjutkan berbagai pembahasan mereka tentang video yang baru saja ditampilkan. Sedangkan Akimichi Chouji sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama di depan layar televisinya. Di hadapannya juga tersaji bebagai macam snack aneka rasa yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari peyimpanan miliknya.

::::

"Check Stats!"

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul

Nama Karakter : Naruto

Sekutu : Cool, Blackbeard

Profesi : Taboo Alchemist

Gelar : The Mad Ripper of Embinyu's Fanatics

Level : 120

Fame : 3859

HP : 7200

MP : 1200

Strength : 100

Agility : 134

Vitality : 56

Wisdom : 52

Intelligence : 59

Fighting Spirit : 63

Endurance : 68

Art : 30

Charisma : 15

Luck : 74

Faith : 75

Infamy : 10

Offense : 80

Defense : 54

Magic Ressistance : Tidak Ada

'Eh kenapa aku mendapatkan begitu banya peningkatan statistik dan level? Perasaan aku hanya bertarung melawan Knight Brumenn itu saja. Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku sudah mengalahkannya.'

Naruto hanya sedang berjalan sambil melamun, kepalanya saat ini sedang penuh dengan pertanyaan mengenai berbagai peningkatan statistiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke cabang sungai Arud untuk menemui Blackbeard dan menuntaskan questnya. Ia juga akan bergabung dengan Blackbeard untuk mengarungi lautan dan mengelilingi dunia Royal Road yang masih banya menyimpan misteri.

:::::::

"Untuk sementara ini aku telah berasil mendapatkan banyak uang dari menjual berbagai item yang kudapatkan dari mengalahkan Polon dari Guild Hermes, ditambah dengan mengalahkan Lich Barkhan dan pasukan undeadnya. Morata semakin berkembang, apalagi benteng Vargo sekarang adalah milikku. Ladang uangku semakin bertambah banyak saja. Kukuku."

Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam sebuah pisau pahat legendaris, Zahab Sculpting Knife. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah ukiran yang baru setengah jadi, namun keindahan dari karya ciptaannya sudah dapat dilihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Akan tetapi tarif dasar listrik semakin tinggi, harga BBM naik, tuntutan hidup juga semakin meningkat. Uang kuliahku dan adikku saat ini masih akan terus meningkat. Aku harus mendapatkan lebih banyak uang lagi dari Royal Road."

Masih terus memahat dan memahat. Akan tetapi pikirannya selalu bercabang-cabang ke berbagai masalah yang ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja semuanya tak jauh dari masalah uang.

"Jalanan sedang kacau karena musim dingin. Lebih banyak kecelakaan lalu lintas. Lebih banyak orang terpeleset. Para dokter pasti mendapatkan banyak uang sekarang. Dokter adalah salah satu profesi terbaik yang ada di Korea. Ahh aku sangat iri... Andai aku bisa dapat lebih banyak uang..."

Ini adalah Weed alias Lee Hyun, ia sedang bermonolog tentang sesuatu yang sangat disukainya, uang.

Keserakahan yang tak da habisnya akan uang. Penyesalan yang tak kunjung selesai karena ketidakpuasannya akan uang yang ia dapatkan.

Kerakusannya untuk mendapatkan semua item yang tergeletak di dungeon untuk dijualnya kembali dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

Keinginannya untuk selalu mendapatkan lebih banyak uang untuk disimpan. Inilah Weed, The God of War dari Royal Road.

:::::

"Polon telah gagal. Dengan segala dukungan yang telah Guild Hermes berikan, dia masih tak mampu untuk melakukan perintah dari Lafaye, dia memang benar-benar tidak berguna. Padahal tugasnya hanyalah untuk menghalang-halangi Weed untuk menjalankan questnya."

"Tetapi kalau Weed sampai kalah di tangannya, entah kenapa mungkin aku malah akan merasa sangat kecewa. Seperti yang diduga dari Weed dia memang God of War dari Continent of Magic dan Royal Road. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk dijadikan rivalku dalam merebut gelar Emperor of Royal Road."

Berdiri dengan gagah di atas tumpukan mayat-mayat dari monster. Dia adalah Bad Ray, raja dari kerajaan Haven yang baru saja selesai menaklukkan sebuah dungeon dengan kesulitan level 470.

Orang yang gila akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang saat ini memiliki gelar player terkuat di Royal Road. Kali ini ia sedang menatap sendu mayat-mayat yang ada di hadapannya.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, ia hanya sedang merindukan saat-saat menyenangkan ketika ia sedang menjelajahi berbagai dungeon di Continent of Magic, sebelum semua kesenangannya di sana di hancurkan oleh Weed yang mengamuk, membunuh dan menghancurkan semua yag ada di depan matanya.

Sebenarnya ia memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap Weed. Tetapi untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas dendam dan memilih untuk terus meneruskan invasi kerajaan Haven ke kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya.

Weed yang saat ini tak lebih hanyalah lalat pengganggu yang sama sekali tak berharga untuk ia bunuh sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkannya dulu.

Kalau ancaman yang ditimbulkan oleh Weed menjadi semakin besar untuk menghalangi terbentuknya Kekaisaran Haven, maka ia tak akan segan untuk menggerakkan Royal Guards-nya dan seluruh kekuatan penuh dari Kekaisaran Haven untuk membunuh Weed dan meratakan Morata dan bneteng Vargo sekaligus.

::::

Kekuatan dari Bad Ray dan Guild Hermes meningkat tajam setelah mereka mendominasi Kerajaan Haven. Menyerap guild-guild lain dan menerima para player di Kerajaan Haven, perkembangan mereka sangat besar.

"Jika kau bukan seorang anggota dari Guild Hermes, tinggalkan tempat berburu ini sekarang!"

"Mereka yang bukan bagian dari guild, akan dikenakan pajak perdagangan tambahan sebesar 35%."

"Party berburu tak boleh lebih dari 5 di dalam dungeon."

Mereka memeras para player biasa sampai kering dengan menciptakan berbagai peraturan. Kritik-kritik tentang Guild Hermes membumbung tinggi, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka memegang posisi penguasa dan bangsawan sehingga meskipun para player menyebabkan perselisihan, mereka bisa dengan cepat menekannya. Tak ada lagi tempat di Kerajaan Haven yang tidak dipengaruhi oleh Guild Hermes.

"Jika itu tidak adil, tinggalkan Kerajaan Haven. Tetapi para gelandangan tak akan diterima oleh kerajaan manapun."

"Karena kami adalah guild terkuat di Benua Versailles, kami membutuhkan konsesi sebanyak ini. Kami mengelola Kerajaan Haven, kami tak bisa menjalankannya seperti sebuah kegiatan amal."

Mereka menerapkan pajak yang tinggi pada penduduk Kerajaan Haven. Kekayaan menumpuk dalam Guild Hermes!

Dari penempaan, mereka membuat senjata perang dan menggandakan pasukan mereka beberapa kali lipat dengan sistem wajib militer. Itu berada pada tingkat yang sulit untuk memprediksi kekuatan Guild Hermes saat ini. Sembari Benua Tengah berada dalam keadaan panik karena Order of Embinyu, Guild Hermes mempersiapkan perang untuk mendirikan sebuah kekaisaran.

Tetapi saat ini, Polon, para Knight, Mage dan Ranger semuanya dikalahkan! Kepala eksekutif menggelar sebuah rapat.

"Kita harus membuat serangan balik yang sebenarnya terhadap Weed. Ayo buat Morata menjadi lahan abu."

"Bahkan seekor semut pun tak boleh disisakan, setiap penduduk harus dimusnahkan. Patung-patungnya? Kita bisa menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping. Jika ada yang berguna, kita bisa membawanya kesini."

"Berikan perintah dan bunuh semuanya."

Dalam sidang kepala eksekutif, kebencian dari para Ranker meluap layaknya sebuah bendungan jebol. Tak peduli seberapa besar ketenaran pribadi milik Weed, Guild Hermes tak pernah menganggap dia pada kedudukan yang sama seperti Bad Ray.

Di benua tengah, dimana yang kuat berada dalam persaingan yang sengit, itu memalukan untuk membandingkan Bad Ray yang disebut-sebut sebagai God of Weapon dengan seseorang seperti Weed. Dan karena mengalahkan Guild Hermes, itu adalah suatu perbuatan yang berada diluar yang bisa ditoleransi!

Ketika Bad Ray tidak memberi perintah langsung, itu adalah sebuah masalah yang ditangani oleh guild master Lafaye.

:::::

Suasana yang sejuk dan menyegarkan menyapa dirinya. Perjalanan melewati hutan memang salah satu perjalanan yang sangat ia sukai.

Melewati jalanan berumput yang subur, rindangnya pepohonan, burung-burung yang berkicau, suara serangga yang sedang beterbangan di penjuru hutan meninggalkan kesan yang menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

'Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak berjalan-jalan di hutan yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Dengan teknologi virtual reality ini semua orang bisa pergi menikmati keindahan alam tanpa perlu bepergian ke tempat yang jauh dan terpencil untuk bisa menikmati keindahan alam. Sungguh luar biasa!'

Perjalanan di siang hari yang cerah itu tampaknya akan segera sampai pada ujungnya. Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan setelah ia melewati rute yang panjang hanya dengan berjalan kaki sendirian melewati berbagai medan yang berbahaya.

"Akhirnya aku telah sampai di percabangan sungai Arud. Yang perlu kulakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Blackbeard dan questnya akan selesai."

Berjalan-jalan di percabangan sungai Arud untuk mencari Blackbeard. Naruto berjalan melewati bebatuan-bebatuan yang licin dengan hati-hati.

JRUSSHH KKPLAK KPLAK

Dari jauh terlihat seseorang sedang berburu ikan di sungai menggunakan tombaknya. Dalam sekali tusukan tombak ia dapat menangkap seekor ikan dengan mudah. Tampaknya ia sangat berpengalaman.

Orang itu adalah seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut lebat. Bahkan wajahnya juga tertutupi oleh rambut-rambut itu.

Oh, apakah aku lupa menjelaskan kalau badannya jug dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu tipis yang bahkan kalau disaksikan dari jauh kelihatan seperti kera hitam berbadan besar yang sedang berburu di sungai.

'Orang itu! Tak salah lagi itu adalah Blackbeard! Apa-apaan dia! Dia menggunakan fundoshi* ketika berburu ikan disungai! Sungguh tak tahu malu!'

(Fundoshi = celana (dalam?) yang dipakai sama pesumo (kalau tidak salah))

Pemandangan orang yang memakai fundoshi sedang berbasah-basahan juga bisa membawa suasana aneh yang berdesir di kulitmu.

Membuatmu bisa merasakan rasa aneh yang, yang, yang entahlah. Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai ill feel.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa membuat matamu sakit dan perih.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyapanya. Mungkin dengan sebuah serangan kejutan akan mengagetkannya. Kukukku.'

Sepertinya Naruto ingat kalau ia memiliki sebuah item menarik di dalam tasnya. Sebuah item yang ia yakini akan memberikan kejutan yang meriah sebagai sapaannya kepada pak tua Blackbeard.

Merogoh ke dalam salah satu tasnya, Naruto mencari-cari sebuah item yang mungkin saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah matanya itu.

Item yang ia ambil adalah sebuah item berbentuk bola dengan ukuran sebesar bola bola tenis dengan warna abu-abu gelap.

Mempersiapkan tubuhnya dengan melakukan ancang-ancang, Naruto bersiap untuk melakukan lemparan andalannya ke arah Blackbeard.

Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Menarik kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Menekuk dan mengangkat kaki kirinya hingga menyentuh perutnya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang bertenaga ia pindahkan pusat gravitasi pada tubuhnya dengan menggerakkan kaki kirinya ke depan.

Tangan kirinya juga mengikuti perpindahan gravitasi itu dengan berpindah ke depan dalam keadaan tertekuk sembilan puluh derajat menghadap ke bawah.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia angkat ke belakang kepala dan ia ayunkan sekuat-kuatnya ke depan.

WUSSHH SYYUUTT

DDUARRR SRRAATT JLEB

"ARRGGHH!"

Sebuah ledakan dengan radius kecil terjadi terjadi beberapa ratus di depan Naruto. Di lokasi yang ia yakini sebagai lokasi dari Blackbeard.

Akan tetapi ia juga tak menyangka bahwa disaat yang bersamaan dengan peledak yang ia lancarkan ada sebuah tombak yang melesat ke arahnya.

Tombak itu melesat begitu cepat dan mengenai Naruto tepat sesaat setelah ia melakukan lemparan andalannya.

Tombak itu menancap dengan indah di lengan kiri atas milik Naruto yang tadi ia posisikan di depan badan.

"ERGGH! Aku harus menghentikan pendarahannya."

Tombak itu tak bisa dicabut dengan sembarangan karena bisa menyebabkan pendarahan yang fatal pada luka Naruto.

Kalau ia dengan sembrono mencabutnya bisa-bisa ia akan mati kekurangan darah.

Oleh karena itu pertolongan pertama yang harus ia lakukan pada saat seperti ini adalah mengikat lengannya pada bagian atas luka dengan kencang.

Hal itu dilakukan untuk mencegah darah mengalir lagi ke bagian yang sedang terluka. Setelah diikat kencang dan dirtunggu selama beberapa saat, sekarang Naruto mulai berusaha untuk mencabut tombak yang menancap di lengannya itu.

ZRUUT

Tombaknya sudah berhasil dicabut. Hal yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah meminum potion pemulih dan membalut lukanya dengan ramuan herbal dan mengikatnya dengan perban.

Sudah selesai dengan pertolongan pertamanya. Naruto kini hanya bisa beristirahat sambil memulihkan diri di tempatnya semula.

Melakukan pertolongan pertama pada diri sendiri setelah menerima luka sebesar itu memang sangat menakjubkan.

Meskipun Naruto bisa dibilang seorang amatir pada bidang penyelamatan, tak dipungkiri dengan pengetahuannya yang luas ia telah berhasil melakukan penyelamatan yang hanya ia ketahui sebatas teori pada percobaan yang pertama kali. Ia memang pantas menyandang gelar jenius yang serba bisa.

"Zehahaha jadi kau ya, Naruto. Kau adalah orang baru saja yang menyerangku menggunakan peledak, ya."

Seseorang datang menemui Naruto. Orang itu berbadan besar dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bulu dengan yang paling lebat adalah dibagian wajah dan kepalanya.

Ia juga masih mengenakan fundoshinya. Tak lupa dengan beberapa luka bakar kecil bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dia adalah orang yang baru saja Naruto serang dan juga orang yang Naruto cari-cari. Namanya adalah..

"Blackbeard! Sudah kuduga ledakan kecil seperti tadi tak akan bisa membunuhmu. ERGH! Tapi tak kusangka disaat yang bersamaan kau juga ERRGGH berhasil menyadari keberadaanku dan bahkan langsung melakukan serangan yang terdug- ERRGGHH-ga padaku. Benar-benar brengsek kau Blackbeard."

Naruto berkata dengan susah payah, nampaknya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikitnya telah mengganggunya untuk bisa berbicara dengan normal terhadap Blackbeard.

"Zehahaha ternyata kau memang benar-benar Naruto. Tak kusangka lemparanku bisa meleset dari jantungmu. Apakah kau menghindarinya di saat-saat terakhir?"

Dengan nada bercanda ia membalas perkataan Naruto. Sontak ini membuat Naruto marah. Namun ia tak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk bisa mengekspreikan betapa marahnya dia. Lagipula bibirnya juga terkunci sehingga ia tak bisa bicara dengan jelas meskipun ia ingin.

Oleh karena itu yang bisa muncul dari Naruto bukanlah kata-kata kasar penuh sumpah serapah. Tetapi sebuah ekspresi marah yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membuat orang-orang di dunia nyata takut padanya.

"Apa-apaan ekpresimu itu Naruto. Kau mau menantangku?!"

Mencengkeram kedua pipi Naruto dengan satu tangan. Blackbeard dengan mudah mengangkat Naruto ke udara. Sampai-sampai kedua kaki Naruto sudah tak menapak di atas tanah lagi.

Berusaha melawan dengan sekuat tenaga akan tetapi tampaknya usaha Naruto sia-sia saja. Bahkan tendangan-tendangan kaki yang dilakukan Naruto tidak berhasil. Ia hanya menendang udara kosong belaka.

Itu membuktikan betapa besarnya tubuh Blackbeard ini. Tentu saja Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke lengan Blackbeard dan menendangkannya disana.

DUAHG DUAHGG

Akan tetapi usaha Naruto sia-sia saja. Blackbeard bahkan tak bergeming sekalipun dari posisinya. Tangan kirinya tetap saja mencengkeram kedua pipi Naruto sembari mengangkatnya di udara.

"Zehahaha kau jadi tampak seperti bocah yang sedang bergelantungan di tanganku Naruto."

Dengan ekspresi bengis ia tertawa. Kemudian dengan hempasan keras ia membenturkan kepala Naruto pohon berkali-kali sampai pohon itu tumbang dan kemudian di lanjutkan ke pohon lainnya.

"ZEHAHAHA! RASAKAN INI, NARUTO!"

DUAGHH DUAGHH

"ARHHG! BRENGS-!-SEK!KAU!BLARGGHH!BEARRGHH!"

(Brengsek kau Blackbeard)

Sumpah serapah terus saja Naruto keluarkan. Dengan keinginan supaya kata-katanya dapat membuat Blackbeard berhenti.

Tapi bagaimana mau berhenti. Memangnya siapa yang tidak bertambah marah kalau kau terus dimaki-maki seperti itu.

Sepertinya Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan mulutnya kali ini. Kalau tidak ia akan menjadi lebih menderita dari ini.

Dan juga sepertinya ia hanya bisa berharap agar ia tidak kehilangan terlalu banyak item dari inventory-nya karena cepat atau lambat kalau situasinya tetap sepertia ini ia akan segera mati.

Berkali-kali Blackbeard melakukan itu kepada Naruto sampai-sampai ia tak sadarkan diri. Ternyata HP, stamina dan vitality Naruto telah diambang batas. Sehingga ia kini dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.

"Hai, Blackbeard-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang mendatangi mereka berdua. Eh, kelihatannya bukan cuma satu orang dibelakang orang itu juga ada beberapa orang lagi yang tampaknya datang secara terpisah.

"Oh Gekkou 'kah, ternyata kau bisa datang tepat waktu ya?"

Tak ada niat untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya, Blackbeard tetap menjawab pertanyaan Gekkou dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung. Tangannya juga masih sibuk membentur-benturkan kepala Naruto ke pohon lainnya yang masih berdiri.

Agak bingung dengan jawabn Blackbeard. Sesaat kemudian Gekkou memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Blakbeard.

"Ya, aku sudah datang sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau melakukan itu kepadanya?"

"Hm? Aku hanya sedang memberikan pelajaran padanya agar tidak berbuat sembrono lagi padaku."

"Memangnya dia telah melakukan apa?"

"Kau tak usah banyak tanya! Atau kau mau ikut merasakannya juga?!"

GLEK

Gekkou meneguk ludahnya. Tentu saja ia tak mau merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang-yang-entah-siapa-namanya-tapi-malang-sekali-nasibnya ini. Lebih baik dia bersikap seolah hal itu normal dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Ne Blackbeard-san, ini barang-barang yang kau minta. Aku telah berhasil mengambilnya di checkpoint yang ada di dala peta."

Mengambil tas yang ada di bagian pinggangnya, Gekkou kemudian merogoh benda itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa item dari tas selempang magic-nya.

Kemudian ia letakkan di atas sebuah batu yang kebetulan memeiliki permukaan yang cukup lebar untuk meletakkan item-item tersebut.

"Aku juga! Ini itemnya!"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang lain yang tiba secara terpsah darinya itu juga ikut meletakkan itemnya. Ternyata mereka daritadi memilih untuk menunggu dan mengamati situasinya, daripada ikut menginterupsi kegiatan Blackbeard.

"Hoo jadi kalian juga telah datang. Ini berarti kalian telah sukses memenuhi permintaanku."

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan muncul di hadapan mereka.

 **Come to the fork of Arud River telah selesai**

Kamu telah berhasil melalui datang melalui rute yang tercatat dalam peta dan membawakan item quest yang sesuai dengan yang diminta.

Blackbeard akan sangat senang dengan hal ini.

Fame telah meningkat 213 poin

Stamina telah meningkat 3 poin

Courage telah meningkat 3 poin

Stamina telah meningkat 5 poin

Intimasi dengan Blackbeard meingkat dengan pesat

Level Up!

Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan pesan yang sama pada jendela pesan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan hadiah yang akan mereka terima dari Blackbeard pun sama.

"Are? Dia sudah pingsan toh? Huh tak asik."

Blackbeard sudah bosan dengan Naruto yang kini sudah tak merespon perlakuan darinya. Oleh karena itu ia melemparkan Naruto begitu saja ke tanah layaknya boneka yang sudah tak bisa ia mainkan lagi.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan item-item hadiah quest itu hadiah quest itu dari dalam tas Naruto secara acak. Dia menggunakan barang-barang milik Naruto sebagai hadiah quest tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik.

TAP TAP TAP

Maju mendekati para player yang telah menunakan misis mereka dengan sukses. Balckbeard membagi-bagikan item sejenis kepada masing-masing player itu.

*Ding*

 **Kamu mendapatkan Schimitar of Fugward!**

Sedangkan mereka hanya diam saja dan menerima item dari Blackbeard.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah anggota dari kelompok bajak lautku. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Marshal D. Thatch. Aku lebih dikenal sebagai Blackbeard."

*Ding*

Sebuah jendela pesan lagi-lagi muncul di hadapan para player.

 **Kalian telah bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut Blackbeard.**

Blackbeard adalah kapten yang dulunya dikenal sebagai seorang kapten dari kelompok bajak laut Blackbeard yang engendarai kapal The Punshment. Akan tetapi setelah menerima kekalahan telak karen kelicikan dari bajak laut Griffith, kini ia telah kehilangan seluruh harta dan kapalnya.

Oleh karena itu dengan semangat balas dendam kini ia bangkit dan merekrut anggota-anggota baru untuk sekali lagi mengbarkan bendera bajak laut Blackbeard di lautan dan menebarkan teror dan rasa takut di samudera luas yang belum ada seorangpun yang bisa menaklukkannya.

Bangkitkan semangatmu! Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kelompok bajak laut Blackbeard.

"EEEHH?"

"APA?"

"SEKARANG KITA JADI BAJAK LAUT ?!"

Mereka hanya bisa shock karena ini merupakan quest yang tak bisa ditolak. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Atau paling tidak selama Blackbeard masih hidup mereka semua adalah anggota dari bajak laut Blackbeard.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita mlai dengan perkenalan. Kau yang di paling kanan siapa namamu?"

"Aku Gekkou! Seorang Warior!"

Dengan tidak ikhlas, Gekkou memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia adalah manusia dengan wajah yang standar dengan rambut ungu cerah. Penampilannya layaknya warior pada umumnya. Mengenakan armor tebal yang kelihatannya cukup berat, dan juga pedang besar yang ukurannya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku Marco! Seorang Archer!"

Dia juga sama tidak niatnya. Dia dari ras manusia juga dengan wajah tirus dengan bibir tebal dan rambut layaknya jambul ayam. Dia mengenakan armor ringan, dengan sebuah busur yang tersampir di bahunya dan tas anak panah yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Aku Wanda! Seorang Mage!"

Dengan wajah yang mengalirkan air mata, ia mengenalkan diri. Sepertinya ia masih shock dengan kemampuan dari Blackbeard yang bahkan bisa memaksa player untuk menjadi anggota kelompoknya.

Dia adalah perempuan bertubuh gembul dengan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian dan topi khas dari seorang penyihir. Tampaknya levelnya juga cukup tinggi karena pakaian yang ia kenakan tampaknya berharga mahal.

"Aku Gord! Seorang Warlock!"

Tampaknya ia yang paling tenang diantara mereka semua. Wajahnya kelihatan kalem sekali. Dari wajahnya kita bisa melihat kalau ia sudah terbiasa menjadi orang yang dipaksa melakukan ini dan itu oleh orang lain.

Dan yang terakhir adalah ...

"Aku Hannah. Seorang Fisherwoman!"

Dia memiliki badan ramping khas model dengan wajah rupawan dan berambut biru. Ia menggendong tas selempang dengan perlengkapan memancing yang tampak menyembul dari dalam tasnya. Dia kelihatan agak tomboy dan tampak seperti bisa hidup dan beradaptasi dimana saja.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan satu lagi anggota kita. Namanya adalah Naruto."

Begitulah kata Blackbeard sambil menunjuk Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Mereka yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa memasang wajah simpatik. Mereka bersyukur karena salah satu dari mereka bukanlah target dari kemarahan Blackbeard.

"Kau. Sembuhkan dia!"

Balckbeard menunjuk Gord. Sebagai seorang Warlock biasanya paling tidak memiliki satu atau dua sihir penyembuh tingkat dasar. Meskipun itu adalah sihir hitam dengan efek yang tidak sebanding dengan skill seorang Priest.

"Hai'. Dengan kekuatan Dewa Iblis Lucakur. Sembuhlah! Dark Recover!"

Sebuah mantera dirapalkan kepada Naruto. Sebuah aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

::::::

"Egghh.."

Naruto menggeliat dari tidurnya tampaknya sekarang ia sudah bisa bergerak normal. Untunglah Blackbeard tidak benar-benar membunuhnya.

Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan ketika avatarnya dalam keadaan tak sadar adalah menunggu avatarnya merecovery tubuhnya sendiri atau berharap akan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati untuk menyembuhkannya.

'Bau ini, bau perairan. Apakah aku dipindahkan ke area dekat sungai tadi? Eh, ini juga bergoyang-goyang. Apakah aku ada di atas kapal?'

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari matahari membuatnya mengernyit dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia dalam keadaan terbaring, sehingga ketika sadar ia lngsung menghadap ke arah matahari yang bersinar cerah hari itu.

"Oh kau sudah sadar rupanya. Selamat di kelompokku Naruto. Di kelompok bajak laut Blackbeard!"

Sebuah suara menggelegar dari pria berbadan besar bernama Blackbeard datang ke telinganya.

"Hahh jadi setelah dianiaya aku benar-benar harus jadi bajak laut di bawah perintahmu ya, Taichou-teme."

To be continued

Zehahaha

Ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari The Taboo Alchemist. Oh ya judulnya saya ganti Lho. Entah ada yang sadar atau nggak.

Saya mohon maaf. Karena melanggar janji saya untuk segeraw update setelah UN. Jujur saja saya sangat sibuk (Belajar buat SBMPTN, baca komik/novel/fanfic, nonton anime spring/film)di Real Life jadinya nggak ada waktu buat update.

Jadinya ya, gitu deh. Pokoknya terima kasih aja buat yang udah mau nunggu ataupun nyempatin waktu buat sekedar ngelirik fanfic ini. Kritik, saran, review, saya terima semuanya.

Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang udah mereview, favourite, follow. Maaf saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Maafkan saya yang nggak tahu diri ini.


End file.
